Sword Art Online Alternative GGO
by MySonicFan
Summary: Joined Sonic, LLENN, M, and more as they compete in Squad Jams. There mission is win Squad Jam along with others in this tournament. Will they win or be eliminated?
1. Chapter 1

_"If you die in the game, you'll die in real life. This tragic situation occurred in the VR game Sword Art Online. As a result, it seemed like VR games would die out, but with the apperance of the admin package "the Seed," VR games regainwd their popularity, and many safe games were created. Once such VR game had a particularly grim worldview, and won its core popularity with player versus player duels that use guns instead of swords. The roar of gunshots in a barren wasteland becomes a dry gale that sweeps over the land. The name of that game is..."_

* * *

 _*Inside GGO*_

 _"All players logged into Gun Gale Online, your attention, please. Beginning today at 14:00, we're hosting the team battle royale tournament, Squad Jam! Each team has a maximum of six players, and 24 teams are participating. Which team will survive in a devastated world?"_

 _"You're really fired up, huh?"_

 _"I wasn't going to participate if I got a ticket for Elsa Kanzaki's concert, but..."_

 _"You couldn't score a ticket, huh?"_

 _"So... let's do this!"_

 _ **"Let's do out best, P!"**_

 _In another area, A blue hedgehog was in a team with randoms. The blue hedgehog was looking at his beam sword._

 _"Look's like I don't need you anymore." The Hedgehog said_

 _The Hedgehog put's his sword away and take's out the Hecate 2 and the Desert Eagle. He pull's it back as the other players did as well._

 _"Wish me luck guys! Thank you for letting me use this sniper!" The Hedgehog said_

 _"Squad Jam... game, start!_

 _The black room changed to the battlefield as all teams were in different areas of the battlefield._

 _"So our start point is in a forest, huh?"_

 _"That's a disadvantage."_

 _"Because we can't make use of your sharpshooting, and my outfit stands out?"_

 _"Right. Cover up before we leave the forest."_

 _The plauer give's the little girl a coat._

 _"I don't mind if you shoot through the poncho with your P90. I'll check the map."_

 _The two looked at the map._

 _"So, we're right here?"_

 _"No enemies within a 1 km range. We can ignore the north and east. And, that player name 'Sonic' is on way here."_

 _"So, which way? M?"_

 _"We'll head due south. I prefer an urban area. Follow ten meters behind me." M said_

 _"Roger. I'll follow you."_

 _M and the little pink girl started running towards the south. Behind them was the blue hedgehog following them the the Desert Eagle. He point's the Desert Eagle at the little pink girl. He pull's the trigger as a loud sound of the gun was heard around. The bullet hit's the tree._

 _"Someone is shooting me from behind!" The little girl said_

 _"Who is it?" M said_

 _The little girl turn's around and point's her weapon at the oppenet but, she didn't see anyone from behind._

 _"I don't see nobody!"_

 _"Forget that right now, just continue running." M said_

 _"Roger!"_

 _The little girl and M continued running._

 _"Damn it. I should follow her to where their going." The Blue Hedgehog said_

 _The Blue Hedgehog started following them. The blue Hedgehog kept following the little girl and M. Soon after, they heard shooting noises._

 _"Stop: Get down. That's a 5.55 mm-class assault rifle._

 _"There's one close to you Sonic. A 5.55 mm-class assault rifle." Sonic's team mate said on his speaker_

 _"Roger." Sonic said_

 _Sonic take's out the Hecate 2 and lay's down behind a tree and look's threw the scope._

 _"Someone else is using a submachine gun." M said_

 _"You can tell?"_

 _"Yeah. They probably tried for a tactical position, but were unlucky and clashed with each other. The forest to the weast. It's no far." M said_

 _"I see."_

 _"We'll take it slowly. LLENN, take the lead. This direction. I'll tell you if you go off course." M said_

 _"R-Roger." LLENN said_

 _LLENN started running to the direction._

 _"I'll going to push them." Sonic said_

 _No respone's._

 _"Hey, did you hear me?" Sonic said_

 _"Three of our team mates are out. Just the three of us now." His other team mate said_

 _"Damn it, whatever, let's continue." Sonic said_

 _Sonic started following the pink girl._

 _"P-Please let me not run into any enemies." LLENN said_

 _"If she stop's, that's a great way to finish her." Sonic said_

 _A little bit later, LLENN stop's running because she didn't hear gun shots._

 _"M, the gunfire's stopped. Could they be heading this way?" LLENN sais_

 _"Don't ask pointless questions. Keep going." M said_

 _LLENN continue's running super fast. Sonic kept following her with his speed._

 _"I got you right I want you." Sonic said_

 _"If there's an enemy behind that tree. If a sniper sets their sights on me..." LLENN said_

 _Soon after, LLENN trip's and fall's at the ground._

 _"Enough! Come and get me! We might shoot each other, but my P will rip you apart!" LLENN taking out her rage_

 _A fire noise was behind her. LLENN turn's to see nobody again. She get's back up, grab's her weapon and continue's running. Sonic came out behind a tree and continued following her. They continued running till they saw a city in the distance._

 _"The city." Sonic whisper's_

 _Sonic slide's behind a bush not far from LLENN._

 _"The next satellite scan is about to start. I enemy will be able to track me down. Hey, get ready for the next scan." Sonic talking with his team_

 _No respond._

 _"Hey, can anyone hear me?" Sonic said_

 _Sonic didn't know that he was the last person standing on his team._

 _"Stop! Get down. Stay alert. Don't turn around. I'm 300 meters behind you. It's almost beem nine minutes. Once the satellite scan starts, your position will be revealed to the enemy. That's why I kept my distance." M said_

 _"I see. Because only the leader's position is revealed." LLENN said_

 _"If we're unlucky and the enemy's close, they'll definitely attack you after the scan." M said_

 _"A-And if they do?" LLENN said_

 _"Let out a generous spray of gunfire, follow the forest's edge, and fall back. I'll circle around to the left and shoot whoever's pursuing you." M said_

 _"So I'm a decoy? That's a cruel strategy!" LLENN said_

 _"You don't have to look at the scan. Just stay alert." M said_

 _"Rog- M-M, I spotted the enemy." LLENN said_

 _"Thirty seconds until the scan. Describe them as best you can." M said_

 _"U-Um, on the far side of the highway! In the city! I think it's over 200 meters away!" LLENN said_

 _"Calm down. How many do you see? What guns?" M said_

 _"At least five people. I can't identify their guns. But they're not small! They're behind rubble. They just stopped. Wh-What should I do? O-Open fire?" LLENN said_

 _"Your P90 won't hit them from that distance. The scan is starting. Wait there." M said_

 _"Even though I found them first! What do I do! What should I do?" LLENN thought_

 _"Confirmed. There's one team on the border between the urbam area and the highway. This distance is over 200 meters." M said_

 _"A-Anything else?"_

 _"It's okay. At that distance, they shouldn't be able to engage you in combat right away." M said_

 _LLENN take's a deep breath but soon after, Five laser pointers were pointing at her and one behind her._

 _"M! I'm being targeted!" LLENN paniced_

 _LLENN run's away and bump's into the blue hedgehog as the two of them fell down at the ground. Then, the five players stared firing at them. LLENN look's and see's a blue hedgehog. LLENN hug's him._

 _"Please don't kill me please! M! They're firing randomly at me! I'm scared! Help!" LLENN panicing_

 _"Fine, just take cover with me from the bullets." Sonic said_

 _The two hid behind a tree._

 _"They're using machine guns. 7.62 mm-class generic machine guns. Going by the sound of the rapid-firem they're probably MAGs. Multiple_ _weapons. Because of the speed of the rapid-fire, I cam hear the reveberation too, so a 56 mm is mixed in there as well. A Minimi." M said_

 _"Stop analyzing and help me!" LLENN yelled_

 _"If you're safe now, stay hidden and you'll be fine." M said_

 _"Seriously?" LLENN said_

 _LLENN and Sonic just stood behind the tree as the bullets were flying everywhere._

 _"If I throw a flash bang and the bullets hit. We'll be hit by it instead." Sonic said_

 _"Any time now." M said_

 _"Any time for what?" LLENN said_

 _"It's nothing, Stay there." M said_

* * *

 _*With The Team That Was Firing At LLENN and Sonic*_

 _"Rapid-fire, rapid-fire! Strafe! Ack-ack! Random fire!"_

 _"As long as we've got bullets, keep firing! That's the way of life for the All-Japan Machine Gun Lovers!"_

 _Then, one of them get shot in the head. They all stopped firing._

 _"Hey! Cease fir-"_

 _Another one get's shot twice in the heart and fall's down._

 _"Snipers!"_

 _"From behind and foward-"_

 _Another get's shot in the head twice._

 _"Take cover!"_

 _The two other players hid behind a wall._

* * *

 _*With LLENN and Sonic*_

 _Sonic pulled back the Hecate 2 while LLENN was still behind the tree._

 _"What happened? Did you kill all of them sir?" LLENN looking at Sonic_

 _"I killed a few of them." Sonic said_

 _"Another team picked them off from behind. That helped. I'm on my way. Don't accidentally shoot me. And who did you say 'sir' too?" M said_

 _"S-Saved and I'm here with a blue hedgehog that fired at the players too." LLENN said_

 _"Did he fire at you?" M said_

 _"No."_

 _"Good, keep an eye on him. You don't know if he could something odd."_

 _"Roger. *Sighs in relief* I was about to die without firing a single shot." LLENN said_

 _M apper's behind a bush._

 _"M..."_

 _"Use it. I didn't tell you earlier, but the scan showed up one more team that was close enough to engage. And good thing blue didn't kill you." M said_

 _M and Sonic were lying down looking threw the scope of their snipers._

 _"So, they're the ones who attacked?" M said_

 _"Yeah, Maybe the machine gunners checked the scan and thought they were far enough away, or they were surprised by how close you were and overlooked the other team. Either way, they were careless." M said_

 _"Th-Then you knew and used me as a decoy?" LLENN said_

 _"That's right."_

 _"That's right"?_

 _"Let's observe from here foe a bit. There were five machine gun guys. Three are dead already." M observing_

 _"Those two aren't looking over here at all. You should shoot them!" LLENN said_

 _"I'm not going to attack right now. Here they come. The wider street on the left. Behind the bus on its side. Nice moves, They're in sync." M said_

 _"Four of them?"_

 _"No, there's more." M said_

 _"How? Can you see them? Where?" LLENN said_

 _"I don't see them yet, but those four are taking the shortest route to the last machine gunners while staying under cover. There's probably two more high up in a building giving thise four instructions. I bet they have sniper rifles, too. They're the ones who picked odd the machine gunners." M said_

 _"I don't see them!" LLENN said_

 _"They won't be somewhere easy to spot. If you ever have to reveal your rifle or yourself, you've failed as a sniper. But splitting up with only six players on your team is a bole stragtegy. A team that does so withour heasitating is tough. Those two are goners." M said_

 _"Look's like the other team threw something something at the two guys." Sonic said_

 _They look and see one of the player's from the oppsing team throwing a grenade to the two guys._

 _"Dammit!"_

 _The two guys started running as the grenade exploded behind them. One of them got shot from the side while the other got shot too._

 _"They're wide open. Now's your chance, M and blue." LLENN said_

 _"No. I could take out one of them, but then the others woukd hide. I'll let them go past. They probably think we retreated deeper into the forest." M said_

 _"So now what?" Sonic said_

 _"The four are on the move!" LLENN said_

 _"There. Look at the building with the arching exterior design." M said_

 _Sonic and LLENN both zoomed at building to see a player rappelling down._

 _"What is that? Amazing!" LLENN said_

 _"Rappelling. Using a rope to descend a vertical surface." M said_

 _"Oh? I didn't know about that skill I kind of want it." LLENN said_

 _"It could be hard for people who are afraid of hieghts." Sonic said_

 _"Those guys are a little different. Witg the GGO rappelling skill, you can't descend that fast. I've done it, so I know." M said_

 _"Same here." Sonic said_

 _"Then..."_

 _"That's not a skill they learned in the game. Those guys know how to rappel for real." M said_

 _"Amazing. Maybe they're mountain climbers?" LLENN said_

 _"I wish that were the case." M said_

 _"What do you mean?" Sonic said_

 _"M, it almost sounds like you know what they do in te real world." LLENN said_

 _"It's a guess, but they can move with disciplined precision and can rappel quickly. Those guys may be combat pros." M said_

 _"Pros?"_

 _"Like the name implies, they're people whose job it is to fight. Cops, Japan Coast Guard special forces, or Self-Defence Force soldiers." M sais_

 _LLENN and Sonic were shock._

 _"Isn't that basically cheating? Pros aren't allowed to play!" LLENN said_

 _"There's no rule against it. It wouldn't be strange if pros used GGO to train, and participate in Squad Jam to test their skills." M said_

 _"That is ture." Sonic said_

 _"What do we do? If we don't take them out, we won't be able to secure a position in the city. Do we even stand a chance against them?" LLENN said_

 _"It's impossible."_

 _"So blunt!"_

 _"Then what do we do? What are we supposed to do now?" LLENN said_

 _"Why are you so worried? It's just a game." Sonic said_

 _"Are you lucky, LLENN?" M said_

 _"What?"_

 _"In your life up to now, have you been blessed with good luck?" M said_

 _"Let's see... Uh, yeah, I've been lucky. I'm a lucky girl! **Probably.** " LLENN said_

 _"Good enough. We're gonna bet on that luck. We'll check the next scan here. If we're lucky, we'll make our move right away." M said_

 _"Make our move?" LLENN said_

 _"I'm betting the exccessive gunfire from before is attracting a lot of the other teams. We'll let the pro team handle them, while we make a beeline to the end of the highway. Instead of hiding at the edge of the city, we'll head for a central residential area." M explaining_

 _"I see."_

 _"The threat is any enemies within 3 km of us that we may encounter in the next ten minutes." M looking at his scan_

 _LLENN and Sonic were looking at their scans as the time finish and started scanning._

 _"Seven and a half teams have been wiped, 17 remain. M! There are three marks near that pro team." LLENN said_

 _"We're lucky then. And those poor bastards are out of luck." M smiling_

 _"Then..."_

 _"Yeah. We'll let the three unlucky teams buy us time as we get out of here." M said_

 _"Alright, let's do it then!" Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Sonic, LLENN, and M were looking at the city hiding as they heard gun noises._

 _"The battle's started." LLENN said_

 _"It's time!" Sonic said_

 _"All right! Go, go, go!"_

 _Sonic and LLENN started running really fast together leaving M behind._

 _"We shouldn't get too far ahead, right?" LLENN said_

 _"I'll tell you when to stop." M said_

 _"Am I a decoy again? Even though I'm team leader, I'm being exploited with a enemy beside me!" LLENN thought_

 _"Let's hurry!" Sonic said_

 _Sonic run's faster leaving LLENN behind._

 _"Hey! Wait up!" LLENN trying to catch up at Sonic_

* * *

 _*At The City*_

 _A player was behind a red car to hide himself. He heal's himself with a health shot._

 _"I somehow survived that. Hey! Is anybody else around?"_

 _"Yeah! I'm alive!"_

 _"Wher are you? Are you okay? Let'a regroup and get out of here!"_

 _"I can't do that. After all, I'm..."_

 _Another player apper's from the dark and start's shooting at him. The bullets hit everywhere around his body and fall's down._

 _"...the enemy. Idiot. You could've checked the statis of yout teammates. Well, I'm the last one on my te-"_

 _Then, someone started firing at him as his body fell at the ground._

 _"All right! We profit while others and then sweep up the rest."_

 _"This is what I love about battle royales." (Hmmmm. Sounds familier.)_

 _Then, grenades fell in front of the team as they all exploded at the same time_

 _"Barvo, Charlie, Delta. Elimination comfirmed. No losses."_

 _"Roger. We'll check the nxt scan from here. Stand by far further instructions, but stay alert."_

 _"What should we do about the pink girl, blue animal, and the big guy dashing down the highway?"_

* * *

 _*Inside A Broken House*_

 _"Man, what a run!" LLENN exhausted_

 _"What do you mean? I'm not even exhausted from that run." Sonic said_

 _"Well, we made it." M said_

 _"Without getting shot." LLENN said_

 _"Yeah." M said_

 _"But I have a feeling they will find us." Sonic said_

 _"Anyway, When's the next scan?" LLENN said_

 _"It's about to start. Get ready." M said_

 _The three of them took out their Satellite Scans. Once the countdown finish, the scan started._

 _"Eight teams were annihilated in the desert area." LLENN said_

 _"That's the result of the teams fighting for the advantageous terrain in the central ruins." M said_

 _"And we were there when that happened." Sonic said_

 _"Anazing." LLENN said_

 _"You mean the pro team's ability?" M said_

 _"And your predictions." LLENN said_

 _"It's reached the residential district." M said_

 _"No one. Thank goodness!" LLENN happy that no one was around them_

 _"The scan's complete. Fifteen teams have been annihilated. There are eight teams left. We're lucky." M said_

 _"Damn it team." Sonic said_

 _"M, who are our next opponents?" LLENN said_

 _The three walk to the map._

 _"To start, the two teams in the foreat are close, but we'll ignore them. Neither side is giving in, so it's a standoff." M said_

 _"They're both lying in wait to ambush the other, so they're waiting in vain." LLENN said_

 _"I think we can count on this team to attack the forcest teams from behind. The team by the spaceship in the marshland has a tactical advantage, so unless something happens, they're gonna stay put." M said_

 _"No matter what?" Sonic said_

 _"Indeed." M said_

 _"Hm."_

 _"To be honest, I can't predict what the team in the desert or in the prairie will do. Especially the team near the ruins. They could enter the ruins, so why can't they set up camp there?" M said_

 _"I was thinking the same thing."_

 _"Anyway, we can ignore them until the next scan. The problem is..." M said_

 _"You mean... those pros?" LLENN said_

 _"There's no way we can beat them. No matter what!" Sonic said_

 _"If their objective isn't to win, but to gain combat experience, it's unlikely they'll wait to sprint an ambush. I'm sure they'll come for us." M said_

 _"They're tough, right? We can't beat them, right? Just like what Sonic said?" LLENN said_

 _"Well... If things go our way, we may be able to beat them. But for that, we need the ability of the compact, quick-witted and agile LLENN and Sonic." M said_

 _"You can count on me!" Sonic said_

 _"Sure! I'm up for anything! Tell us the plan!" LLENN said_

 _"All right. First..."_

* * *

 _*Back With The Pro Players*_

 _"They're a distance away. We'll need to move."_

 _"Alert everyone. We'll move to the residential district in the next ten minutes. We'ce confirmed that only the desert pink munchkin, the big guy, and a blue hedgehog were on the highway."_

* * *

 _*Back At The Residential District*_

 _The players were searching for LLENN, M, and Sonic._

 _"Weapons haven't been confirmed."_

 _The players hid behind a dumpster truck l_ _ooking at the scan._

 _"Scan in 40 seconds."_

 _"Halt. Stay alert."_

 _After 40 seconds of the next scan, it started scanning._

 _"Scan starting."_

 _Then, the scan picked up something, it was three players._

 _"TheyMre close! Due north! 80 meters!"_

 _"I don't see them!"_

 _"I don't have a visual either!"_

 _"Not finding them. There's no vehicles in the intersection."_

 _"Advance."_

 _"Roger!"_

 _The team started walking foward slowly._

 _"The scan doesn't give is the height."_

 _"There's a high possibilitu they're down a manhole."_

 _"Be careful."_

 _They soon reach the destination._

 _"We're there. I donmy see any manholes in the intersection."_

 _"None over here either. Facing northwest, on guard."_

 _"No sign of the enemy."_

 _"Facing northeast, on guard. No visible holes or enemies."_

 _"Facing north, on guard. Likewise, no sign of the enemy."_

 _"There wasn't an error in the scan, they were there?"_

 _"A system error is extremely unlikey. List everything you see in the intersection."_

 _"Cracked asphalt. A rusty bike on its side."_

 _"A car tire laying flat on its side. Two fallen tree trunks. Two suitcases, one small and one big. An empty can. Actually, three of them."_

 _"A shopping cart on the sidewalk. It's empty. No holes in the ground. I keep looking, but there's no trace of them."_

 _One of them used a banaculer and looked around._

 _"Everyone! Shoot the suitcases!"_

 _The two suitcases opened as Sonic and LLENN appered with their weapons. The two started firing at the players. The two shoot one of them in the head. Soon after, they started running towards the players._

 _"Right, at a 45 degree angle! Seven meters ahead!"_

 _The players pointed their weapons at the two of them and started firing. But then, they both dodged the bullets by running super fast. They then fire at another player._

 _"If possible, use the enemy corpses as a shield."_

 _The two continued running fast towards the remaining players. But they soon both hide behind the two bodies as they the players started firing at them._

 _"According to Squad Jam Rules, bodies remain in the field as "Immortal Obiects."_

 _"She's too small! and he dodges them without moving!"_

 _They both pointed their guns at the playrs and started firing. Bullets around the body and a bullet on the forehead._

 _"Why, you!"_

 _The player started charging at LLENN. LLENN jump's over the player. The player tried to shoot LLENN from the air but she was fast. She then land's and run's toward's the player from behind. The player turn's around to shoot LLENN. Both Sonic and LLENN were behind and in front of the player._

 _"Are you two human?"_

 _The two started shooting at the player. Soon after, the body fell down toward's the ground along with the other bodies. They both looked around to try to find other players._

 _"Yeah, you don't have to fire."_

 _"Is it over?"_

 _Sonic and LLENN soon started running away hyperspeed_

 _"The are not normal human speed. It doesn't help us. And so, this training exercise is over."_

 _The two remaining players resign from the tournament. Their bodies soon fell down at the ground._

* * *

 _*At The Real World*_

 _LLENN friends were watching the whole fight from the livestream._

 _"All killed within moments!"_

 _"Against real pros!"_

 _"This is the famous..."_

 _"I still can't believe it."_

 _"The peraon with the avatar "LLENN"..."_

 _They all looked and see a tall girl holding glasses of juice_

 _"Is Ms. Karen!"_

 _"Stop it. You're embarrassing me."_

* * *

 _*Inside ALFheim*_

 _Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Lizbeth, Sinon, Klein, Agil, Leafa, and Yui were watching the fight of Sonic. They were all cheering for Sonic after that fight._

 _"I didn't know Sonic was good with a sniper." Sinon said_

 _"Well, that's Sonic for you." Kirito said_

 _Sonic then logged in into ALFheim. As soon as he logged in, they all started cheering and clapping for Sonic._

 _"Thanks fort the support everyone." Sonic said_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sword Art Online Alternative GGO**

 **Part 2**

* * *

 _*July, 2025, Inside A tall Building*_

 _A girl stood up on her bed as she just woke up._

 _"It's been three months since I moved from my hometown of Hokkaido to attend a women's university in Tokyo. At first, I thought things migjt be different if I came to Tokoyo, at least, I hoped they would, but nothing's changed from when I was in Hokkaido. Of course, I'm not any shorte_ _r."_

 _The girl walked pass a line of people as they all looked at her. She didn't care and just continue walking pass._

 _"I haven't made any friejds at school and haven't joined any clubs. My parents said I can't get a part-time job, so that's out, too. Every day, I just go to the university and then return to my apartment."_

 _The girl stop's as she she's a group of girls walking toward's her. She look's at another direction so the girls won't notice._

 _"Everyone, let's meet at 18:00, okay?"_

 _"Okay!"_

 _The group passed her._

 _d"How lucky. Cute. Short. If only I were their size, I bet-"_

 _As soon as she start's walking. She hit's her head at a sign really hard as she fall's down at the ground. An old came out of her shop._

 _"A-Are you okay?" The old lady said_

 _"Th-This alwasys happens to me. *Giggle*"_

* * *

 _*August 2025 Obihrio, Hokkaido*_

 _"I became interested in VR games when I was home for summer vacation. Seeing it on the news sparked my curiosity."_

 _"The world's first full-dive VRMMORPG utilizing the next generation VR machine, the NerveGeR, Sword Art Online. On the dat it launched in 2022, an incident occurred where the 10,001 players who were logged in became trapped in the VR world, and while it was resolved two years later, 4,000 players lost their lives. The feeling that VR machines were dangerous is still freah in many people's minds. The NerveGear was recalled and destroyed, but because of the next generation machine, the AmuSphere, as well at the license-free development support package, "the Seed," the situation turned around. Games using the Seed have been released one after another, an ever-increasing number that makes it seem as though people have forgotten the SAO Incident. Games that let enjoy full use of their five senses invite players to a different life than their reality..."_

 _"A different life than reality..." The gril whisppered_

* * *

 _*Pelawsom*_

 _"No, I'm just surprised! The straightlaced Kohi wants to know about VR games? Why did you change your mind? Did something happen in Tokoyo?" The girl's friend said_

 _"N-Nothing happened! I just thought I'd try playing one. Miyu, you're good at those games, right! Will you tell me about them?" The girl said_

 _"Seriouly? Sure! I'll tell you! So, what do you want to know?" Miyu quickly said_

 _"They're really not dangerous, right?"_

 _"Definitely not! The AmiSphere is designed to automatically log players out if it detects anything unusual, so there's no need to worry about getting trapped inside the game!" Miyu explaining_

 _"Um, sorry. I didn't get any of that."_

 _"Okay. Anyway, it's not even worth explaining until you but the hardware!" Miyu said_

* * *

 _*Surprise Camera*_

 _"-Um..."_

 _"-Yes?"_

 _The worker turn's around and see's a tall girl in front of him._

 _"I'm looking for an AmuSphere. That and "ALfehim Online."_

* * *

 _*At The Girl's Home*_

 _"Are you done installing it?" Miyu on the phone_

 _"Yeah. It says I can log in."_

 _"You'll become a winged fairy and go on an adventure!" Miyu said_

 _Minutes later, The girl had the AmuSphere on._

 _"I'm sure you'll enjoy ALO, too! Just flying around and chatting with everyone in that beautiful world is a blast!" Miyu said_

 _"Link start."_

 _The girl started entering the virtual world. A menu popped up with a box._

 _*Please enter your avatar's name.*_

 ** _"Welcome to ALfheim Online."_**

 _The girl put's her name. *LLENN*. After she typed her name, nine bubbles appered._

 ** _"Please select your avatar's race."_**

 _The girl chooses Sylph._

 _ **"Your avatar will now be created."**_

* * *

 _*Inside ALFheim Online*_

 _LLENN slowly open's her eyes as she saw herself in the mirror. Clothes similar to Leafea's, tall, long ears, purple wings, long hair, and boots._

 _"Wh-Wha..." LLENN shocked_

* * *

 _*Back At The Real World*_

 ** _*Disconnection, Incraesed Heart Rate*_**

 ** _The girl quickly wakes up and take's off the AmuSphere all sweating._**

 _"Why was I so tall?"_

 _*Minutes Later*_

 _"Sorry! I completely forgot you had a complex about your height!" Miyu said_

 _"Hey, Miyu, can't I create my own character?"_

 _"Avatars are created randomly, so you'll just have to make another one using charcater creation." Miyu said_

 _"I'm not so sure about ALO."_

 _*Moments Later*_

 _"Were you traumatizd? Then do you want to convert your character?" Miyu said_

 _"Convert?"_

 _"Have LLENN, the character you created, move. You can transfer a different game using the same ID. You can't take any items or money with you, but since you just started, that's doesn't matter." Miyu said_

 _"Okay. I'll try a different game."_

 _"Also, if I can get a ticket to Elsa Kanzaki's next concert, I'll be going to Tokyo, so let me stay over then! See ya!"_

 _*Minutes Later*_

 _The tall girl lay's back on her bed and put's the Amusphere back on._

 ** _"Beginning character conversion."_**

 _The girl enters the virtual with a different look but still tall. Her heart rate was high._

 _"I'm tall again!"_

 _She switches to another game but she's still tall_

 _"Now I'm long horizontally!"_

 _She switches again, still tall and a monster too. Her heart rate starte going up more._

 _"That's not even human!"_

 _She does again but still tall and buff. He heart rate keeps going up._

 _Every game she switches makes her tall and a different look. Soon after, Her heart rate was at 212 as she was at the floor breathing heavy. She slowly get's back up. But not giving up yet._

 ** _"Beginning character conversion."_**

* * *

 _*Inside The Virtual*_

 _The girl started entering the new game._

 _"This is the 37th time! Please. Please. Please!"_

 _*Few minutes Later*_

 _The girl slowly bring's her head up to she was in a totally different game. She look's at the mirror to see herself short._

 _"I found it! I found it! I found it at last! Cute! This is a cute girl!" The girl happy and jumping around_

 _She start's running some place else._

 _"Wow, so small!"_

 _"What's that? A girl?"_

 _"Did you see that? A kid in here..."_

 _"Hey, she's cute!"_

 _"Look at how small she is! I didn't know there were avatars like that!"_

 _"An NPC?"_

 _"I'm so happy! I'm short and cute! I'm LLENN!"_

 _After running for while, she finally stops in another location._

 _"By the way, what kind of game is this?" LLENN said_

 _LLENN open's the menu for the tutorial._

 ** _*Go through the tutorial? Yes or No*_**

 _LLENN click's on the yes button as she start's getting transported to the tutorial._

* * *

 _*At The Tutorial area*_

 _LLENN appered inside a shooting range._

 _"Where am I?" LLENN looking around_

 _"Glad you could make it, maggot!"_

 _"M-Maggot?" LLENN said_

 _A woman appered outta nowhere._

 _"If you're not a maggot, then your parents spawned a dung beetle! Listen up, dung beetle! This world is overrun with grotesque monsters, out-of-control machines and homicidal players! Starting now, I'm going to beat into you the skills you need to live in this harsh environment!"_

 _"U-Um..."_

 _"You will answer with, "Yes, ma'am!"_

 _"Y-Yes, ma'am!"_

 _"Why did you come here, dung beetle?"_

 _"To become a cute girl." LLENN said_

 _"To survive! This is what you need to do that! Dubg beetle, tell me what this is." The woman pointing a pistol at LLENN's head_

 _"It-it's a gun!"_

 _"You're pretty sharp for a dung beetle. There are two basic types of guns. Optical guns and live-ammo guns! Optical guns are lighter, have a long range and have better precision."_

 _The woman fire's the Optical gun as the laser hit's the target._

 _"It's also easy to switch out energy packs. But when it's PvP, their power can be defended against with an anti-optical protective field. And then there are live ammunition guns."_

 _The woman started firing a pistol at the target in the middle of the target._

 _"You fire bullets that have actual mass. They're powerful and protective fields can't stop them. But they're easily affected by the wind, and the magazines are heavy and bulky. In theory, you'd use optical guns in monster battles, and live-ammo guns in PvP battles. Got it?"_

 _"U-Um..."_

 _"Answer me!"_

 _"Yes, ma'am!"_

 _"I will now teach you the basics of gun handling."_

 _"What!"_

 _A laser was pointed on LLENN's forehead._

 _"It's the Bullet Line. It appears the moment an enemy puts their finger on the trigger. A buller travels down this line. If you see a Bullet Line, immediately counterattack or evade."_

 _"Answer!"_

 _"Yes, ma'am!"_

 _*Moments Later*_

 _LLENN was pointing her weapon at the target._

 _"Keep your arm close, hold the gun steady, and squeeze the trigger."_

 _LLENN was shaking so much, the Bullet Circle couldn't stay still._

 _"That's the Bullet Circle. The tragectory prediction circle. When you pull the trigger, the bullet will hit a random point in that circle. Try firing!"_

 _LLENN closes one eye and pull's the trigger. The bullet hit's the side instead of the target._

 _"Wonderful! Of all the dung beetles in the dung heap, you're at the botton. Let me make a prediction. Once you get out there, you'll die within five seconds! If you don't wanna die, fire! Fire! Fire! Keeping firing!"_

 _LLENN continues firing at the target but every bullets hits the side instead of the target._

 _"Shooting is the only way you'll survive!"_

 _Soon after, the bullets were now hitting the target._

 _"Never forget that!"_

 _*Seconds Later*_

 _LLENN had a sniper and pointed it at the target._

 _"The size of the circle chnages, depending on your pulse. Calm down and fire."_

 _LLENN pull's the trigger as the bullet start's flying toward's the target._

 _"Excellent, dung beetle! Never pick up a sniper rifle again."_

 _Soon after, she fires a SMG toward's the targets. Every bullet hit every moving target._

 _"Pretty good snapshots. A submachine gun suits you. Looks like even a dung beetle has a redeeming quality."_

 _LLENN turn's around with a smile on her face._

 _"Next, we'll cover the use of knives!" The woman taking out two knives_

 _"Yes, ma'am!"_

 _"First..."_

 _"This game is a little too intense!" LLENN thought_

* * *

 _*September 2025*_

 _"I decided to keep playing Gun Gale Online. Not only did I like walking around as the cute LLENN, I'd already gone through the hassle of starting the game. So I tried my best to hunt monsters."_

 _LLENN point's her Optical gun at the monster and fire's. The bullet hit's the monster. After the monster was shot, it disappered from thin-air. After that, she continue's to look for more monsters._

 _"They'd turn into particles of light and disapper when I shot them, so I didn't feel too guilty about it. I would take ouf low-level monsters... run away from high-level monsters... and occasionally die. When there was a monster I couldn't defeat, I'd learn how to beat it from a strategy site."_

 _LLENN fire's her weapon at a gaint scorpion taking out it's claws. The scorpion then attack's LLENN with it's other claw but LLENN quickly move's away from the oncoming attack. After the attack, LLENN apper's from the dust as she run's on top of the claws. She jump's up super high and turn's around. She fire's as the laser go's through the giant scorpion's head and removing it from it's body. The scorpion soon disapper's in thin-air._

 _"Slowly but surely, I acquired experience points. But..."_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _LLENN was lookinh at her reflection again._

 _"I want something more stylish. Now that I'm finally cute..." LLENN said_

 _Minutes Later, LLENN enter's a shop that sells clothes. She looked around for her style but nothing._

 _"Just as I thought, they don't have anything cute. *Sigh*"_

 _LLENN soon's see something changing colors._

 _* **We can chnage your color.***_

 _LLENN gasp as she it._

 _*Later*_

 _LLENN had her outfit all pink._

 _"This isn't exactly what I had in mind, but pink is pink."_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _LLENN come's out of the shop with her outfit all pink. Even her weapin was pink._

 _"Now it's perfect."_

 _"-Look at that cute little player."_

 _"-Is that a girl?"_

 _"That's a boy!"_

 _"All right! I'll do my best to level up!"_

* * *

 _*At A Different Location*_

 _"Alright, then. With any luck, they'll fall for it." LLENN hiding behind a giant boulder_

 _LLENN set up a string in the middle along with a grenade behing a tank. LLENN sit's and open's her menu. She click's on music as headset's appered on LLENN as she start's listening to some tunes. She even pours a glass of Tea. Sitting alone in a desert. LLENN takes a sip of her drink._

 _"Tea tastes better when I drink it while listening to Elsa Kanazaki. GGO is great." LLENN said_

 _LLENN throw's a cookie at her mouth as she start's chewing on it._

 _"No matter how much I drink or eat here, I'll never get fat." LLENN said_

 _LLENN then spotted people coming._

 _"People are coming this way!" LLENN thought_

 _"Listen. If you encounter people who aren't your allies, you can be sure a firefight will ensue!"_

 _"Should I run? Or log out and return to reality? What do I do? What should I do?"_

 _LLENN duck's._

 _"This hunting ground is too far."_

 _"On the bright side, we're not competing with other players."_

 _"We can rack up experience points all night."_

 _LLENN stop's ducking and look's._

 _"Th-They're not noticing me? Why?"_

 _"We finally made-"_

 _Seconds later, a huge explosion happend in front of the enemies._

 _"My trap!"_

 _"Someone was here before us? Where are they?"_

 _"Are we being targeted?"_

 _"If they find me, they'll kill me!"_

 _"Fine them!"_

 _"They'll kill me!"_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _"There's no point in trying to talk to them! Exchange bullets instead of words!"_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"Advance!"_

 _LLENN start's running. One of the enemies spotted LLENN charging at them super fast. LLENN fires her weapon at the player but a shield was blocking the lasers. But then, a laser go's threw the player's head as the player's body hit's the ground and disapper's in thin-air. Another player try aiming at LLENN but LLENN kept side-stepping and firing at the player. She then take's out another player. She passes threw the third player very fast as she keep's firing at the third player. She then fires at the player's shield and eventually kills him. All the players disappered in thin-air. LLENN was breathing heavily._

 _"I won. But why couldn't they..? Could it be? Very interesting. I mighy be able to use this." LLENN said_

* * *

 _*Inside A Restraunt*_

 _"Have you heard about the Pink Devil? It's a PKer in the desert field that ambushes other players. It killed Kenji!"_

 _"Seriously? I hear it wears camouflage, so it could be three meters away and you wouldn't even know."_

 _"On top of that, it's small and nimble."_

 _"It must have a really high Agility. It could be even better then... the Blue Blur himself."_

 _"What's the pink punk armed with?"_

 _"Czech submachine gun, vz. 61. Two of them."_

 _"Even its guns are small? That's hardcore."_

 _"So it's camouflaged in all pink, sneaks up on its oppenents, and suddenly..."_

 _"They're wiped out before they can even see its face._

* * *

 _*Back With LLENN*_

 _LLENN continued running threw the desert and passing a tank until without warning, someone pointed a pistol at her head._

 _"You're even smaller than the rumors say." A female voice said_

 _LLENN look's a see's a female player with tight clothing._

 _"Nice to meet you, Pink Devil. Did you get too used to the taste of victory using your camouflage strategy? I get it. It's fun PKing, right? After all, it's a game. It's GGO. It's fun, so what's wrong with it? There's nothing wrong with it. But..."_

 _The female move's the pistol away from LLENN's head._

 _"You should be careful." The female said_

 _"You're... not going to shoot me?" LLENN said_

 _"No, I'm not gonna shoot you. I was curious about what the Pink Devil was like, somI came to see for myself. I didn't expect you to be a little girl. Hey, why not come back to town with me and have some tea? Let Big Sister here treat you *Wink*. There aren't many female players here, so let's be friends!" The female said_

 _"And that was how I met Pitohui, or Pito."_

* * *

 _*At Saloon*_

 _LLENN and the female were at town drinking some tea inside a small restraunt._

 _"I see, so that's what you wear in town. You really are hardcore. So, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Pitohui. Or just Pito is fine. What's your name, shortie!" Pitohui introducing herself_

 _"Uh! Hello. My name is LLENN." LLENN introducing herself as well_

 _"LLENN, huh? That's a cute name. Also, no need to be so polite." Pito said_

 _LLENN noticed something on Pito's face._

 _"You're curious about the tattoo?" Pito said_

 _"N-No..."_

 _"Like I said, there aren't many female GGO players, so guys are always hitting on us, right? But once I added the tattoo, the number plummeted. Why don't you give it a try, LLENN?" Pito said_

 _"Um, Pitohui, have-"_

 _"Just Pito is fine." Pito said_

 _"Okay, Pito. Have you been playing VR games a long time?" LLENN asking Pito_

 _"Yeah, I'd say so. I've been playing GGO since it launched. I like the bloodthirsty worldview you don't find in other VR games. What about you, LLENN?" Pito asking LLENN_

 _"GGO is the first game I've played, and I started three months ago." LLENN said_

 _"You're still a newbie! And yet you PK using that fiendish method. I'm impressed! You're really talented." Pito said_

 _"Well, I'll try to rein it in a bit." LLENN said_

 _"Hey, why don't we register as Friends? I think there's a lot I can teach you and I'm sick of playing with sleazy guys all the time. Well?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _Soon after, LLENN get's a friend from Pito. LLENN accpect's her friend request._

 _"Done deal. LLENN, I look foward to adventuring with you." Pito said_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _Pito look's out of the window._

 _"It's already this late? Are you going to log off, LLENN?" Pito said_

 _"I was thinking of looking for a new live-ammo gun today." LLENN said_

 _"Then leave it to me!" Pito said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Pito and LLENN were at a weapons shop looking to buy new weapons._

 _"Here. This shop specializes in rare items obtained from exploring ruins and defeating tough monsters."_

 _"Wow! Amazing. I didn't know a shop lile this existed." LLENN looking around_

 _"LLENN, LLENN! I recommend this one! It says it just came in yesterday." Pito calling LLENN_

 _LLENN walk's toward's Pito to see what's she's calling her for._

 _"Check it out!"_

 _"What is it?" LLENN said_

 _LLENN walk's closer to get a better look of the weapon._

 _"It's cute. It's just darlin'!"_

 _"LLENN, you're from Hokkaido?"_

 _"I want this. I'll buy it. I'll definitely buy it!" LLENN wanting the weapon_

* * *

 _*Minutes Later*_

 _Pito and LLENN were walking as LLENN carried her new weapon._

 _"I get it. Wanting to hold onto your new gun for a while. You want to get used to "the feel" of it." Pito said_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"What are you going to name it?" Pito said_

 _"N-Name? For the gun?" LLENN said_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"I-I don't... I'll do it!"_

 _"Okay, then. So, what's its name?"_

 _"P-chan." LLENN naming her new weapon_

 _"That's a nice name. You have to hand-feed P-chan plenty of enemy blood. A gun will never betray you. The more eneimes you kill, the bigger it'll grow." Pito said_

 _"Yeah! I'll do my best to kill!" LLENN said_

* * *

 _*At The Desert*_

 ** _"And so, Pito and I teamed up, forming a two-person squadron. Whenever we both had time, we'd go hunting together. Pito is am ultra-rich gun fanatic who changed her weapon every time. But other than that, she was mostly a mystery to me."_**

 _"Say, Pito, what's your hobby?" LLENN said_

 _"*Yawn*, Other than this game? Nothing." Pito said_

 _"I lile listening to music. I often listen to classical music and movie soundtracks. Elsa Kanazaki is my favorite singer right now." LLENN telling her hobbies_

 _"Music, huh? I hardly listen to it." Pito said_

 _"Really? Maybe I was just projecting, but I figured yoiu'd a music fan." LLENN said_

 _"*Giggle* I can't even read sheet music. If you saw me in real life, you'd be shocked." Pito said_

 _"Oh, sorry. Let's not talk any more about real life." LLENN said_

 _"Well, we're prettu close now, so if we ever do meet in real life, I'd reveal my ture identity. It'd be a so-called "offline meeting." How about you, LLENN? Do you have the courage for that? I think you would be surprised, Pito." LLENN said_

 _"Then, how about this? One of these days, you and I will fight, and if you win, we'll meet in real life." Pito said_

 _"If I beat you? Th-That wouldn't happen for..."_

 _"Okay, I'll male you a promise. Train hard and then try to defeat me with P-chan one day." Pito said_

 _"U-Understood! No, I got itam I swear I'll take you down someday, Pito!" LLENN said_

 _"That's a good answer. Okay, to mark our vow..."_

 _"Vow?"_

 _"As prood of our shared vow, we clack metal together. That was popular in the Edo era. Don't you remember?" Pito said_

 _"Pito, are you over 170 years old in real life?" LLENN said_

 _"That's still a secret. So, someday we'll seriously go uo against each other, and if I lose, we'll meet in real life. It's a promise between women!" Pito said_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _Pito and LLENN both clack metal together with there weapons._

* * *

 _*January 2026*_

 ** _"And so..."_**

 _"LLENN, Happy New Year!"_

 _"Happy New Year, Pito!"_

 _"Hey, LLENN, do you know about Squad Jam?" Pito playing pool table_

 _"What's that?"_

 ** _"...I learned about Squad Jam."_**

* * *

 _*To...Be...Continue...*_

* * *

 _"Next Time: Fan Letter." LLENN as the narrotors_

* * *

 _*Inside GGO*_

 _A player started logging in Gun Gale Online. The player had blue fur that covered most of its body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and emerald-green eyes. It also has six long quills on the back of it's head two spines protruding from his back behind hos shoulders, and a short tail. The player also wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot. He also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands._

 _Everyone that was around the area looked at the player all shocked._

 _"He's back."_

 _"It can't be."_

 _"What's he doing here?"_

 _The player make's fist as look's around._

 _"I'm finally back!" The Player said_


	3. Fan Letter And A Returning Player

**Sword Art Online Alternative GGO**

 **Fan Letter And A Returing Player**

* * *

 _*January 2026*_

 _"LLENN, Happy New Year!" Pito said_

 _"Happy New Year!"_

 _"Hey, LLENN, do you know ablut Squad Jam?" Pito playing a game of pool_

 _"Squid Jam?"_

 _"Don't make me picture something weird!" Pito said_

 _"But isn't that just salted fermentd squid paste?" LLENN said_

 _"Well, that's true. But that's "squid." "Squad" is a small number of soldiers assigned to a task" Pito said_

 _"Then what about "jam"?"_

 _"There's the kind you spread on bread, but here it measn to squish a lot of things together."_

 _"Oh, like when bullets get jammed in a gun. So, squads are jammed together?" LLENN said_

 _"Right! Squad Jam is a tournament where teams compete in a battle royale." Pito said_

* * *

 _*At Town*_

 _A player started logging in Gun Gale Online. The player had blue fur covered most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso and emerald-green eyes. The player also has six long quills on the back of his head, two spines protruding from back behind his soulders, and a short tail. The player also wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot. He also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hand. The name of the player appered on top of his head._

 _*Sonic*_

 _The player's make a fist and look's around._

 _"I'm finally back! And this time, I'm solo." Sonic said_

 _The player start's walking foward while looking around the town._

 _"The town looks the same. Nothing has changed."_

 _While walking around the town and passing buildings. Sonic walk's pass a poster that said._

 _*Sqaud Jam*_

 _Sonic then stop's walking and turn's around. He stop's in front of the poster. Sonic take's the poster off the wall._

 _"Squad Jam?" Sonic looking at the poster_

 _Sonic look's around to find someone to help explain what is Squad Jam._

 _"Does know what is Squad Jam!?" Sonic shouting out_

 _"It's a tournament! Teams are all place in different locations and the last the team standing wins!" Someone shouting_

 _"Ok, thank you!" Sonic shouted back_

 _Sonic continue's walking around the city._

 _"Guess I'll enter this Squad Jam tournament. But I need to buy a weapon first." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*At The Desert, Inside A Dark Cave*_

 _"Squad Jam, shortened to "SJ." Pito said_

 _"A battle royale is where everyone fights each other at the same time, right?" LLENN said_

 _"Right. LLENN, do you know about "Bullet of Bullets"? Everyone calls it "BoB." Pito said_

 _"I know at least that much. Thirty of the players who made it through a one-on-one preliminary tournament kill each other until only one remains to decide GGO's strongest player. Right?" LLENN explaining_

 _"I actually participated in the last tournament, which was the third one." Pito said_

 _"Really! How did you do?"_

 _"I was killed during the preliminary. And it was only the second round."_

 _"Oh. That's too bad."_

 _"Well, I was taken out by a sniper, so I was just unlucky. But in the finals, something unusual happened. Three players worked together as a team until just before the end. It was a blast to watch! I was on the edge of my seat! Especially the one who look's like an animal but runs super fast, blue and badass. *Clear's Thoart* Anyway, So this Japanese guy who was watching BoB live had an idea. He said, "I want to see a team battle royale like this!" Pito said_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"So he sent a message to ZASKAR, the company that created and operates GGO"_

 _"Don't tell me they granted the request of some random guy?"_

 _"It's true. He told ZASKAR that he'd be a sponsor for the tournament. I wonder how much he spent. His real-life identity has been revealed. I believe he's a novelist in his 50s who has such a pathological interest in guns that they're in all of his stories."_

 _"There really are all kinds of people."_

 _"Well, he's a gun freak and also a novelist. This is what you get when they're combined. If he's walking around town, he should probably be arrested."_

 _"Pito, do you have a grudge against the author?"_

 _"Not especially. But his enthusiasm paid off, since Zaskar responded, "Okay, we'll hold a single sponsor mini-tournament on the Japanese server." That's SJ, Squad Jam. They're looking for teams to participate now. It's being held next Sundat, February first." Pito said_

 _"I wonder if they'll get a lot of people."_

 _"It seems a decent number if teams signed up as soon as it was announced. I'm sure the powerhouses who made it to the BoB finals will all pass. I don t think they play well together." Pito said_

 _"You don't say." LLENN chewing on a cookie_

 _"You don't seem interested." Pito said_

 _"Because I'm not suited for a PvP tournament." LLENN said_

 _"That's coming from someone who's a nastu PKer."_

 _"Th-That's..."_

 _"Let me get to the point. LLENN, enter SJ."_

 _"What? Me? Form a team with you?" LLENN said_

 _"No. It's a hige disapointment, but I can't participate. On the day of the tournament, I have to go to the wedding of my best friend since middle school. If she ever found out that I blew it off to play in a game tournament, even if I won without dying..." Pito explaining why she can't participate in the tournament_

 _"Yeah. You'd be killed in real life, huh?" LLENN said_

 _"I know, right? But are you free that day, LLENN? Do you have a friend's wedding, or your own to go to?" Pito said_

 _"I don't think I have anything." LLENN said_

 _"Then you're in! I'll take care of your registration." Pito said_

 _"Wait a second! What makes you think that? Anyway, this is a team battle, right? Who would I team up with?" LLENN said_

 _"So you are interested!"_

 _"I'm just asking!"_

 _"I know this strong player. He's a man, and well, he's weird, and to be blunt, he pretty much has the mind of a criminal, but he's not a bad guy. Not that he's a nice guy, either. Team up with him, okay?" Pito suggested_

 _"What? Just two of us?"_

 _"Yeah, just you two. Everyone else I had in mind is busy that day."_

 _"Pito... Do you really think I'd respond with, "Yay! I'll do it!"?" LLENN said_

 _"Anything new you do is an experience." Pito said_

 _"Well, but..."_

 _"Hey, LLENN. I get the feeling you're really burdend." Pito said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"In real life, you're depressed about something, aren't you? So, to put it nicely, you came to GGO to blow off steam. To put it not so nicely, you came to escape." Pito said_

 _"*Gasp*" LLENN dropping her cookie_

 _"Your expression says, "How did you know?" but it was easy to tell. After all, I'm the same way. There are too many things in real life I resent or I can't do anything about, so I let loose here. Here I can blast away to my heart's content, murdering monsters and humans." Pito said_

 _"Pito..."_

 _A loud boom came from inside the cave._

* * *

 _*Inside The Cave*_

 _Pito and LLENN started running inside the dark cave to see who activated the trap._

 _"I'm saying whatever we can't do in reality, let's take them to extreme here!" Pito said_

 _A huge skeleton monster appered and roared at them. Pito and LLENN started firing their weapons at the monster._

 _"Let's go wild, LLENN!"_

 _Lot's of bullets were contacted with the monster._

 _"If I don't hear from you by Wednesdau morning, I'm taking it as a "yes!" Pito said_

 _"I didn't agree to that!" LLENN said_

 _"Whatever, just do it!"_

 _"I told you..."_

 _"Mow 'em down!"_

* * *

 _*At The Real World*_

 _"Squad Jam? A team battle? What? That sounds awesome!" Miyu excited_

 _"But... I'm kind of scared of fighting people face-to-face. And even if he knows Pito, I'm not really comfortable teaming up with a stranger. If I get in his way, I'll just be a nuisance. What do you think I should do, Miyu? As a VR game veteran, I want your frank opinion."_

 _"If you think it could be fun, you should do it!" Miyu said_

 _"Well, yeah, but..."_

 _"Huh? Wait a second._

* * *

 _*At Pelawsom*_

 _"Squad Jam is on February 1st?" Miyu said_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"That's the day of Elsa Kanzaki's concert. We talked about trying to get tickets!" Miyu said_

* * *

 _*At Kohiruimaki's House*_

 _"*Gasp* I forgot about that! Sorry. If we can get tickets, of course we'll go, And you can stay over here." Kohiruimaki said_

* * *

 _*Back With Miyu*_

 _"Okay. But what do we do if we can't get tickets? To be honest,our chances are 50/50." Miyu eating her sundae_

 _"When will we know for sure?"_

 _"Tuesday at 16:00."_

 _"Tell me as soon as you find out. If we get tickets. I'll definitely say no to the tournament!"_

* * *

 _*Kohiruimaki's Apartment, Night Time*_

 _"The rules are basically the same as the individual battle royale, BoB. The match begins after the participatning teams are teleported to the field. The team that survives to the end is the winner. The setting is a special field. The teleporation is random, so any advantage or disadvantage is luck. The players can use any weapon at their disposal. They can use any vehicles in the field, too. Normally, corpses disapper right away, but in SJ, they linger for ten minutes. Satellite scan. So these are terminals given to the participants that periodically display the opponent's positions for a short time, huh?" Kohirumaki reading the rules for Squad Jam_

* * *

 _*January 27th*_

 _Kohirumaki started walking back home thinking of getting the tickets for the concert on Sunday._

 ** _"Please let me get a ticket to see Elsa Kanzaki. Please let me get it."_**

 _Kohirumaki noticed the group of girls talking to eachother. Kohirumaki continue's walking pass the group of girls._

 _"-Hey, did you see her?"_

 _"-She really stands out."_

 _"Yeah. She's so tall."_

* * *

 _*Minutes Later*_

 _Kohirumaki's phone started ringing. It was Miyu. She answer's the phone._

 _"Kohi, I'm sorry! I couldn't get us tickets for Elsa Kanzaki's concert!" Miyu said_

 _"I see. Yeah, that's too bad. Thanks for letting me know." Kohirumaki said_

 _Kohirumaki end's the phone call._

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"Let's go wild, LLENN!"_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _Kohirumaki just stood in the same spot thinking about GGO as everyone else started walking at the green light. She then come's back in reality and start's walking._

 _"I'll go wild, all right."_

* * *

 _*Inside GGO, Saloon*_

 _LLENN entered the place looking for someone._

 _"LLENN!" Pito shouted_

 _LLENN look's up to see Pito waving down at her._

 _"Up here!" Pito said_

 _Moments Later, LLENN was with Pito in a room alone._

 _"I knew I could count on you!" Pito patting on LLENN a lot_

 _"Ow! That hurts, Pito." LLENN telling her to stop_

 _"So, I asked the person you're going to partner with to do something for me in real life, so we'll have to wait a bit." Pito said_

 _"So Pito knows him in real life. Is he her boyfriend? Lover? Husband? Even her father or son are possibilities." LLENN thought_

 _"By the way, did you read the SJ rules? Knowing you, I bet you read every word!" Pito said_

 _"Y-Yeah."_

 _"Then let's go over the important points for SJ." Pito opening up her menu_

 _"Teams of two six people can take part. An accidental shooting or friendly fire will cause damage to your teammates. In BoB, you can't communicate with other players, but team members can here. Naturally, you can't contact other teams. In SJ, corpses disapper after ten minutes and are returned to the saloon. At the beginning of the game, all enemies are at least 1km apart, but they can close that distance quickly, so stay on guard. With an unobstructed view, a sniper rifle cam shoot you from 800 meters. Bullets from a mchine gun will fly at you from 600 meters. But the most important SJ rule, and this will be on the test... The satellite scan only indicates the position of the team leader. Okay, LLENN." Pito explaining the rules to LLENN_

 _"Even if the other members are hiding, you can't tell until you see them. So you can actually use the leader's position to draw the enemy into a trap."_

 _"Now that's my LLENN, the antliom pit trapper! You catch on quick!"_

 _"Forget I said that."_

 _"I'm praising you! For your merciless attacks nobody else would think of! It gives me chills!"_

 _"-Sensei!"_

 _"Yes, LLENN?"_

 _"What happens if the leader dies? Does the team lose? That wouldn't be fun for everyone, would it? In SJ, you enter your members' ranks during registration, so if the leader dies, the next rank becomes the leader." Pito said_

 _"That males sense. Them, our team doesn't need to worry about that."_

 _"That's right. So do your best. If the two of you win, it'll be so cool." Pito said_

 _"So it's really just two of us?" LLENN said_

 _"The rules also state that only leader can resign, and if that happens, the entire team resigns, but that wouldn't really matter for you." Pito said_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"That's everything, squad leader LLENN!" Pito said_

 _"Wha! Squad leader? You mean, I'm the leader? Why? Is the person I'm partnering with weaker than me?" LLENN said_

 _"So you're speaking politely now? That's not it. Of course he's a strong player." Pito said_

 _"Then why?"_

 _"That's a secret! But it's part of the strategy." Pito said_

 _The door behind LLENN open's._

 _"Sorry. I'm late." The player said_

 _"Damn right you're late." Pito said_

 _"My bad, Pito. But I got everything done." The player said_

 _"Let me introduce him. This stupidly big mountain of a man will be fighting by your side this time. Go on, tell her your name." Pito said_

 _"Nice to meet you. My name is M. I look forward to working together." M introducing himself_

 _"Nice to meet you. I'm LLENN." LLENN introducing herself to M_

 _"I've got things to do, so I'll leave the rest to you youngsters. Bye!" Pito walking out of the room and closing the door_

 _"Um... Well, please don't be so nervous. I mean, don't be nervous. If I'm too polite, Pito will barrage me with punches later." M said_

 _"Yes. I mean, okay! Let's go with that! Now that I've decided to participate, I'll give it my all, so, uh, I'm looking forward to it, M." LLENN said_

 _"Likewise. Let's do our best together, LLENN. Is it okay I just call you LLENN? Adding "-chan" is... not my style." M requested_

 _"Sure."_

 _"What were you and Pito talking about before I got here?" M said_

 _"We reviewed the rules, and she told me that I'm the leader for some reason." LLENN said_

 _"Did she tell you why we're meeting today?"_

 _"Nothing at all."_

 _"*Sigh* Shessh. Let's go."_

 _"Go where?"_

* * *

 _*At A Different Location*_

 _"The staging area. I want to ascertain you skill level. Aim at the target and shoot while standing. Slowly fire ten shots on semi-auto." M commanded_

 _LLENN start's firing at the pineapple. Only 4 bullets hit the pineapple._

 _"Now fire ten shots as fast as you can, the rest on full-auto."_

 _LLENN switches from semi-autom to full-auto. LLENN pull's the trigger as bullets started flying towards the pineapple. After enough bullets hit the pineapple, the pineapple exploded._

 _*Moments Later*_

 _"Sprint full speed to the truck. After you touch it, run back, also at full speed."_

 _LLENN run's toward the truck amd slam's her hand on it. She turn's around to run back again._

 _"While sprinting full speed, fire all of your bullets on full-auto."_

 _LLENN start's firing at the pineapple again. It then ripped apart because of the bullets._

 _"When you're down to eight shots or less, reload immediately!"_

 _LLENN reload's her weapon and start's firing again._

 _"Walk with eyes closed. As normally as possible, with uniform steps. Turn to whichever angle I tell you."_

 _LLENN turn's right very quickly._

 _"When I give the signal, stand up and run."_

 _LLENN stand's up from faceing down and start's running._

 _"At the next signal, lie facedown again!"_

 _LLENN jump's on the ground facedown._

 _"Walk backwards as fast as you can!"_

 _LLENN continue's walking backward's until she trip's and fall._

 _"If you fall, roll with it and lie on your belly!"_

 _Instead of hitting the ground on her butt, she instead rolled onto her belly_

 _"Get in a ball and roll down the slope!"_

 _LLENN start's rolling down a slope as a ball. Soon after, she hit's the ground on her back dizzy._

 _"I have a general idea of your abilities." M said_

 _"That's yours, M? It's big. What is it?" LLENN looking at M's weapon_

 _"M14-EBR. EBR stands for Enhanced Battle Rifle. It's a reinforced version of an old rifle. The caliber is 7.62 mm."_

 _"So your fighting style is intermediate range on semi-auto?" LLENN said_

 _"I suppose so. Basically, I like to keep my distance from the enemy when fighting. I use EBR for short distances too, but if we're in the same room, I go with this. HK45. German, 45 caliber. The magazine capacity is ten shots. The lever is the safety. I want you to remember all this, just in case." M taking out his pistol_

 _"Got it. The lever goes up, right?" LLENN said_

 _"Any other questions?"_

 _"Um, why am I the leader?"_

 _"I have a strategy. I'll actually be the one in charge of our tactics." M said_

 _"I wonder what's in that big thing." LLENN looking at the bag_

* * *

 _*With Sonic*_

 _Sonic was the Saloon place sitting down bu himself reading the rules of Squad Jam._

 _"Teams are teleported to a field. The last team standing is the winner. The setting is a special field. Teleporation is random, any advantages or disadvantages is base on luck. Players can use any weapon on their disposal. Plauers can use any vehicles that are available in the field as well, Normally corpses disapper right, but im SJ, they stay for ten minutes. Satellite scan. Slmthese are terminals given to the participants that that diaplay the oppnent's position for a short amount of time." Sonic reading the rules of Squad Jam_

 _Sonic open's up his inventory and tap's on his weapon. The weapon appered on his hand. Kagemitsu G4. He kept staring at the sword._

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _Sonic had flashback's when he fought Death Gun using the exact same sword._**

 ** _Another flashback was when Sonic stopped bullets using his sword._**

 ** _The last flashback was when Sonic cut threw Sinon's Sniper Bullet._**

 ** _*End Of FlashBacks*_**

 _"*Sigh* Maybe it is te for a change." Sonic looking at his sword_

 _Sonic put's his sword back to his inventory as he wasn't going to use in Squad Jam. He then summons another weapon as it appeared at his hands. The Hecate 2._

 _"Thank you Sinon for letting me use borrowing this." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*At The Real World, Kohirumaki's Apartment*_

 _ **"Dear Ms. Elsa Kanzaki. This is my first time writing a fan letter. I love your songs, and your voice always soothes me. So much so that I forgot any unpleasantness in daily life. I've been tall ever since I was a kid amd have had a complex about it since then. I wanted to have a circle of friends, but when I imagined towering over them and standing out, I couldn't work up the courage. Even so, I knew things couldn't stay like this, so I started playing VR games. If I became a different character from my reality, then maybe I could get better at socializing. And so, I was able to become a short, cute character in that VR game. A super-cite girl clad in pink. The game is Gun Gale Online, and you shoot each other with guns on a devastated Earth. It's pretty brutal, but by being a short cute girl, and listening to your songs while there, I'd like to chnage my real-life self, if only a little bit. I apologize for this rambling letter. I want to close it by asking you a favor, Ms. Elsa. If possible, could you hold your next concert in a larger venue? I think there were a lot of people like me who couldn't get a ticket." Kohirumaki writing a fan letter to Elsa Kanzaki**_

 _*Minutes Later*_

 _Kohirumaki put's the fan letter inside the mailbox._

 ** _"Please continue to make wonderful songs. From a huge fan, Karen Kohirumaki."_**

* * *

 _*GGO, February 1st*_

 ** _"All players logged into Gun Gale Online, your attention, please. Beginning today at 14:00, we're hosting the team battle royale tournament, Squad Jam!"_**

 ** _"As the sponsor, I'm really looking foward to this. Everyone, please get your fill of shooting each other in the game."_**

 ** _"Guess how many shots will be fired by the end of the tournament! 500 credits per guess!"_**

 _"M, I'm counting on you." LLENN said_

 _"Pito gave me a message. She said, "You'd better win." M said_

 _"Yeah, Pito would say that."_

 _"I told her that I'd do the best I could. I also told her if you're killed in action, I might surrender."_

 _"Yeah, that's okay with me."_

 _"Let's have a good tome seeing how far we can get."_

 _"Roger!"_

 _At a different part of the location, Sonic was looking around as everyone was getting ready for Squad Jam. Including himself. It was first time participating in a online tournament all by himself teaming up with random players. Sonic had a smile on his face._

 _"Wish me luck guys." Sonic said_

 ** _"Everyone participating in Squad Jam, thank you for your patience! Are all of your team members here?"_**

 _"Yeah!"_

 _The countdown until Squad Jam start's._

 _*10:00 Minutes*_

* * *

 _*In A Dark Area*_

 _"LLENN, get ready." M said_

 _"Right."_

 _LLENN and M both summoned their weapons ready to battle._

 _*With Sonic*_

 _Sonic was standing there with the Hecate 2 ready to battle. Sonic look's at the Hecate 2 on his hands._

 _"Well, this is it. May the best team win." Sonic said_

 _Sonic pull's back the sniper as he was fully ready. A device appered in front of Sonic. Sonic grab's it as it was the Satellite Scan Terminal._

 _"Let's do this!"_

 _*Back With LLENN and M*_

 _"Don't forget the Satellite Scan Terminal."_

 _"Right."_

 _"And this."_

 _M give's something to LLENN. LLENN take's it and pull's it fom the pocket. A sharpe knife. She put's it back inside very quickly._

 _"M-M, what am I supposed to do with this?" LLENN said_

 _"Hold on to it, in case you run out of bullets." M said_

 _"But I've got a lot of magazines."_

 _"In a small room, a knife is often better to have than a gun. Especially for someone witha high level of agility like you. Strap it behind you, level with your hips. When you use it, use your right hand to draw it with a reverse grip. The enemy will be bigger than you. Slash at their inner thigh, as if you were passing between their legs. That's where the femoral artery is, so you can do a lot of damage. If the enemy points their gun at you, slash at them with an uppercut to the inner part of their upper arm. If you can get behind them, kick the side of their Achilles tendon with your boot. If you oppenent goes down, target their neck first. Make a long cut." M explaining LLENN how to use a knife in combat_

 _"Who is M?"_

 _"If you're targeting their face, go for the eyes. If you stab them in the eye, you cam damage their brain, too. For a knife to cause instant death, you should probably go for the throat... or right here." M pointing the knife on his left eye_

 _*00:20 Seconds Left*_

 _LLENN put's the knife on her hips._

 _"Okay. Let's do it."_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"You're really fired up, huh?"_

 _"I wasn't going to participate if I got a ticket for Elsa Kanzaki's concert, but..."_

 _"You couldn't score a ticket, huh?"_

 _"So... let's do this!"_

 _"Let's do our best, P-chan!"_

 _*With Sonic*_

 _Sonic taps his shoes on the ground one-by-one and cracking his next._

 _"Bring it on!" Sonic said_

 _The countdown finally hit's 0_

 ** _"Squad Jam... game, start!"_**

 _LLENN and M pulled their weapons as they were now ready to battle._

 ** _"And this is how our battle, the battle of Team LM, began. Along with a new partner."_**

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Death Game." LLENN as the narrator_


	4. Death Game

**Sword Art Online Alternative GGO**

 **Death Game**

* * *

 _*Inside GGO, The Present*_

 _LLENN and Sonic were both inside seperate brief cases. Alone in the dark. Outside, three players were looking at the brief cases just on the ground. Soon after, Sonic and LLENN both jumped out of the brief cases and both started firing at the three players. LLENN fired the 1st player, The player soon after fall's at the ground. Sonic and LLENN both started running towards the players super fast. The players pointed their weapons at them as laser were around their body. They then start firing at both of them but quickly dodged them and continue to run super fast. LLENN fires at the player._

 _"What?"_

 _The player fall's at the ground. Sonic fire's the sniper at the other player's head._

 _"No way!"_

 _The player fall's at the ground. Soon after, Sonic and LLENN both hid behind the dead bodies. The remaining players kept firing at them but the dead bodies stopped the bullets._

 _"Their too small!"_

 _The two peaked and started firing at the players. LLENN fired the player around his body while Sonic fired the bullet toward's the other player's head. Soon after, the two players fell down towards the ground._

 _"Why, you!"_

 _The last player were charging at the two of them. The two then jumped over the player as the player tried shooting them at the air. They then land behind the player and turn around and run super fast towards the player. The two quickly go under the player's weapon. The player was shocked._

 _"Are you even human?"_

 _The two then started firing at the player. Soon after, the player fell down at the ground. The two stood back up._

 _"M! How many are in pursuit!" LLENN said_

 _"None. It seems they gave up and resigned." M responded_

 _LLENN and Sonic then hid behind a house._

 _"Then we... b-beat them?" LLENN looking around the conor_

 _"That's right. Well done. You too Blue, great work." M congratulating them two_

 _LLENN then start's tearing up all happy. Sonic was all happy as well._

 _"We did it!" LLENN shouted_

 _"Great work LLENN! You were awesome out there!" Sonic patting LLENN's shoulder_

 _LLENN then hug's Sonic._

 _"We did it!"_

 _"I know we did." Sonic looking at LLENN_

* * *

 _*Outside Of Sqaud Jam*_

 _A bunch of players were watching the whole fight between the team and Sonic and LLENN._

 _"How are they so fast?"_

 _"They were on the run, but then they wiped out them out in moments!"_

 _"The Pink Devil and The Blue Blur, huh?"_

 _"Using the corpses as a shield? That's harsh!"_

 _"They utilized the special rule and took advantage of it!"_

 _The stream then switched to the map of the battlefield._

 _"Three teams left, huh?"_

* * *

 _*Back With LLENN, Sonic, and M*_

 _The three were hidng inside a house._

 _"Amazing! Why? How? What for." LLENN said_

 _"What now?" M said_

 _"Everything all right LLENN?" Sonic looking at LLENN_

 _"Your guidance up till now! That mazelike route!" LLENN said_

 _"That's my unique player skill. Ever since I was a kid, I've had a good sense of geography." M said_

 _"What?"_

 _"In reality or in games, I've never gotten lost. If I look at a map, I can draw it in my head, no matter what kind of place it is." M said_

 _"Wow M." Sonic said_

 _"I see! I got it! Your name, "M" stands for "map" or "mapper," right?" LLENN said_

 _"Yea, what does M mean anyway?" Sonic said_

 _"Huh? umm... W-Well..."_

 _"That totally makes sense! It's kind of cool!" LLENN jumping up and down_

 _"He didn't even say anything LLENN." Sonic said_

 _"Anyway, It's almost time." M said_

 _M turn's on his Satellite Scan Terminal._

 _"M! Sonic! There are only three teams left! Amazing! We're guaranteed third place. A bronze medal!" LLENN said_

 _"Well that was quick." Sonic said_

 _"Pito told me we have to win." M said_

 _"I know, but..."_

 _"One team is in the desert wasteland. They're over 5km away." M looking at the scan_

 _"The other one is closer, huh?" LLENN said_

 _"Even so, we would need to detour around a lake. I don't think we'd reach them within ten minutes. One hour from the start..." M said_

 _"What?"_

 _"What's going on?" Sonic said_

 _"Nothing, sorry. Let's proceed along the waterfront." M said_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"Alright, let's do it!" Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _LLENN, Sonic, and M were running threw the locatin while LLENN was humming a song._

 ** _"At least third place. And if things work out, we may actually win." LLENN thought_**

 _"The enemy! To the right! Get down!" M said_

 _M fall's on his belly very quickly. Sonic and LLENN both quickly got down on the ground. Soon after, they saw lasers everywhere and bullets were flying towards them. They took covered as bullets were hitting the ground and missing them._

 _"It hasn't even been five minutes. How it this possible, M?" LLENN said_

 _"They got hold of a vehicle."_

 _"A vehicle?"_

 _LLENN and Sonic then noticed 4 vehicle coming towards them from the water._

 _"Hovercrafts!" LLENN yelled_

 _"No way!" Sonic shocked_

 _"Roll left to evade!"_

 _The two rolled left really quickly as bullet started hitting the ground. They kept on rolling left as the enemies continued firing at them. Soon after, they both stopped rolling and looked at the enemies. The two were covered in dirt. The eneimes were riding around the water._

 _"Dammit!"_

 _"No way!'_

 _"M, are you okay?" LLENN said_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"What should we do? Run away?" LLENN said_

 _"No. They'd just come after us." M said_

 _"How? We're on land."_

 _"We can outrun them." Sonic said_

 _"A hovercraft can go on flat land, too. This place is perfect for them." M said_

 _"Really?!"_

 _"What? That's not fair!"_

 _"If we run, they'll come after us. And they've probably realized it's just the three of us. They're good, too." M said_

 _"How about me and Sonic run around as a decoy, while you go hide?" LLENN said_

 _"I'm good with that." Sonic said_

 _"Good idea. But instead of running away, I'm going to shoot from here." M said_

 _"M, are you desperate?" LLENN looking at M taking off his bag_

 _"Does it show?"_

 _M put's the bag on the ground and takes out on what's inside._

 _"I'm gonna use this." M said_

 _"What, an amazing weapon?" LLENN said_

 _"A special power?" Sonic said_

 _"No."_

 _M open's the item to become a shield. He slam's it on the ground and put's his weapon in the middle._

 _"Whoa." Sonic suprise_

 _"M, what is that?" LLENN suprised as well_

 _"I'm a chicken, so this is my too-chicken protective gear."_

 _"It looks like a tank!"_

 _"Here they come!"_

 _LLENN and Sonic looked to see the eneimes coming towards them._

 _"I'm their target, huh? That's fine."_

 _One of enemies pointed their weapon at M._

 _"M, run!"_

 _The enemy start's firing as the bullets hit the shield around M._

 _"M!"_

 _"No!'_

 _"You don't have to hit them! Just Fire!"_

 _"R-Roger!"_

 _"Let's do it!"_

 _LLENN and Sonic both started firing back at the enemies. Soon after, the eneimes started backing up._

 _"M, that shield is incredible! Their bullets can't get through?" LLENN realoding her weapon_

 _"Bullets up to 7.62mm class will bounce off, even at point-blank range." M said_

 _"Really! That's amazing!" LLENN said_

 _"It doesn't exist in reality, but in the game, it's supposed to be space battleship armor plate. It's GGO's strongest material. It's sold for an exorbitant price at the underground materials store. Now they know how strong my sheild is. They'll likey all attack together. I've got a plan! Serpentine. Full speed. When the Bullet Lines appear, drop and roll to evade." M said_

 _"And you'll be shooting at them then?" LLENN said_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"But if I wait for the Bullet Lines, it'll be a disadvantage." LLENN said_

 _"True."_

 _"Then, why?"_

 _"We'll talk later."_

 _*With The Eneimes*_

 _"We'll take them out by the next scan!"_

 _"Everyone, prepare to charge! Be careful of Bullet Lines! We'll go on land and attack from behind. Jake, you guys go right and provide supporting fire!"_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"Attack!"_

 _The enemies started going faster._

 _"200 meters to go. Begin containment!"_

 _*Back With The Three*_

 _The Bullet Lines appeared at LLENN amd Sonic._

 _"Run around!" M yelled_

 _"Jeez I am!"_

 _"Let's do this!"_

 _The two of them started running as bullets were around and hitting the ground._

 _"Come on! Try and tag us!"_

 _The two then rolled on the ground. M looked threw his scope, took a breath and pulled the trigger as the bullet hit one of player's head._

 _*With The Enemies*_

 _"How?"_

 _Seconds Later, the second player was shot as well._

 _"The Line... I can't see it."_

 _*Back With The Three*_

 _"That's two to start." M said_

 _"Did you get them?" LLENN said_

 _*With The Enemies*_

 _"They took out Jake and Lax! Don't let your guard down! Dodge their Lines!_

 _Soon after, two more players were shot in the head from M's bullets._

 _*With The Three*_

 _"No way."_

 _"I don't believe it."_

 _LLENN and Sonic both look threw their binoculars to see another player get shot._

 _"One hovercraft left." LLENN said_

 _The last hovercraft was getting closer._

 _"M!"_

 _"Get down you two!"_

 _The two both got down. M stood up and threw something._

 _"A deca-nade?" LLENN said_

 _The nade then lands on the water making a splash._

 _"It missed!"_

 _Soon after, The hovercraft passes the nade but the nade exploded underwater it making the hovercraft fly up._

 _"No way!"_

 _The player land's on the ground with his back._

 _"Finish him off, you two!" M yelled_

 _The two then started running running towards the player. Soon after, the two were next to the enemy. The enemy slowly open's his eyes to see both LLENN and Sonic pointing their weapons at him._

 _"Sorry."_

 _The two started firing at the player. Lots of bullets on one player. Soon after, the two stopped firing at the player. LLENN was breathing heavily._

 _"I'm really sorry. M! We got him!"_

 _"Great work you guys!"_

 _"Yeah. Good work."_

 _"But you were amazing! You picked them of so easily!"_

 _The two walked towards M._

 _"But why didn't they dodge the Bullet Line?"_

 _"Because they couldn't see it."_

 _"They couldn't see it? Why not? I mean, it appears when you put your finger on the trigger." LLENN said_

 _M folds the shield back._

 _"That's why I didn't put my finger on the trigger."_

 _"Then, the Bullet Circle..."_

 _"If course it wouldn't appear."_

 _"Then how did you aim?" LLENN said_

 _"You fired at them perfectly." Sonic said_

 _"Directly."_

* * *

 _*The Past*_

 _"LLENN, GGO is a game, so a lot of things are simplified. As far as shooting goes." Pito said_

 _"Shooting is simplified?" LLENN said_

 _"For example, if the real you had a real P90, could you shoot a target from 100 meters away like you can in GGO?" Pito said_

 _"Um... I'm not sure."_

 _"It'd probably be impossible. Reality doesn't have system assist."_

 _"In other words..."_

 _"In GGO, if your target is in the Bullet Circle, the game system will count that as a hit when you fire." Pito firing her weapon at a robot_

 _"The player thinks it's their own skill though."_

 _"I see."_

 _"The assist increases your level and lets you obtain high performance guns, which makes you stronger." Pito said_

 _Moments Later, The two start running._

 _"It's made easy for the player, so you can get better and better." Pito said_

 _"So it's like how I can run faster here?" LLENN said_

 _"In this way, center your target in the circle, then pull the trigger roughly, so the gun moves slightly off-center. So, what will happen to the bullet you fired?" Pito said_

 _"It'll hit the target?"_

 _"That's right. Right in the middle of the Bullet Circle. The trigger of a GGO gun is the same thing as a controller button." Pito said_

 _Pito hide's behind a wall as well as LLENN._

 _"Then what would happen in GGO if there was no assist and you tried a difficult shot?" LLENN said_

 _"Firing an assault rifle from 100 meters away would consistently result in missed shots. Without it, it'd be a laughable, crappy game." Pito said_

 _"Nobody would play it, huh?"_

 _"Thay's right. A game's a game. There's no point in making it completely realistic. This is how GGO should be." Pito said_

 _"Pito, I have a question. If someone who was really good at shooting in real life did this, what would happen?" LLENN having her hand raised up_

 _"I'd windered the same thing, so I invited an acquaintance with real world shooting experience to play." Pito said_

 _"And then?"_

 _"But soon get a feel for it and hit the targets one after the other."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"But this is what he said after playing the game. "The Bullet Circle is a double-egged sword."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"Thanks to the assist, you can hit your target without really aiming, so you're not getting any real shooting pratice. Instead, your skill will get rusty." Pito said_

 _"I see. So what's the upside?"_

 _Pito aim's her weapon._

 _"Well, he said that this makes it extremely easy to make long-distance shots. In real life, it's really difficult to shoot an enemy from far away. Did you know that?" Pito said_

 _"I learned that in the tutorial."_

 _"Long-distance shooting requires experience and a lot of calculations. Real-life snipers, who don't have assist, practice making hundreds of shots, firing and firing and firing."_

 _Two more robots appered. Pito fired at the two robots._

 _"So, they have thorough knowledge of how bullets fly." Pito said_

* * *

 _*The Present*_

 _"M, you "aimed directly." You didn't use the Bullet Circle assist. You were firing without it. You looked through the scope and aimed using your own skill." Pito saod_

 _"That's right." M said_

 _"You didn't put your finger on the trigger until right before you fired. So there was Bullet Line!"_

 _"Amazing, M! That's a huge advantage!" LLENN said_

 _"I never seen anyone done that before!" Sonic said_

 _"We're winning! There's one team left! We can beat them!"_

 _"We can get a gold medal!"_

 _"I hope. It's almost time for the scan." M said_

 _"Oh. It's only been an hour."_

 _"One hour..." M said_

 _M take's someting out._

 _"What's that?"_

 _M put's it away._

 _"The scan's about to start." M taking out the Satillte Scan Terminal_

 _The Scan started as the map appered._

 _"If they're still in the desert, we'll go to them. So, where are they? How far away are they?"_

 _The scan revealed that the enemies were right behind them. LLENN, Sonic, and M were all shocked. Soon after, LLENN get's shot from the left side. LLENN fall's at the ground as M and Sonic were running towards her._

 _"I'-I've been shot? A-A sniper? Weren't they... in the desert?"_

 _"LLENN, we're getting out of here!" M yelled_

 _M pick's up LLENN as both him and Sonic started running away. Soon after, a sniper bullet hit's M's leg. He then fall's down at ground and start's sliding threw the ground. He quickly get's back up and look's around. Sonic quickly open's up his inventory and tap's on another weapon. The Hecate 2 disppered as a new weapon appered on his hand. Kagwmitsu G4._

 _"Great to see you again after a long time." Sonic turning his sword on_

 _Look's look up to see a sniper bullet coming toward's him. Sonic then slashes threw the bullet cutting it in half and the ground._

 _"You still got it." Sonic said_

 _Two more bullets were going towards him. Sonic slashes both of them cutting them in half as well and hitting the ground._

 _"Is that it?" Sonic said_

 _M then spotted a Hovercraft on the water._

 _"Come on Blue!" M running to the Hovercraft while carrying LLENN_

 _"Got it!"_

 _The two then started running to the hovercraft. Seconds later, they both make to the Hovercraft. M put's LLENN safetly in the seat._

 _"Don't fall out! Blue you reflect those bullets back." M said_

 _"On it!"_

 _M start's the Hovercraft as the three started escaping. Sonic was standing on top of the giant fan while looking back._

 _"Break out the medkit!" M said_

 _"Oh, okay." LLENN said_

 ** _"Am I going to lose? After making it this far... After all this.."_**

 _LLENN then uses a healer to heal herself. Her HP was going back up._

 _"It's unlikely they'll hit us at this distance." M said_

 _*Back At Land, Inside A House*_

 _"Looks like they got away."_

 _"Boss, they're moving across the lake."_

 _"Anna, have you seen any other enemies?"_

 _"No, I haven't spotted any."_

 _"Me either."_

 _"Then it's likely there are only three of them. We'll head to the southwestern wasteland."_

 _*Outside*_

 _"Everyone get on the truck!"_

 _*Back With LLENN, Sonic, and M*_

 _The three were still on the Hovercraft._

 _"It's okay now. They're over a kilometer away." M said_

 _"Sorry, M, for getting shot..." LLENN said_

 _"No need to apologize. Even if you're on guard, it's not easy to spot a shooter who's 600 meters away. Even more so if they're hiding." M said_

 _"What should we do now?" LLENN said_

 _"We'll get away from them. We'll recover our hit points completely, too." M said_

 _"I'll give you a shot too, okay?" LLENN said_

 _"Please." M said_

 _LLENN heal's M as well as he was shot as well. LLENN look's up at Sonic._

 _"Sonic, do you healing too?" LLENN asking Sonic_

 _"No, I'm fine." Sonic said_

 _"They were so far away. How did they get that close?" LLENN said_

 _"It's the same as this. They got their hands on something." M said_

 _"I see."_

 _"This is a guess, but near the end of the game, it's easier to find stuff all around that increases the teams' travel speed. From vehicles with four-wheel-drive to trucks. And they have a player who's a good driver." M said_

 _"I underestimated them." LLENN said_

 _"Don't get down about it. You're a lucky girl, LLENN." M trying to cheer her up_

 _"H-How so?"_

 _"You didn't die from that sniper shot, right? If the bullet had hit you 10cm lower, it would've damaged your heart or lungs, killing you instantly."_

 _"I-I guess."_

 _"The enemy must've taken a questionable shot. You lucked out there, too."_

 _"But were shot too, M. Including Sonic?"_

 _"They got lucky. And I'm a big target. I saw the Line, but it was at my thigh, so I ignord it. Sonic on the other hand, was able to deflect the bullets from hitting him thus not getting hit by a single one. That sniper's rifle is 7.62 mm-class. It has a narrow firing interval, so it's equipped for automatic, minimum ten-shit magazines. It's more annoying than a bolt-action. Don't let your guard down." M said_

 _"Okau. I swear I'll keep my guard up until this is over. I won't be prideful either." LLENN said_

 _"That's a promising answer."_

 _"Where are we heading now?"_

 _"Southwest, We'll go ashore in the wasteland you see on the left."_

 _"Wouldn't it be better to cross the lake and marshland?"_

 _"There's not much fuel left. There's no guarantee we could cross all that." M said_

 _"Things aren't exactly going our way, huh?" LLENN healing herself again_

* * *

 _*At The Shore*_

 _The three were now walking to their location as they finally landed on land. They soon stop in front of a wall._

 _"Not bad. We can defend here and I can snipe from the top. The enemy will be in the same situation, but we've got your agility and speed. Let's go west. We'll get further away and wait for the next scan with our backs to the water."_

 _LLENN summons two clips for her weapon and two grenades._

 _"Two more minutes."_

 _"Okay. This'll do it. M, before, were you about to read a letter? Did you want to?"_

 _"I was tol_ _d to read it at 15:00 exactly."_

 _"I'm on guard."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _Sonic grab's his sword._

 _"Let's do this!"_

 _M take's out the letter and open's it._

 ** _"One more team. If we beat them... No, with M's shield and shooting skills, Sonic with his ability to react quickly. I'm sure we'll win. Because of that..."_**

 _"LLENN." M said_

 _LLENN look's at M to see M pointing a pistol at her. Sonic turn's around to see M pointing a pistol at LLENN._

 _"What the!" Sonic said_

 _"I'm sorry." M said_

 _Sonic quickly turn's on hspis beam sword. M pull's the trigger as the bullet quickly going toward's them. LLENN quickly side-steps away from the bullet while Sonic deflected the bullet away._

 ** _"Nobody is going to..."_**

 _M fire's again only to remove LLENN's hat. Soon after, M look's at Sonic and fire's three shots at him. Sonic quickly deflected all three bullets with a single slash._

 _"...kill us!"_

 _The two started running towards M. They both moved around very quickly. LLENN pushes M arm away from her but failed as M pointed the pistol at LLENN. Sonic just looked at them. M try's firing but the pistol wouldn't work. Soon after, Sonic and LLENN pointed their weapons at M._

 _"If you move, I'll pull the trigger, M." LLENN warning M_

 _"I'll slice you into pieces with this." Sonic said_

 _"Thanks for telling me about the safety. It came in handy. Also, I want to ask you something. Why did you try to kill me? We made it this far, all the way to the end, so why? To be killed and not know why doesn't sit right with me. If you can't go on, then you should talk to me about it. Am I wrong?"_

 _M didn't respond._

 _"If you're not gonna answer me, then fine! I'll fight alone with Sonic!"_

 _M slam's his hands on the ground._

 _"No! I don't want to die! Please! P-Please. wait! Please! Please, don't shoot me nor slice me into pieces! No! Please, don't!" M crying and begging not to be killed_

 _Sonic and LLENN were just looking at him with a weird expression._

 _"I beg of you two!"_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Leave The Last Battle To Me." LLENN and Sonic as narrators_


	5. Leave The Last Battle To Me

**Sword Art Online Alternative GGO**

 **Leave The Last Battle To Me**

* * *

 _*With The Enemies*_

 _"Catch (ooishi) the rabbit,_ _Kanoyama!"_

 _"The rabbit's "yummy (oishi)"?_

 _"No! It's about the thrill of the hunt. Altough, they are yummy, huh?"_

 _"So we are talking about eating."_

 _"Don't eat the rabbit this! I don't think she'd taste good! But let's hunt her down! Including hr blue friend!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

* * *

 _*With LLENN, Sonic, and M*_

 _"Please! Please don't shoot nor slice m! No! Please don't do it! Please don't shoot me! No, don't do it! Please don't shoot nor cut me into bits!" M begging them not to be killed_

 _"We promis we won't shoot nor slice till you tell us why. Which means will kill you if you don't." LLENN said_

 _"I'll die."_

 _"Well, yes."_

 _"I will die..."_

 _"Stop being so formal! Did the player just switch?" LLENN said_

 _"You better answer." Sonic said_

 _"This is the real me. And if you shoot or cut me, I'll die. I'll die!"_

 _"You mean in the game?"_

 _"No, not in the game!"_

 _"What do you mean?" LLENN said_

 _"If I die in SJ, the real me will die, too!" M said_

 _"What's gotten into you?" Sonic said_

 _"This isn't Sword Art Online." LLENN said_

 _"And to tell you, I was one of the survivers." Sonic said_

 _"M, what was written in that letter?" LLENN said_

 _M give's LLENN the letter._

 _"If you try anything funny, I'll shoot." LLENN taking the letter_

 _"Okay."_

 _LLENN open's the letter._

 _"What does it say?" Sonic said_

 _"Yoo-hoo, M. Are you in a tough battle? I told you to read this after an hour, so if you ripped it up. I'll kill you." You're participating in my place, so have a blast! It's a game, so it's just for fun! If you die a cowardly death, I'll slaughter you, okay? But if you actually survive for an hour, I'll be so impressed. I'll pat you on the head and praise you. If you die after that, though, I'll kill you, okay? And no suicide. Whatever happens, you have to survive. Without tension in the battle, it wouldn't be fun, you know? Now, then. Enjot yourself! Feel life! That's all. I don't really need to ask, but Pito wrote this, right?" LLENN reading the letter_

 _"That's right."_

 _"I can picture her writing this, but she means "kill you" in the game, right?" LLENN said_

 _"You don't understand anything! You have no idea how crazy Pitohui is!" M yelling_

 _"Pito?" Sonic said_

 _"Pitohui will kill me. If she says she will, she really will! "In the game?" It's not that trivial! I know she'll murder me in reality! That woman knew that, which is why she wrote me the letter! She says to have a blast and now this? She yearns for a "death game!" That woman is still obsesed with it! She's insane! This is just like her!" M yelling_

 _"So if you die in battle in SJ, the real Pitohui will murder the real you." LLENN said_

 _"That's what I've been saying!"_

 _Sonic and LLENN slowly move their weapons away._

 _"Thank you very much."_

 _"So why did I need to die?"_

 _"If you died, I'd become the leader."_

 _"And then?"_

 _"I could surrender."_

 _"You took me lightly, huh?"_

 _"I should've kept quiet and thrown a grenade instead. Killing Sonic as well." M said_

 _"Okay, moving on... 15:15..." LLENN throwing the letter back to M_

 ** _"The scan finished a while ago. They could be close." Pito thought_**

 _"Well, whatever. M, don't worry about it. From now on, I'll fight alone with Sonic. You can hide somewhere. If we both die, then you can surrender. Thanks for everything! Bye! Come on Sonic!" LLENN said_

 _"On it!" Sonic said_

 _The two started leaving as they left to continue the battle. LLENN grabbed her hat along the way._

* * *

 _*With Sonic and LLENN*_

 _The two of them started running super fast to battle._

 ** _"How can I maximize my advantage? That's... That's obvious. All right! I'll run!"_**

 _The two started going even faster._

* * *

 _*With M*_

 _"It's not my fault. It's better this way. Nobody knows how scary that woman is. So they can say whatever they want. I'm not in the wrong here. What's bad about being afraid to die?"_

 ** _"I'm gonna go wild!"_**

* * *

 _*Back With Sonic And LLENN*_

 ** _"The last battle! I'm gonna see it through! Well, as far as I can, anyway."_**

 _The two then jumped off a mountain and continued running. But then, someone appeared at side of them. The two quickly pass the player._

 _"You're mine."_

 _A laser soon appeared. The player then start's firing at them but misses as they both hid behind_

 _"Enemies locat-"_

 _Soon after, LLENN start firing her weapon at the player while Sonic was running toward's the player with his sword._

 ** _"She dodged?"_**

 _Soon, A laser was on LLENN. Sonic quickly turn's around and start's running toward's the laser. LLENN behind the rocks as the bullet was coming toward's her. Soon after, Sonic get's in front of bullet and deflect's it. Seconds Later, Sonic, LLENN, and the player were battling as they were running. They soon were running between rocks. After they passed the wall of rocks, the player soon noticed that Sonic and LLENN were gone. The player stop's and try's to find. Seconds later, Sonic and LLENN both appeared right behind the player. The player turn's around as both LLENN and the player started firing at eachother. Then, the player get's hit by the bullets as well as LLENN. Sonic deflected all the bullets that were going toward's him. The three then hide behind a wall to reload their weapons. LLENN point's her weapon at the enemy as she fire's at her face including her weapon. Sonic was running toward's the player very fast. Seconds later, Sonic slashes one of the player's finger. Sonic backflip's and hide's with LLENN behind rocks._

 _"Two enemies! Armed with a P90 and an unknown beam sword. Their fast as hell!" The plauer trying to take out her pistol_

 _The player look's up to see LLENN and Sonic. LLENN fires her P90 threw the enemy's body. Sonic then land's next to the player and slashes his swor threw the player's neck. The head fell down at the groun along with the body._

 _"We did-" LLENN cut off from a spread of bullets_

 _LLENN quickly hide's behind a wall. But it wasn't enough to stop the bullets from breaking pieaces of the wall. She then run'w to the other side but soon brakes as more bullets shot it._

 _"No! Sonic!"_

 _LLENN started running very fast as bullets were flying around her. Sonic quickly follow's her while looking behind to deflect any oncoming bullets._

 _"How dare you?"_

 _Two more players were firing at both Sonic and LLENN. Then, a sniper was aiming at LLENN._

 _"Die."_

 _Soon after, LLENN and Sonic started going even faster to be seen in the scope of the sniper._

 _"Dammit!"_

 _The player fire's her sniper at LLENN and Sonic._

 _"How many times today does this make it?" LLENN panicked_

 _"Don't worry about it, let's continue!" Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _The boss walked toward's the body and head of the player that was shot and sliced up._

 _"I'll avenge you."_

 _"You or Sophie take this. I hope you have a chance to use it." The boss taking the pistol out of the dead player's pocket_

 _The boss give's the pistol to one of her teammates._

 _"Roger."_

 _"I'll take the kill shot." The Boss summoning her weapon_

* * *

 _*With Sonic And LLENN*_

 _"HP at 70%. Six magazines left. Tw_ _o plasma grenades. A knife. I might need it to commit suicide." LLENN getting her gears weapon_

 _"Look's like I'll be using this until Squad Jam is over." Sonic looking at his sword_

 _Soon after, the two heard gun noises from far away._

 _"That was far. About 200 meters away."_

 _The both looked up to see Bullet Lines._

 ** _"LLENN, no matter how bad your situation is, or how scared you are, never fire randomly. It's like a drug that lets you forget your anxiety, at least while you're shooting, but it wastes bullets and in addition to giving away your location to the enemy, it tells them "I'm scared!" As a plan, it's the worst of the worst."_**

 _"Can we still win this?"_

 _LLENN peak's out to see if everything was clear and it was, So both LLENN and Sonic started running._

 ** _"We kill them all and claim victory! Imagine the look on M and Pito's faces when I get an easy win!"_**

 _But soon after, LLENN get's shot in the back. Sonic watched LLENN get shot in the back._

 _"Not again." Sonic said_

 _A bullet was coming toward's Sonic but Sonic slashes the bullet deflecting it toward's the sky_ _. LLENN roll's down a small cliff but land's. Sonic jump's and follow's her._

 _*With The Boss*_

 _"She has the luck of the devil. Including her Blue friend." I missed my shot. Their retreating to the south. Begin pursuit. Stay on guard."_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"I'll finish them off."_

 _*With LLENN and Sonic*_

 _The two were hiding behind a wall._

 _"I-I was shot by a sniper. I didn't hear anything coming. It was a trap. They intentionally gave away their position to draw me out. Of course a team that's this long wouldn't have done something so stupid. B-But... I can still move. I'I'm still lucky." LLENN standing up and trying hard to walk_

 _Sonic was helping LLENN trying walk._

 _"Slowly LLENN.' Sonic said_

 _*With The Enemies*_

 _"Found them! Directoy under the sun! About 100!"_

 _The two then hid behind a boulder. One of the enemy's fired her sniper toward's them but the boulder stopped the bullets._

 _"That boulder?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Lend me your shoulder!"_

 _The other player put's her machine gun on the player's shoulder._

 _"Die!"_

 _The player start's firing at the boulder where Sonic and LLENN were hiding._

 _*With Sonic And LLENN*_

 _"No!"_

 _"Are you kidding me?! A fast weapon?" Sonic said_

 ** _"Not good! It's not good! I'm a goner! I'm definitely a goner! If I move from here, I'll get shot. If I stay, they'll throw a grenade at me and Sonic!"_**

 _LLENN then had an idea. She take's out one of the grenades._

 ** _"Will it work? Well, it's the only way!"_**

 _"Sonic, do you have a grenade?" LLENN said_

 _"Well yes I do." Sonic taking out one_

 _The two turned on the grenades and both threw them at the enemies._

 ** _"One... Two... Three!"_**

 _The two started running as the grenades exploded. The two were running away from the place._

 _"They used the explosion as cover!"_

 _"Their moving father west! There's more rock formations over there!"_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"Their... good."_

 _"No kidding. The best was saved for last."_

 _*With Sonic and LLENN*_

 ** _"It worked! It worked! It worked! It worked!"_**

 _"All right! I'll keep running and running... and running." LLENN said_

 _LLENN then stop's running. Sonic stop's running and look's at LLENN._

 _"What's going on?!" Sonic said_

 _"What should I do? Running, and the what?" LLENN said_

 ** _"How have I survived up to now? How have I won? I got close. When I took down my oppenents, I was up close."_**

 _"I can't run away." LLENN said_

 ** _"That's right, LLENN! You finally figured it out, huh? So stop running away. Go after the enemy."_**

 _"I-I can hear..."_

 ** _"Make use of your speed and agility to fight in a style all your own."_**

 _"...A voice."_

 _LLENN's P90 started glowing then eyes appered._

 ** _"I'm with you!"_**

 _"No, no, no, no, no!" LLENN running_

 _"Wait, LLENN!" Sonic following her from behind_

 ** _"Live or die, we'll be together!"_**

 _"This can't be happening!"_

 _"Hold up!"_

 _*With The Enemies*_

 _"Where are you? Come out! Come out!"_

 _"Boss!"_

 _The Boss look's and see's Sonic and LLENN sitting on a rock together._

 _"Looking for us?" LLENN said_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _The Boss fire's two shots at them. But then, the two matrix dodged the bullets as they flew right to the rocks._

 _"Here we go!"_

 _"Let's do this!"_

 _Sonic and LLENN started running towards the enemies. They both jumped over them. Sonic turn's into a ball and spindashes towards them with the sword. LLENN start's firing her weapon at them. The bullets hit one of the players and Sonic goes threw the player cutting her in half. The two landed right next to another player._

 _"You..."_

 _The player try's sniper them but they both rolled away and threw a grenade at them._

 _"-Their tiny!"_

 _"-Run!"_

 _The player noticed two grenades next to her. The two grenades exploded as the player. LLENN and Sonic made it out of the explosion but moments later, LLENN get's shot on the feet. She start's rolling down and fall's flat first on a boulder. Sonic quickly make's it next to her._

 _"LLENN!" Sonic running toward's LLENN_

 _"P-chan?"_

 _Then, another two Bullet Line appeared and were aiming at LLENN and Sonic. They both looked to see two players on top of a cliff._

 _"You did well, munchkin."_

 _"Now, die already!"_

 _Without warning, A bullet hit one of the enemy players and trigger the grenade._

 _"The grenade?"_

 _The grenade soon exploded blowing the Boss, Sonic, and LLENN away._

 _*With The Other Enemies*_

 _"A sniper?"_

 _Another bullet's hit the sniper._

 _*With Sonic and LLENN*_

 _LLENN and Sonic both hit a rocky wall due to the shockwave of the grenade._

 _"M! Are joining now?"_

 _*With M*_

 _M was hiding behind bushes while using his weapon._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Great to see you again M!" Sonic said_

 _"For the last battle, anyway." M firing another round_

 _*Back With Sonic and LLENN*_

 _"Sorry. I failed to take them out."_

 _"Don't worry about it." LLENN grabbing her weapon_

 _"No need to apologize." Sonic said_

 _The two then started running left. The Boss soon appear's from the rocks and start's firing at them. Sonic quickly get's in front of LLENN to deflect the bullets away._

 _"Move Sonic!" LLENN said_

 _Sonic then move's away as LLENN start's firing her P90. One of the bullets hit's the Boss feet._

 _"Don't underestimate me!"_

 _The Boss then kick's both LLENN and Sonic very hard. The two flew straight to the wall and threw up blood. The Boss run's toward's then and slam's her feet on their hands._

 _"This is the end."_

 _The Boss then start's shooting both LLENN and Sonic but they were still alive._

 _"Wh-Why won't you die?"_

 _The Boss continue's firing but nothing._

 _"Ow..." LLENN said_

 _"I felt that a little..." Sonic said_

 _"Are you two immortal?"_

 _Two purple menu boxes appeared that read._

 _*Immortal Object*_

 _"The scan terminal! Immortal Objects! In that case..."_

 _The Boss continue's firing at them but they dodged every bullet. Soon after, the pistol was out of ammo._

 _"Empty!"_

 _LLENN throw's one of her clip's at the Boss's hand froming reloading her pistol. She then back's up as LLENN throw's another one at the Boss's face. LLENN grabbed her P90 and start's firing at the boss while Sonic grabbed his Kagemitsu G4 and start's running toward's her. Sonic try's slashing her but she dodges it and punches Sonic sending him to the wall. She then grab's LLENN's P90 and try's to move it away while LLENN trying her best to shoot her._

 _"D-Doesn't that hurt?"_

 _"It's easy to forget that when you're excited, huh?"_

 _"Then you should remember!"_

 _"Buy I feel too weak."_

 _"You seem strong enough to me!"_

 _"What's your name, munchkin?"_

 _"LLENN. What's yours?"_

 _"Eva. But everyone calls me "Boss." You're out of ammo, aren't you?" Eva said_

 _"So are you."_

 _"Boss!"_

 _LLENN look's and see's another player with a machine gun._

 _"Sophie! S_ _hoot us both!"_

 _"But..."_

 _"Just shoot!"_

 _Seconds later, a sniper bullet's the machine gun and another one on Sophie. Sophie grab's her pistol._

 _"Boss! Use this!" Sophie throwing her pistol clip to Eva_

 _Another sniper bullet hit's Sophie's head as she fall's down toward's the ground. The clip was falling toward's the two. Eva raises her pistol to get clip inside the gun and it did._

 _"No way."_

 _LLENN back's away from Eva as Eva was pointing the pistol at her. Sonic then get's back and see's Eva pointing athe pistol at LLENN._

 _"No!"_

 ** _"Don't give up! I'll protect you, LLENN!"_**

 _Eva start's the firing the whole round of bullets at LLENN._

 _"How's that?" Eva said_

 _"How dare you? How dare you?" LLENN said_

 _LLENN's P90 was all broken then disapper's in thin-air._

 _"How dare you shoot P-chan?" LLENN yelling_

 _"You used your gun as a shield?" Eva reloading and firing another round of bullets_

 _Sonic grab's his beam sword and start's running toward's Eva. LLENN run's toward's Eva while dodging bullets as well. She then slide's under Eva._

 _"Think you can escape?"_

 _A cut appeared at Eva's leg._

 _"You cut me!"_

 _Sonic then slide's under Eva as making a big cut threw her leg._

 _"You again!"_

 _LLENN start's running toward's Eva super fast. Eva turn's around to shoot at LLENN again. LLENN slide's under Eva and cut's her again. Sonic then slide's under Eva and make's a bigger cut on her leg. LLENN then start running toward's Eva. Eva turn's around and hit's LLENN with the pistol._

 _"I win."_

 _But then, the knife appeared in front of Eva._

 _"She let go of it right before.."_

 _LLENN grab's the knife. LLENN look's at Sonic and smile's at him. Sonic smile's back as Sonic start's running toward's Eva. Soon after, Sonic and LLENN both slashed Eva at the same time. The two landed as they both cut threw Eva's throat. Moments later, Eva then fall's down toward's the ground._

 _*DEAD*_

 _"We-We did it!"_

 _"Great job LLENN!" Sonic giving LLENN a thumb's up_

 _"Get down!"_

 _LLENN duck's as a bullet flew pass her. Another bullet was flying toward's Sonic but he quickly hit's the bullet with his sword and cutting it in half._

 _The last player was looking at both Sonic and LLENN._

 _"Over here!"_

 _Tha enemy look's and see's figure. The enemy then point's her sniper at M._

 _"You've got guts!"_

 _The enemy and M both pulled the trigger at the same time as they fired at eachother. The bullets passed eachother. M's bullet hit's the enemy's head. The enemy fall's down to the ground while M also fall's down at the ground."_

 _"M!" LLENN running to M_

 _"Not like this!" Sonic said_

 _A firework went up to the sky. It then popped to have a congratulations!_

 ** _*CONGRATULATIONS! WINNER, LMS*_**

 ** _"Congratulations! The winner is LMS!"_**

 _Fireworks were popping at the sky congratulating LLENN, M, and Sonic. The two then make it to M._

 _"M! M-"_

 _They both saw him lying down on the ground without moving and his head was twisted around._

 _"His head's twisted completely around!" LLENN yelling_

 _Seconds later, M stood up from the ground which made LLENM scream more._

 _"-A ghost!"_

 _"-What are you talking about?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"He's ok LLENN." Sonic said_

 _"Oh, come on. Don't scare me like that!" LLENN said_

 _"After all, I... absolutely don't want to die." M said_

 _"It was great teaming up with you two. I had a blast with Squad Jam. But maybe this will be the last time I'll see you two." Sonic putting his beam sword away_

 ** _"Squad Jam, game over!"_**

* * *

 _*Outside Squad Jam*_

 _"The winner is Team LMS! The game lasted one hour and 28 minutes. During the event... a total of 49,810+ shots were fired!"_

* * *

 _*At The Real World, At School*_

 _"U-Um, sorry to randomly bother you, but... w-we're always passing you, right?"_

 _"Y-Yeah." Kohiruimaki talking with the group of girls_

 _"Did you get haircut?"_

 _"Yeah, I got it cut short yesterday." Kohiruimaki said_

 _"It looks good. You look cool!"_

 _"R-Really?"_

 _"Every time we walk by you, we talk about how tall and stylish you are, like a model. I mean, we're all short... I liked how you looked with long hair, but this looks even better on you!"_

 _"Th-Thanks."_

 _"I wish I were taller."_

 _"I've always hated being tall, but, well, the day before yesterday it just stopped mattering to me, so I got a haircut."_

 _"How did you get over your complex?"_

 _"Th-That's... because I repeatedly fought for my life. I realized if I didn't give up, I'd survive somehow."_

 _"Th-That's amazing!"_

 _"Good for you, Boss! You finally got to talk to her." One of the other girls said_

 _"Boss?"_

 _"It's a weird nickname, isn't it? I'm Saki Nitobe. I'm a second-year at the affiliated high school. I'm the captain of the Rhythmic Gymnastics Club, and these are its members." Saki introducing herself and her friends_

 _"Hello. I'm Karen Kohiruimaki, a first-yeat university student."_

 _"That's a pretty name."_

 _"Thank you. Nice to meet you, Saki."_

 _"If I see you again, is it okay if I talk to you?" Saki said_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Thank you very much!"_

 _"-Well, see you!"_

 _"-See you!"_

 _"Yep."_

 _And so the group of girls started walking away from Kohiruimaki._

 _"It couldn't be, could it?"_

 _Kohiruimaki turn's around and was about to walk until Saki said something._

 _"Um... Ms. Karen."_

 _Kohiruimaki turn's around to see Saki._

 _"One last thing. Can I shake your hand?" Saki said_

 _"Of course."_

 _The two then shake eachothers hands._

 _"Congratulations on your victory. Including your Blue teammate, he was awesome deflecting those bullets. But next time I'm gonna win, munchkin."_

 _"Bring it on anytime, Amazon. I love to see you up againist Sonic."_

 _"-In GGO!"_

 _"-In GGO!"_

 _The two both high-fived eachother._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Refrain." LLENN and Sonic as narrators_


	6. SAO Loser

**Sword Art Online Alternative GGO**

 **SAO Loser**

* * *

 _*February 11, 2026*_

 _"I found it! Yes! Yes! Yes! Sir, I'm buying that! Sir, I'm buying that! I'm buying it right now! Right away!" LLENN jumping in excitement appearing spotting her favorite weapon at the shop_

 _Later, LLENN started walking with the P90 again._

 _"I'm so happy. I didn't think I'd get another one. What should I call it? P-chan 2? P-chan the Second? Well, I guess just P-chan is fine. I can't wait to shoot with P-chan. Every minute, every minute, 900 rounds! Empty cartridges falling down! The lovely sound of metal!" LLENN said_

 _Then, LLENN stop's in front of Eva._

 _"Long time no see." Eva said_

* * *

 _*February 15, 2026*_

 _"Five, four, three, two, one... There she is!" The group of girls watching a replay of Sqaud Jam_

 _"Amazing!"_

 _"Killed within seconds!"_

 _"Against real pros!"_

 _"This is the famous..."_

 _"I still can't believe it."_

 _"The person using the avatar "LLENN"..."_

 _The girls looked and saw Kohiruimaki holding a tray of drinks._

 _"Is Ms. Karen!"_

 _"Yeah, it's embarrassing, so please stop."_

 _"I'm impressed every time I watch this."_

 _"I could do that because I was LLENN."_

 _"It's the same thing! The player is the one whi makes the avatar move. So LLENN, the winner of Squad Jam, is you Ms. Karen!"_

 _*Later*_

 _"Still, every time I see you, you're so sca... I mean, you look so strong."_

 _"You were about to say I'm scary!"_

 _"Sorry about that. Yeah, but you do look scary. Especially when you punched my teammate and sending him to the wall." Kohiruimaki said_

 _"Yea, I may have gone a little to far there. Anyway, That's because Boss has the most impact."_

 _"What about you, Kana? Look, Ms. Karen! Look how burly Sophie is!"_

 _"You both look really tough."_

 _"Okay! I'm next! This is my avatar, Toma!" The girl introducing her avatar_

 _"The surprising thing about Mi here is that she can drive a car with stick shift! Her dad taught her in Russia."_

 _"So that's how she drove the truck."_

 _"Okay, It's my turn! This Roza here, is me!"_

 _"I see. So that was you, Shiori."_

 _"Um, this is me. I apologize for putting on airs." The girl introducing her avatar as the one blonde_

 _"What?"_

 _"Moe is ashaamed that her avatar looks too cool, like a Hollywood actress. We said it's not necessary, but..." Saki said_

 _"Okay, that's me! I'm the person inside of Tanya." The girl introduing her avatar as the one with white hair_

 _"Risa's avatar looks closer to her real self than any of ours."_

 _"And that introduces the high school rhythmic gymnastics club!"_

 _"Yes, thank you. So are you really going to keep watching?"_

 _"Naturally!"_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"-You bet!"_

 _"-That's why we came here!"_

 _"Of course we'll watch!"_

 _"Exactly, of course we'll watch. Ms. Karen, please explain in detail how you killed us along with your Blue friend. We'll reflect on that and learn from it so we can aim to win next time! So..."_

 _"Please tell us!_

 _*Later*_

 _All of them were eating_

 _"You're so diligent for wanting to have a study session." Kohiruimaki said_

 _"Well, that's part of our club." Saki said_

 _"What?"_

 _"Around Aprill of last year, we didn't get along at all."_

 _"Oh, really?"_

 _"It was awful. When we performed, we would be totally out of sync and mess up. Do you know what a Full Dive Sports Simulator is?" Saki said_

 _"No."_

 _"You use avatars to practice all kinds of things. It's getting popular these days. Although of course in the end, your real physical means everything."_

 _"Your momements were incredible because you trained with that, right?"_

 _"Yea. But our coach was exasperated that we didn't get along and gave up."_

 _"Boing!"_

 _One of throw's one of the snacks to hef friend. Her friend then catches it on her mouth._

 _"Hey! So our fed-up coach said, "You girls need to become a team first. We'll talk after that." So we talked about what to do and the answer was..."_

 _"...a game."_

 _"That's right! We figured that with party play, we could all work together towards one goal!" Saki said_

 _"And if we became alternate world avatars, we would forget our real-world disputes with each other."_

 ** _"It's kind of similar to my circumstances."_**

 _"So we found out about GGO and thought, "Why don't we try this killing game, whixh is totally different from our reality?"_

 _"So you tried it and became completely..."_

 _"Ya. We all got hooked on it. We did fight sometimes."_

 _"But after goung through the verge of death numerous times... we really get along now!"_

 _"That's wonderful." Kohiruimaki said_

 _"So we're going to continue to do upour best and aim for victory with the next possible SJ!" Saki said_

 _"Not your club?"_

 _"That too! But we really want to do our best with GGO! I'd like to ask you frankly. If there's a second one, will you participate?" Saki said_

 _"Not unless it's for something urgent... Although there are still tasks at hand, I can't deny that I feel a need to "complete" it. Also, my team with M and Sonic was just for that one time."_

 _"Oh, really? I'm half-elated and half-disappointed. The elation is from the absence of a string enemy. The disappointment is because I thought, "We'll beat you mext time!"_

 _*Outside Kohiruimaki's Apartment*_

 _"Thank you for letting us come over today."_

 _"Thank you for the sweets!"_

 _"We apologize for taking up your time." Saki said_

 _"It's fine. After all, I'm on spring break."_

 _"I envy you! You can dive all you want, right?"_

 _"I'm going to my parents' house, so I can't do that while I'm there."_

 _"During that time, we'll be training and stronger."_

 _"Yeah. Knowing you guus, you'll have a good chance at winning next time."_

 _"To be hinest, I want to participate..."_

* * *

 _*February 24, 2026*_

 _"Yoohoo! Kohi! Welcome to Hokkaido! I bet it's cold for a Tokyo person, huh? Short hair suits you. Very nice! Were your parents surprised? I bet they were! I bet they were! Okay, from the back! Okay, look this way! Nice, very nice! Now, how about taking that off?" Miyu taking lots of photos of Kohiruimaki_

 _Kohiruimaki giggle's a little._

 _"Oh, that's right, I saw the SJ video. Man, you fought like a demon. Killing everyone in sight with your teammate! Marvelous! So why did you and Sonic split up from M during the game?"_

 _*Fast Foward*_

 _"I see. As long as your name and address aren't known, it's fine." Miyu said_

 _"You're right. It's not like we'll meet in real life."_

 _"Exactly. Hardcore gamers are real weirdos. I play a lot too, though. The other day I lost to a player caleed Zekken. I mean, how fast is this person? He'd been logged in for thousands of hours. You could tell he's putting in way too many hours by how incredibly strong he is!"_

 _"I-I see."_

 _"They've git more Elsa Kanzaki songs. That reminds me, I wonder when her next concert is. I heard Elsa is taking time off roght now. Word is she went abroad. Oh well, it can't be helped, so let's just sing anyway."_

* * *

 _Kohirumaki was on an airplane listening to some music. She then get's a message._

 _"Frim ZASKAR. The announcement for the second Squad Jam?"_

 _Fast Fowarding when Kohiruimaki get's off plane and walking back home. She then get's on a taxi._

 ** _"It'll be held on Saturday, April 4th, starting at 13:00. This is also sponsored by an individual, but the sponser is different from last time. The rules have been fine-tuned. Refer to the rule book for details. Registration is noon, April 1st. If there are 30 or more teams participating, a qualifier will be held the day before at 20:00. However, teams with a team leader from the top four teams of the pervious SJ would be seeded and therefore exempt from the qualifier."_**

 _Kohiruimaki soon get's a message. She open's up to see Saki._

 _"Saki?"_

 ** _"Did you see the mail? They're holding SJ 2! Of course, we're participating, all of us are! Oh no, an anastrophe! But we've been tarining for it! We're even done with our tests, too! It's almost spring break for us! Ms. Karen, if you change your mind and decide to participlate, we'll be thrilled! I want to see LLENN again, bursting with fighting spirt! I want to fight hee! I want to shoot her! I want to have a duel to the death with her! P.S. I want to eat sweets, too. Please invite us over again."_**

 _"I don't think I need to participate."_

* * *

 _*At The Apartment*_

 _Kohiruimaki entered the apartment as she_

 _"You're Karen Kohiruimaki, right?"_

 _Kohiruimkai turn's around and see's boy in front of her_

 _"Yes. That's me."_

 _The boy walk's closer to her as LlENN panic's._

 _"Please don't scream, LLENN! It's me! M!"_

 _"M? I don't believe it, really?"_

 _"Yes. I'm M."_

 _"U-Um, even assuming you are M, how did you know I'm LLENN?"_

 _"I'll explain later. I came to see you because of something important. This isn't a good place, so we should go somewhere we can just relax and talk. I wish Sonic was here so he can listen to this but I think he's busy right now inside GGO. So I'll tell him later."_

 _"And if I refuse? And how do you know Sonic"_

 _"On the night of the second Squad Jam, someone will die."_

* * *

 _*Kohiruimaki's Apartment Room*_

 _"Please."_

 _"Thank you." Kohiruimaki garbbing the drink_

 _"You're really M?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Do you have proof?"_

 _"No."_

 _"So how am I supposed to believe you?"_

 _"I just don't have proof. I can't lie to you."_

 _"At least tell me something that M and I said to each other."_

 _"Even if I told you, you might think I only heard it from the true M player. Karen, you'll just have to trust what I say."_

 _"That's not fair!"_

 _"You're right."_

 _"Okay, letMs just say you are M, but how did you know LLENN is Karen Kohiruimaki?"_

 _"Before that, please listen to what I have to say. It's very important."_

 _"I'm all ears, so go ahead. But first, what's your name?"_

 _"Oh sorry. I should have said earlier. My name is Goushi Asougi." Goushi introducing to Kohiruimaki_

 _"Okay, I'll call you Goushi."_

 _"Karen! Please help me! Of all the people in the world, there's something only you and Sonic can do!" Goushi quickly getting close to Kohiruimaki_

 ** _"What is that, a pick-up line?"_**

 _"If you and Sonic don't help, two people will die." Goushi said_

 _"Two people?"_

 _"One is me. The other is the real person behind Pitohui."_

 _"What? During SJ, you mentioned the real person behind Pitohui would kill you. Is this related?" Kohiruimaki said_

 _"That's right. I did say that, didn't I? That Pito is insane." Goushi said_

 _"You make an awful sight when you cry."_

 _"Pito is going to participate in SJ 2. With me and other members I'm gathering." Goushi backing away from Kohiruimaki_

 _"If you and Pito team up, you'll have a good chance at winning." Kohiruimaki said_

 _"Of course, Pito is aiming for victory. And her self said this to me. "If we don't win or I'm killed in the game, I'm going to commit suicide." And I'll die, too. If I don't kill myself, she'll kill me. And when that woman she'll do something, she really will do it." Goushi explaining the situtation_

 _"Like when she threatened to kill you before?"_

 _"Yea."_

 _"Goushi, why does Pito impose such weird things to you? If you die in the game, she'll kill you and herself in real life." Kohiruimaki stress out_

 _"She's obsessed with death. She continuously yearns for a challenge in which she can put her life on the line." Goushi said_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Do you know Sword Art Online? There was the SAO incident, where player characters couldn't log out of the game, and if they died, they'd die in real life, too." Goushi said_

 _"Wait, don't tell me Pito participated in SAO and..."_

 _"No. Pito was obsessed with SAO and survived. She isn't what people call a "Survivor." Just the opposite." Goushi said_

 _"The opposite?"_

 _"You could say Pito was an SAO failure, or a loser."_

 _"SAO loser..."_

 _"The real person behind Pitonwas playing SAO since its beta test. She kept playing it, obsessively. Of course she intended to play the official version too, as soon as it went public." Goushi said_

 _"But she couldn't." Kohiruimaki said_

 _"That day she had to do something she couldn't get out of. It was a once-in-a-lifetime thing, and something so important that it would affext the rest of her life. After crying her eyes out, Pito made a decision that would change her life. It was a wise choice, but..."_

 _"But thanks to that, she wasn't held captive inside SAO. She was lucky, right?" Kohiruimaki said_

 _"Normally that's what you would think. But Pito is different. The moment she learned that SAO had become a true "death game," Pito became enraged. She cursed her fate for being unable to participate, and screamed, wailed, sobbed, and became violent. She had yearned for death since ling before then. And now the perfect chance had eluded her. For some time Pito screamed and was in a wild rage, but then settled down. After that she focused on her work. She's currently very successful." Goushi explaining everything about Pito_

 _"Is Pito like the president of a company or something?"_

 _"Yes, something like that. And after VR games made a resurgence, she sunk every spare moment outside of work into playing them. But these games that don't actually kill yoy haven't been enough to get her blood racing."_

 ** _"Her blood doesn't need to be racing! Isn't a normal game okay? You shouldn't have to die!"_**

 _"And then, two years after her work began, the SAO Incident was solved. When the survivors spoke about their experiences inside the game, it set Pito off once again. She heard abour "player killers" who would intentionally murder other characters. And about their guild..." Goushi said_

 _"Then they were real murderers!"_

 _"That's right. Apparently there were players who lived for killing other characters. Between players the murdered and their deaths from being killed in self-defense, a great number of players have died." Goushi said_

 _"It's unbelievable..."_

 _"I also doubted the sanity of these "murdering players," but not Pito. She lamented, "If I'd played SAO, I could've become one of those murderous players!" But she also said, "I could've slaughtered those bastards in the name of justice!" Those two frustartions held sway over her."_

 _"That's crazy."_

 _"How many times have I told you that? Even now, she's so crazed over that insane SAO game! That said, it hasn't been as bad these past few months. GGO has probably become a good way for her to let off steam. But not being able to participate in SJ has caused a relapse!"_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"Your expression says, "How did you know?" but it was easy to tell. After all, I'm the same way. There are too many things in real life I resent or I can't do anything about, so I let loose here. Here I can blast away to my heart's content, murdering monsters and humans."_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _"In other words, Pito is planning to make SJ 2 into a death game by gambling with her life, while you want to stop her." Kohiruimaki said_

 _"That's correct."_

 _"Then instead of consulting me, souldn't you go to the police or see a psychiatrist?"_

 _"I can't. If Pito doesn't desire it, I don't want to do it.."_

 _"Is it because you respect her decisions?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Even if they're crazy? At worst, involving suicide?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"I'm sorry. I can't comprehand it."_

 ** _"This is ridiculous. I know Pito is weird, but this guy is off his rocker, too."_**

 _Kohiruimaki throw's the can away. She turn's around and see's Goushi standing in front of her. Goushi walk's closer to her while Kohiruimaki back's away but soon hit's the wall. Goushi slam's his hand on the vending machine._

 ** _"This is that "wall-slamming" move! But why?"_**

 _"Have tou ever seriously been in love with someone before? Have you ever loved someone so much that you would sacrifice your life for them?"_

 _"N-No, I haven't."_

 _"Then you would never understand how I feel right now!"_

 _"S-So you're saying you have a crush on Pito?"_

 _"I lover her!"_

 ** _"My first "wall-slamming" and it's to hear someone confessing their love to another person. Life sure is unpredictable."_**

 _"F-For now, have a seat. Want something to drinka. My treat."_

 _Kohiruimaki bring's a drink to Goushi._

 _"No sugar, right?"_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"I don't like coffee. Especially black coffee. It makes my stomach churn."_

 _"What?"_

 _"But Pito loves coffee. Especially black coffee. So I drink it, too." Goushi opening the can and drinking_

 ** _"Love is scary."_**

 _"You were terrified of dying in real life while we were doing SJ, so isn't ot strange that you're not afraid of participating this time?"_

 _"It isn't strange. I'm not afraid of dying after Pito dies. The only thing I'm afraid od is dying first and leaving Pito behind."_

 ** _"Oh wow, they're both really strange."_**

 _*Fast Foward*_

 _"You said earlier that me and Sonic are able to help Pito."_

 _"Yes. That's the real issue. It's the reason I'm here right now."_

 _"And we can do it?"_

 _"Pleas you two go head-to-head with Pito in SJ 2 and defeat her!"_

 _"What! Defeat Pito?"_

 _"Yes. Please kill her without mercy. If you both do that, Iguarantee she won't commit suicide and won't kill me either."_

 _"Wh-Why? Are you a lunatic?"_

 _"I know I'm not right in the head. But this is the only way to solve it. So please you two participate in SJ 2 and beat Pito! Naturally, Pito and I will both fight with everything we've got."_

 _"M, you won't help us out or set Pito up so we can defeat her?"_

 _"Then it wouldn't be a true head(s)-to-head contest! It would be cowardly! Cheating! That wouldn't cut it! The promise..."_

 _"Promise..."_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"One of these days, you and I will fight, and if you win, we'll meet in real life."_**

 ** _"Train hard and then try to defeat me with P-chan one day."_**

 ** _"It's a promise between women!"_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _"Goushi... All right. I'll tell Sonic that were going to enter SJ 2." Kohiruimaki said_

 ** _"And will defeat Pito! Now it's not a promise between women."_**

* * *

 _*Night Time, Kohiruimaki's Apartment*_

 _Kohiruimaki was laying down on her bed using her phone._

 ** _"If anything comes up, feel free to contact me here. I already told everything to Sonic and now he's training even more then usual."_**

 _"Entering is easy enough, but who should I enter with? I already got Sonic but... They should understand the situation and hopefully get another strong player. But there isn't such a convenient person. No, I don't know anyone like that. LLENN has very few friends. Ugh, what should I do?"_

 _Kohiruimaki soon get's a phone call._

 _"There is! Somone like that!"_

 _*Miyu Shinohara*_

 _*Minutes Later, Miyu's Home*_

 ** _"So to save a deranged female company president, I want you to help me and Sonic kill her! There isn't anyone else I can count on. Miyu, please help us!"_**

 _"So Fukaziroh gets to go berserk in GGO this spring, huh?" Miyu said_

 _Miyu stand's up on the bath._

 _"I should go easy on them, though. So I don't get overenthusiastic and kill this Pitohui myself." Miyu said_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Second Sqaud Jam." LLENN and Sonic as narrators_

* * *

 **Hey everyone, MySonicFan here and I have a couple of updates on what's going in right now. So the first thing is that you guys have noticed I been uploading chapters each day for a few days now, the reason why I been uploading each day is because I really want to finish this story before I can continue with the other stories and before the new SAO comes out in October. So I'm doing my best to finish this story and make more chapters on the others. So expect to see more chapters each day. The second update is that school is right around the coner and I'm not going to upload as much but I will try my best to upload more chapters while I'm at school, so I hope everyone understands.**

 **Anyway, that's all I gotta say, I hope everyone has a great day and as always I'll talk to you all later.**


	7. Second Squad Jam

**Sword Art Online Alternatve GGO**

 **Second Squad Jam**

* * *

 _*March 17, 2026*_

 _LLENN saw her best friend Miyu logging into GGO. LLENN was excited to see her avatar._

 _"What's wrong? Does my face look strange?"_

 _"No, you're cute! Really cute!"_

 _*Fast Foward*_

 _Miyu saw herself at the reflection. She was so excited._

 _"This... is... me? Very nice! Although I'm a little bothered that I'm flat..."_

 _Then, someone came toward's them._

 _"Miss!"_

 _The two looked to see a player._

 _"That's an F8000 series, isn't it? How about selling your avatar to me, account and all?"_

 _"What should I do?"_

 _LLENN grab's Miyu as the two started running away from the player._

 _"-Wait!"_

 _"-Excuse me! Hey!"_

* * *

 _*At Saloon*_

 _"Your status is so high! I knew I could on you!" LLENN said_

 _"My money is, let's see... 1,000 credita, huh?"_

 _"That's the starting amount. Oh well, I'll transfer funds from my account."_

 _"I don't want you to do that! That money's for when I come to Tokyo to see Elsa's concert and you take me out to am expensive sushi restaurant, right?" Miyu said_

 _"I never promised you that! But if this goes well..."_

 _"All right! I heard that! I was witness to it!"_

 _"Then what should we do, Miyu... I mean Fukaziroh? But wasn't that was the name of your dog? In fact, why did you name him "Fukaziroh?"_

 _"I wanted a puppy, but it wasn't possible (fuka). I did have a sparrow named Tarou Shinohara, so I went with "fuka" and "jirou" (second son). Cool way of naming, right? Fukaziroh, may he rest in peace." Fukaziroh said_

 _"Um... So what should we do about money?" LLENN said_

 _"Can't we just ask for support from the person who invited you?" Fukaziroh said_

 _"Goushi?"_

 _Fukaziroh quickly's walk's out of the room._

 _"Well, I'll let you contact him. I'm gonna see if Incan set a new record for hiw many people try to pick me up!" Fukaziroh closing the door_

 _"What?" LLENN said_

 _LLENN chair's went bad too much that she fell back._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"Forty-three people tried talking to me. Female characters really are rare here. I could see a reverse harem situation working. So, M, is it? Did he agree to give some support?" Fukaziroh said_

 _"Yeah, he eagerly agreed."_

 _Minutes Later, they both stopped and look a side to see a garbage bin._

 _"It's in that garbage bin."_

 _"All right!"_

 _The two walked towards the garbage bin. Fukaziroh open's the garbage bin._

 _"This is it, huh?" Fukaziroh tapping on the button that asked for a password_

 _"Um, the password..."_

 _Soon after, The password was set as they got 10,000,000 credits._

 _"Wow!"_

 _"This isn't a mistake, is it?"_

 _"Probably not."_

 _"He's not going to demand I sell him my organs, or work on a tuna fishing boat later on, is he?"_

 _"Probably not."_

 _"I'm ready to marry M! Tell me his contact info!" Fukaziroh asking LLENN_

* * *

 _*At The Market*_

 _LLENN and Fukaziroh were at the market buying new weapons._

 _"I have physical strength and stamina, so I can carry a lot. I have a fondness for two-handed swords, battle axes, and long lances." Fukaziroh running to find a new weapon_

 _"They don't have any of those here." LLENN following Fukaziroh_

 _"What do you think about these?"_

 _"I'm not feeling it. None of these are the least bit beautiful."_

 ** _"If only the knowledgeable Pito, M or Sonic were here..."_**

 _"Fuka, let's go to another shop!"_

 _"Okay!"_

 _*Fast Fowarding*_

 _"LLENN! LLENN! This gun is supercool! It's pretty! Gorgeous! Beautiful!" Fukaziroh calling LLENN over_

 _LLENN walk's closer to get a better look of the weapon._

 _"Huh? What is this?" LLENN said_

 ** _"It's ugly!"_**

 _"It's a repeating grenade launcher that's new to the market. Two came in the other day."_

 _"Grenade... what?"_

 _"A grenade is an explosive thrown by hand. Think of it as an oversized bullet filled with gunpowder."_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"The gun was made to fire grenades a long distance and can send them flying a maximum of 400 meters."_

 _"Very nice! It's not only cute, it's an exciting gun!"_

 _"It's fun to draw a parabola and then fire it off. And it's also a revolver. Keep pulling the trigger and you can send six grenades flying in three seconds!"_

 _"This is getting better and better! I'd like a barrage of explosives!"_

 _"One shot can blow apart everything within a five-meter radius, so multiply that by six! It's currently the most powerful grenade launcher on the market!"_

 _"I'm buying it! Sell it to me!"_

 _LLENN get's shocked as she the price of the grenade launcher was 3,000,000 credits._

 _"I-It's expensive!" LLENN shocked_

 _"I can buy it! After all, we have a sugar daddy! I'll take two of them. I wanna go in there with two launchers blazing! I'll buy all the ammo, tool!"_

 _"-Wai-"_

 _"-Money isn't a problem, We have a sugar daddy!"_

 _"Shall I remove the sight? You don't need it if you have the Bullet Circle."_

 _"Yeah, go ahead!"_

 _"-Wait a second..."_

 _"-Don't worry, we've got a sugar daddy. All right, LLENN! Let's suit up!_

* * *

 _*March 24, 2026*_

 _Fukaziroh had her two grenade launchers and everything ready._

 _"Okay, let's go!"_

 _Fukaziroh put's her fingers on both triggers. The Bullet Circle appeared and aimmed at the targets. Fukaziroh pull's both triggers as the grenades started flying towards the targets._

 _"Filth needs to be cleansed!"_

 _Seconds later, The grenade launchers were out of bullets._

 _"LLENN! Sonic!"_

 _LLENN started running toward's the two monsters and started firing at them. Soon after, the two monster disappered in thin-air._

 _"The Bullet Circle makes it so easy!" Fukaziroh said_

 _"I wonder what the Line for that looks like. Fuka, try aiming at me." LLENN said_

 _"Roger!"_

 _Fukaziroh put's her fingers on the trigger as the Bullet lines were showing where the bullets were gonna land._

 _"I see. Got it. It's how I imagined."_

 _"Okay, try to practice dodging."_

 _LLENN look's to see the grenades gettimg closer to her. LLENN panic's and start's running away. She quickly dodges every grenade._

 _"Yeah, you are fast! We_ _ll done!"_

 _LLENN walk's toward's Fukaziroh breathing heavily._

 _"Don't you "well done" me! That was dangerous! Scary!"_

 _"What! SJ 2 is gonna be even scarier, right?"_

 _"True..."_

 _"This is such a powerful, fun weapon! But maybe it's too unbalanced. I can't fight with just these. These guns only shine during party play, for supporting fire. All right, then I'll breathe fire from the rear and let you have the front, LLENN." Fukaziroh said_

 _"Gotcha! That's encouraging. Also, there's a tactic that I wanna try." LLENN said_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"But first we have to register. I'll message Sonic to register now." LLENN said_

* * *

 _*March 25, 2026, The Real World*_

 _"Everyone, let's talk. This is important. We've gotten stronger. Of we can harness that strength during SJ 2, I think we'll have a solid shot at victory. But we have a formidable opponent. I'm talking about the big guy, M, and the best sword wielder Sonic, who teamed up with LLENN last time. I'm postive they'll be in this next one, too. M's a terrifying sniper and had a powerful shield. While Sonic is the best deflecting every bullet that goes toward's him. We need a way to punch through that shield head-on and hit the sword wielder once. A weapon that's evem more powerful! So let's go and get that tomorrow!" Saki said_

 _"Right!"_

 _One of the girls phone started viberating. The girl take's a look and get quickly get's shock._

 _"Everyone!"_

 _"What's up, Kana?"_

 _"LLENN and Sonic have entered!" Kana said_

 _"What did you say?"_

 ** _*Update, A new team has registered. LFS*_**

 _"Team LFS..."_

 _"The "L" would be for LLENN and they're seeded team, so that proves it!"_

 _"Now i'm looking foward to it!"_

 _"I wonder what made Ms. Karen change her mind."_

 _"A soldier doesn't pry into things like that. Until the event, none of us are to get in touch with Ms. Karen. Because untill the dust clears, she's the enemy! Along with Sonic!" Saki said_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"After it's over, I want to have more of her sweets!"_

 _"I wamt marshmallows!"_

 _"Ans Hokkaido sweets, too!"_

 _"Her green tea was good, too!"_

 _"I beg that tea was really expensive."_

 _"All right, ladies. Cut the chatter. Let's head home and prepare for the challenge!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

* * *

 _*At A Indoor Parking Lot*_

 _"It's me. That team just entered." Goushi talking with someone on the phone_

* * *

 _*Inside GGO*_

 _"Here it comes! Here it comes!"_

 _"Hey, check this out!"_

 _"This time we'll fill her and her blue friend full of bullets!"_

 _"Not just those two!"_

 _"The All-Japan Machine Gun Lovers will wipe out every enemy we come across!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

* * *

 _*With LLENN and Fukaziroh*_

 _Fukaziroh was firing grenades at the monsters._

 _"Go, LLENN!"_

 _"Right!"_

 _LLENN start's running toward's the monster._

 ** _"I have just one objective! To beat Pito with Sonic!"_**

 _LLENN jump's straight up and start's firing at the monster. All the bullets hit the monster. LLENN soon land's as the monster diappered in thin-air._

 ** _We're going to kill her... and then save her!"_**

* * *

 _*April 3, 2026, At Saloon*_

 _"The preliminary's begun." LLENN said_

 _"Well, we get to relax." Fuka eating_

 _"It really helps being seeded. By the way, Fuka, did you read the rules?" LLENN said_

 _"I glanced over them. It's a battle royale on a special 10 km field between 30 teams with up to 6 people per team. All of the teams are enemies, but it's okay if they work with each other."_

 _"Amd the Satellite Scan is?"_

 _"Is the terminal that tells you the location of all team leaders every ten minutes, right? You're gonna be the leader, right, LLENN?" Fuka said_

 _"Yeah. Now this is where things have changed... In SJ 1, team names weren't displayed on the map, but they will be in SJ 2."_

 _"In other words, ten minutes from the start, everyone will know which teams are where."_

 _"Right! That'll really be useful. Thanks to that, we'll know where Pito's team is. Remember the team name PM4! Don't worry, I messaged Sonic about the team name."_

 _"PM4, huh? Got it! But... that means "The death of Pitohui and M," huh? That's some name they chose." Fuka said_

 _"I was stunned when I realized that, too. And SHINC is a team of girls in a rhythmic gymnastics club. They're really tough, so we'll try to avoid them. Of course, after me and Sonic kill Pito, we can focus on fighting them." LLENN said_

 _"Don't talk like that. Let's wipe out all the teams! Let's aim for two wins in a row!" Fuka said_

 _"That sounds promising. Some of the teams that were in the last one will be in this one, but until we encounter them, we won't know their weapons or strength. So be on guard with everyone."_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"*Sighs*"_

 _"What's wring! Do you have to go to the bathroom? Can you go by yourself? Want me to go with you?"_

 _"That's not it! No, I was just thinking about whether I'll actually be able to beat Pito. If I fail, people will die." LLENN said_

 _"There's no point in pulling your hair our over that now. Just worry about it on the day of the event. On that day! I think we need more booze."_

 _Fuka summon's two cups of booze._

 _"Here, drink up. My treat."_

 _"Thank you. Miyu, really, thank you." LLENN drinking the booze_

 _"What is it? Iced tea makes you that happy?"_

 _"No, not that! Thank you for hanging out with me all this time, coming to GGO, and participating in SJ 2."_

 _"Hey, come on, friendship between women doesn't need words. You're embarrassing me. Anyway, you're gonna pay me back." Fuka said_

 _"Okay! I'll do whatever I can."_

 _The two banged cups together at they both started drinking._

 _"All right, pay me back by getting us the best seats to Elsa's Kanzaki's next concert." Fuka said_

 _LLENN spit's out her drink._

 _"That may be the most difficult thing to do..."_

* * *

 _*The Real World, April 4, 2026*_

 _Kohiruimaki closed the window with the curtains._

 _"I'm ready."_

 _Kohiruimaki grab's her Amusphere and put's it on._

 _"All right, let's do this!"_

 _*Miyu's Home*_

 _"Okay. Let's get wild." Miyu said_

 ** _"Just one more spoonful." Miyu eating ice cream_**

* * *

 _*Inside GGO*_

 ** _"Beginning today at 13:00, we're hosting the team battle royale tournament, the second Squad Jam! Each team has a maximum of six players, and 30 teams are participating. Whixh team will survive in a devastated world?"_**

 _LLENN get's a message from Miyu._

 _"Crap. The ice cream I ate upset my stomach!"_

 _"When can you get here?" LLENN messaging Miyu_

 _She get's a reply._

 _"It's still rumling."_

 _"Hurry!"_

 _"I'm wiling my butt now. Oh no! The toilet paper ripped!"_

 _"I don't care, just hurry up!"_

 _"Hey LLENN!"_

 _LLENN turn's around and see's Sonic running toward's her. LLENN noticed something different from Sonic. Sonic has black pants with a black belt that had large silver buckle, black V-necked shirt that worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves. White gloves. His sneakers with plates to protect his shins. And has silver plate worn on the left side of his coat._

 _"Whoa, Sonic you look so cool!" LLENN suprised_

 _"Yea, since this thing is serious. I might as well something serious as well." Sonic said_

 _"Did you train?" LLENN said_

 _"Of course, I upgraded my sword to max which now can deflect anything. No matter how strong it is and I my stats are all maxed. " Sonic showing his stats to LLENN_

 _LLENN was shock to see Sonic's stats all maxed._

 ** _"We can beat Pito easliy!"_**

 _"Whoa Sonic! How were able to do all that in just a short amount of time?!" LLENN said_

 _"I just played and grind a lot until everything was maxed. I even got some help from my friend who's the beat at shooting with her sniper." Sonic said_

 _"That's cool, but we gotta get going!" LLENN said_

 _"Good idea." Sonic said_

 _The two then started walking._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 ** _"Guess how many shots will be fired by the end of the tournament! 500 credite per guess!"_**

 _"Hey!"_

 _Everyone looked to see a team walking inside._

 _"The Memento Mori guys."_

 _"If I were a betting man, I'd put my money on them."_

 _"Yeah, they'd be the safe choice."_

 _"They've got the most total power."_

 _"SHINC. They took second place last time."_

 _"The're as intimidating as always."_

 _Eva walk's closer to the other team._

 _"Hi, ladies. I'm looking foward to meeting you on the battlefield. Don't die before then."_

 _"Of course we won't. Please give us your names before you're killed. Otherwise we might not notice." Eva said_

 _"I'm looking foward to it. I'm thrilled, really."_

 _"That's my line."_

 _"Leader..."_

 _M appeared with his team._

 _"So he is here."_

 _"Revenge. If we confront the enemy, do as we trained."_

 _"Right."_

 _"Who are they?"_

 _"They're wearing masks?"_

 _"Why are they hiding their faces?"_

 _"Are those guys who participate in BOB?"_

 _"Yahoo! Tahnk you for your patience, everyone. Hi, hi, hi! Thanks for waiting, I assume you're here to watch my exploits, right? Great! You've been looking foward to it, right? Thanks! And thanks again for waiting! And thank you for your support!" Pito talking to the crowd_

 _"What was that?"_

 _"She's the only one who's oblivious."_

 _"I guess she's like a princess protected by knights?"_

 _"Is that woman still around?"_

 _"Leader?"_

 _"Right after GGO first started, I briefly teamed up with her. She didn't have the tattoo back then, and her hair was short to make it easier to fight."_

 _"Huh. This is the first I'm hearing of this."_

 _"Back then, I did my best, clinging to a cheap popgun. Good times."_

 _"Leader, you sound like an old man."_

 _"Why didn't you fight her after that? Because she was weak?"_

 _"Thay woman was strong. I have to say, she had great moves. She went all in on this full-dive game."_

 _"Them you shoud've gotten along with her."_

 _"Impossible."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because that woman doesn't think of comrades as comrades. She thinks nothing of using allies as shields, and doesn't hesitate to throw a hand granade at a monster, even if you're standing next to it. She's the kind of woman who smiles when an ally dies. And when she herself dies, too. I can't do this with someone who's got a death wish. I'm Memento Mori. "Don't forget death" is the way I live my life. But "I want to forget about living" is the way that woman lived her life."_

 _"That'a nuts. Anybody would be creeped out."_

 _"She quit the squadron, joined another one, and pulled the same stunt. Eventually, no one would let her join their group and she stopped trying."_

 _"Then why did she team up with M."_

 _"I don't know. I don't know, but don't let your guard down. Think of them as a unpredictable team. Pitohui... It's the name of a bird found only in New Guinea. A bird this is poisonous enough tomkill any human that touches it. That's a pitohui. A perfect name for her."_

 _*Later*_

 _Everyone was enjoying themselves, having a drink and chatting._

 _"Hey. the pink munchkin and the Blue Blur who won last time aren't here."_

 _"Seriously? It starts in two minutes."_

 _"Don't tell me their not participating?"_

 _"What?"_

 _Everyone was looking around for LLENN and Sonic. Soon after, LLENN, Fuka, and Sonic all came running in time. Fuka and LLENN were out of breath was Sonic just looked around._

 _"We made it!"_

 _"Yeah, that was close!"_

 _"If you wouldn't have eaten that much ice cream Fuka. We could've came here more early." Sonic said_

 _Soon after, everyone started cheering for them._

 _"There they are!"_

 _"LLENN and Sonic, the champions from last time!"_

 _"Their participating with just three people again?"_

 _"I expect even more slaughter than last time!"_

 _"Their partner seems to be a girl, too! I can tell by the smell!"_

 _"I see. You're a pervert, huh?"_

 _"Do we have time to get a drink?" Fuka said_

 _"You want to drink? You'll only get the runs again." LLENN said_

 _"You'll take a long time again." Sonic said_

 _"I already emptied everything out of my stomach, so no problem!" Fuka said_

 _"Hi, LLENN! Congratulations on your win last time!" Pito running toward's the three_

 _"Thank you!_

 _"This time, things are serious." Pito said_

 _The two looked at eachother._

 ** _"Everyone participating in the second Squad Jam, thank you for your patience! Teleportation to the waiting area will be in 30 seconds. Are all of your team members here?"_**

 _"Oh. I guess we don't even have time for a chat." Pito said_

 _"Pito. I'm going to do my . You can count on it. Please don't forget our promise." LLENN said_

 _"I don't know what you mean... but okay. None of this polite talk. None at all. Is there anything else you want to say?"_

 _"I swear I'll kill you."_

 _Pito give's LLENN a peace sigh and walk's away._

 _"Let's go, partners!" LLENN said_

 _"All right, partner!" Fuka said_

 _"You can count on us, partner!" Sonic said_

 _*At The Waiting Area*_

 _LLENN, Fuka, and Sonic all teleported in the waiting area._

 _"In the second Squad Jam, the Satellite Scan Terminal isn't an Immortal Object. Please take note."_

 _*1:28 Left*_

 _"Fuka, Sonic, let's get ready."_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Let's do it!"_

 _LLENN and Fuka both took off their coats as the coats disappered. Fuka's two grenade launcher appered on her hands. LLENN's P90 spawned in her hands. Sonic's Kagemitsu G4 spawned in his hand._

 _"I'm counting in you two, Rightony and Leftania." Fuka said_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Their names."_

 _"They look the same to me, so how do you know which gun is "Rightony" and which one is "Leftania?"_

 _"It's simple! When I have them both, the one in my right hand is Rightony."_

 _"I see."_

 _"Oh." Sonic looking at Fuka_

 _"I wonder what kind of equipment everyone else will have. Well, expect for the swords." Fuka said_

 _"I don't know. M will probably use the same gun and shield as last time."_

 _"What about Pito?"_

 _"Regarding that, I have no idea. Every time I see her, she uses a different gun. Just expect her to be carrying considerable firepower when we face her."_

 _"And the other four on her team?"_

 _"I have no information on them. But I have to do this!"_

 _"Well, it's possible Pito will win too, right? If she doesn't die in the game, she won't die in real life, right?"_

 _"Yeah, but..."_

 _The countdown said 10 second left._

 ** _"No more doubts! Fight! And... kill!"_**

 _LLENN pull's her P90 back while Sonic turn's his beam sword on._

 _"Let's do this!" Sonic said_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Booby Trap." Sonic and LLENN as narrtors_


	8. Booby Trap

**Sword Art Online Alternatice GGO**

 **Booby Trap**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue*_

 ** _"No more doubts! Fight!"_**

 _LLENN pull's back her P90 while Sonic turn's on his sword._

 ** _"And... kill!"_**

 _The countdown finally hit's zero._

 ** _"Second Squad Jam... game, start!"_**

 _The dark room the switches to the battlefield as everything started spawning. They spawned at the town._

 _"The town, huh?" LLENN said_

 _"Look's like we start here again." Sonic said_

 _"LLENN, check this out." Fuka looking at something_

 _"It's the field's boundary."_

 _"Oh, I see. No matter who they are, no one can get over that, huh?" Fuka said_

 _*Fast Fowarding*_

 _"I think that surrounds the entire map."_

 _"Then we're in the farthest corner, right? So I wonder where... Oh! There are tracks. You can use vehicles in GGO, can't you? Maybe we can get a choo choo train to run?" Fuka looking at the Satellite Terminal Scan_

 _"And where would we go?" LLENN said_

 _"A bigger town... Yeah, to buy new clothes." Fuka said_

 _"Let's do that after me and Sonic kill Pito."_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"We're here."_

 _"Okay, okay! So which way should we go?"_

 _"The hilly area could be dangerous. Too many vantage points. It's sniper territory. Avoid it at all costs." LLENN said_

 _"Gotcha! Below it... is that a baseball stadium?"_

 _"Was it that big? This is Earth in the future, so maybe they are that big." Fuka saod_

 _"I wonder what this is. Maybe the bug building is a school? Below that is a rocky mountain range... Fuka, did you memorize the terrain?" LLENN said_

 _"How can I remember all that? In ALO, I moved around by flying. I didn't need a map! What should I do?" Fuka said_

 _"It's okay. I've got it. Besides, we can look at the map anytime. Just try not to lose track of where you are. If you get lost, stay put and call me." LLENN said_

 _"Roger."_

 _LLENN look's at her watch._

 _ **"13:04... To start, we need to check the first satellite scan. That will verify if this is a safe place. This scan will allow is to discern our position, avoid the enemy as much as possible, and head towards wherever Pito is."**_

 _"Then I'll use everything I've got to kill her!" LLENN said_

 _*Later*_

 _"No sign of the enemy here." LLENN said_

 _"Nothing here either." Sonic said_

 _"Same here. I'm bored." Fuka said_

 _"All roght, look at the Terminal. If the enemy's nearby, we'll hightail it out of here." LLENN hiding behind a dumpster truck_

 _"Roger."_

 _"Got it."_

 _"Anyway, I just have to touch one after another to look for them, right? Leave it to me!"_

 _LLENN take's out her Satllite Scan Terminal. The countdown finishes as the scan started scanning the whole map._

 ** _"All right. There aren't any enemies nearby. Where's Pito? Where? Where? Where? Don't tell me..."_**

 _LLENN tap's on one of the circles and it read PM4._

 _*With Pito*_

 _"Oh my. LLENN and her partners are the farthest away." Pito looking at scan_

 _*With Team SHINC*_

 _"LLENN, Sonic and her other partner are on the northwest edge. They're than 8 km north." Eva said_

 _"What should we do?"_

 _"Let's strike the closest team first." Eva said_

 _*With Memento Mori's Team*_

 _The team was on top of a snowy mountain hiding behind trees._

 _"The favorites to win were intentionally spaced out."_

 _*Back With Team LFS*_

 _"What's going on? For her to be the farthest away, of all things! Dammit!" LLENN yelling very loud_

 _"Young lady, life doesn't always work out the way you want it to. But even so, you've made it this far. I've been watching you. Am I wrong?" Fuka said_

 _"You're right. That's right. Where's Sonic?" LLENN said_

 _"I'm here!" Sonic said_

 _Sonic walk's toward's them. LLENN put's the Terminal and stand's up._

 _"Now then, we'll head southeast. Anyone who gets in our way, we'll crush them, one by one!"_

 _*Later*_

 _LLENN was running threw the town looking another place to hide. She soon slide's behind a house and look's for any enemies._

 _"All right, clear!"_

 _"I'll catch up." Fuka said_

 _"I'll be there in a second." Sonic said_

 ** _"Come on, come on, where? Where are they? Find them... There!"_**

 _LLENN spotted a team and run's._

 _*Minutes Later*_

 _The three were hiding from the enemy team._

 _"I'll approach from the rear and take them all out at once." LLENN said_

 _"Okay!"_

 _"Got it!"_

 _*Moments Later*_

 _"Take care of the first strike."_

 _"This is getting exciting. The Ambush Fairy and Grenade Fairy will massacre yo-"_

 _Fuka then's hit's a wire on the ground. Soon after, a huge explosion then happened._

 _"Fuka!" LLENN yelled_

 _"No!" Sonic yelled_

 _"S-Sorry!" Fuka's leg's cut off_

 _Minutes Later, Sonic and LLENN bothe dragged Fuka inside a house._

 _"I'm sorry!"_

 _"No, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you to watch out for traps." LLENN said_

 _LLENN peak's out of the window._

 _"Not here! They're not dead!"_

 _"Did they run away?"_

 ** _"If fingers or lims get severed, they come back after two minutes, but..."_**

 _"They can't have gotten far."_

 _"Then they must be in that house."_

 _"LLENN, Sonic, leave me here and run!" Fuka said_

 _"If you die."_

 _"But you know..."_

 _"Stay here. Get as low as you can. I'm going to give them a taste of the SJ Champion's skill. With the help of Sonic too." LLENN said_

 _*Outside*_

 _The enemy team was walking slowly towards the house. Moments Later, the glass window broke as both LLENN and Sonic jumped out of the house. LLENN start's firing her P90 at the enemy. She fire's at the first player while Sonic cut's the player's head off._

 _"Next!" Two!"_

 _LLENN point's her P90 at the second player's head and fire's. Sonic soon cut's the player's head off. Another player was shooting at them, LLENN was behind the dead body while Sonic deflected all the oncoming bullets. LLENN then fire's back at the player. The bullets hit the player many times. Sonic run's toward's the player and cut's his body in half._

 _"Three!"_

 _LLENN start's running as the other player was shooting in front of her. LLENN grab's her knife, slide's under the player slashes the player's private part. She then stab's the player from behind. Sonic jump's and slashes The plauer straight down cutting the player in half._

 ** _"Two more!"_**

 _LLENN kept running to find the other players. While running and passing a house. A plauer appeared and fired at LLENN. LLENN jump's to the tree and the wall and the gun. She then roundhouse kick's the player and fire's at him. Sonic jump's down the roof and stab's the player's stomach. Soon after, someone fired a shotgun at them. They bith hid behind a tree but soon hit by the bullets making a huge. The two then start running away. Then, someone shot the player in the head._

 _"Nice, Fuka!"_

 _"Good work!" Sonic said_

 _"I'm a woman who isn't satisfied until she repys her debts." Fuka said_

 _*Outside Squad Jam*_

 _"Amazing! They're not top contenders for nothin'!"_

 _"Firing off a grenade at close range! And that brutal attack!"_

 _"I can still feel it in my crotch."_

 _"Me too."_

 _"You guys see that? That's the power of my LLENN, Sonic, and their partner."_

 _"Oh yeah, it was incredidble, but neither of them belong to you."_

 _*Back Inside Squad Jam*_

 _The enemies were firing at someone._

 _"Machine! It doesn't get any better than this!"_

 _*Memento Mori's Team*_

 _"Six bodies confirmed. Eliminated."_

 _"No sign of the enemy nearby."_

 _"All right. We'll wait for the next scan, then follow the north rampart down the mountain."_

 _"Stand by, but be on guard."_

 _"Materialize your spare magazine."_

 _*With Team SHINC*_

 _Team SHINC were in a battle at a town._

 _"Keep up the pressure! Do it like we normally do! Come on, come on, come on!"_

 _Soon, three players were all dead from the attack._

 _"Three of us bought it! Let's regroup and try again!_ _A sniper? That gorilla woman?"_

 _The player soon get's hit by the sniper bullet._

 _"Sorry."_

 _*With A Different Team*_

 _"I can't see it! I can't see it! I can't see the Bullet Line. Shooting without a Line from that distance, those guys-"_

 _The player get's snipe soon after._

 _"I did it! First blood!"_

 _"That worked great!"_

 _"Shirley, you could've shot, too,"_

 _"No, thanks. You guys go ahead."_

 _*With M's Team*_

 _"This is boring! Hey, M. Why are we idling away our time here? Everyone's shooting. Isn't it about time we got off this mountain?" Pito said_

 _"No."_

 _"Why? Could it be you don't want to fight? Are you going to chicken out like last time?" Pito said_

 _"It's a plan."_

 _"What do you guys think?"_

 _"I'll follow the leader's orders. That was in the contract."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"There'e no need to take part in trivial melee. Is that how you want to die? Is that your wish?" M said_

 _"No, but this is boring. It's tedious."_

 _"Be patient a while longer. Like I said, this is part of the plan, Pito. Since you've made me the leader, I'll ask that you follow orders." M said_

 _"All right, you win for now. But if you die, I'm gonna do what I want." Pito said_

 _"Don't worry. I'll leave the formidable enemies with bared fangs to you, Pito." M said_

 _"For example, who?" Pito said_

 _"For example, someone like LLENN and Sonic. That pink bunny's fangs are very sharp. And the Blue Blur has some serious fast reflections." M said_

 _Pito giggles._

 _"That Blue Blur guy your talking about sound's familiar. Does he use a sword?" Pito said_

 _"Yes." M said_

 _"Hmmm. Interesting. And is his name, Sonic?" Pito said_

 _"Yea!"_

 _Pito giggles._

 _"Look's like an old player had retruned." Pito said_

 _*Back With Team LFS*_

 _"Yes! My legs grew back! All right! And thanks to the emergency med kit, my hit points are back to normal, too! Woo-hoo! My legs! I'm so happy, I'm wo happy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I won't a blunder like that again. I'll carefully watch where I walk! And then I'll taunt the enemy like, "Sir, you look exhausted!" Fuka jumping around happy_

 _"Yeah. But there could be wires placed waist-high and at head height too, so be careful. And keep in mind that when there's an obvious trap, there could be another one nearby." LLENN said_

 _"A trap to lure you into a trap... That's playing dirty." Fuka said_

 _"That's how you fight in GGO. You'll get used to it eventually. It's even got me checking for wirrs in doorways in real life now." LLENN said_

 _"You've gotten so tough. It makes me happy!"_

 _"The scan is about to start." LLENN taking out her Terminal_

 _The countdown hits 0 as the scan started._

 _"All right."_

 _"There's PM4."_

 _"I'm so happy to see them, but they're still far away." LLENN said_

 _"And were still here in town." Sonic said_

 _"So what should we do?"_

 _"Let's go after the closest team that's by the train station. Here. As it's the middle of town, I think it'll have a good vantage point. If the platform is made of concrete, bullets won't pierce it. My guess is they're positioned between the railway line, lying in wait to spring an ambush."_

 _"Another team that's holed up? The chickens. Let's run 'em over with a train! Fuka said_

 _"If we can get a train to run. Let's use these houses as cover as we approach them" LLENN said_

 _"Hey, LLENN, to make up for my blunder before, let me get a piece of the action." Fuka said_

 _"Okay, but did you have something in mind?" LLENN said_

 _"Yeah. A plan where I wipe the enemy team out without you firing a single shot nor cutting their heads off." Fuka giggled_

 _*Fast Fowarding*_

 _"There's no team we can engage in the next ten minutes. Did they run away? Dammit! You bastards! Don't you have any balls? Eva shouting very loud_

 _"Oh my, those are some dirty words."_

 _"If it's in-game, it's fine. It's called role-playing."_

 _"Fine, but if you do it too much, dirty words will slip out in real life. Like when we're riding the subway together..."_

 _"Ugh! That would be... embarrassing."_

 _"Right? So say it again, but elegantly. Like a lady!"_

 _"Understood. *Clears Thoart* Everyone, have you no testicles?" Eva shouting a bit more silent_

 _*With Team Memento Mori's*_

 _"The favorites to win are by that row of houses. Both teams are far, but it can't be helped. We'll head west."_

 _*With M's Team*_

 _"Ugh, I'm bored! Hurry up and come kill me already." Pito laying flat on the rock_

 _*Back With Team LFS*_

 _The three were hiding behind a house._

 _"LLENN!"_

 _LLENN peak's out to the open._

 _"All right. It's clear. Nice. This place is good. Tell me which way."_

 _"Roger."_

 _"This direction. About 300 meters."_

 _"Okay, okay. Got it. We're good. All right, LLENN and Sonic. I'm counting on you. two." Fuka sitting with her grenade launcher between her legs_

 _"All right, Fuka. We're counting on you." LLENN said_

 _"Look sharp." Sonic said_

 _The two then start running._

 _*Later*_

 _A team were at the train tracks in a circle position. They soon hear a noise._

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Did somebody fart!"_

 _Moments later, a grenade exploded right close to them._

 _"A grenade! Crap!"_

 _"Calm down. That wasn't even close."_

 _"They looked at the scan and fired in the general direct-"_

 _A Bullet Line appered next to the team as another grenade was goung toward's them. It exploded close to them._

 _"Close. North side, five meters ahead of that, two members." LLENN said_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"You can do it!" Sonic said_

 _Fuka then fire's another grenade. Soon after, it made a huge explosion._

 _"Hit."_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"I'm going to launch the grenade using an arched attack. With all the houses, the enemy and I can't see each other. But you get to a safe place and give me intructions. All you have to do is tell me how far off my first shot was." Fuka said_**

 ** _"And you can hit them with just that?" LLENN said_**

 ** _"Do you know how many hours I spent practicing?"_**

 ** _"A lot."_**

 ** _"A battle isn't all about fighting while looking into the enemy's eyes. I figured out that this weapon would be well-suited for a strategy like this. So I measured distances and practiced hitting targets by feel. Right now, if I knew just the distance, I could close my eyes and fire off a grenade. However, I need to have accurate guidance." Fuka said_**

 ** _"All right. I'll do it. But during that time, you'll be defenseless and unable to move, Fuka."_**

 ** _"Before, it was if I was dead. So don't worry about thos zombie!"_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _"Eighteen meters ahead of that one, one member crouching down." LLENN said_

 _"Gotcha!"_

 _Fuka fire's more grenades from a long distance. LLENN and Sonic watched the two grenades explode._

 _"Hit. Fifty meters back, along the track. Two members are running, trying to get away." LLENN said_

 _"I'll get them."_

 _Fuka fire's two more shots. LLENN and Sonic both saw the grenades hit the two players._

 _"Hit. One left. He crossed the platform and is running away due east. It's okay if he gets away, but I'd like to kill him if possible." LLENN said_

 _"Then I'll empty my clip!" Fuka said_

 _Fuka grab's the second grenade and put's it between her legs._

 _"Here I go!"_

 _Fuka fire's all the shots from the grenade launcher. They all landed and exploded at the train tracks. Soon after, a DEAD signed appeard._

 _"All right! Fuka, you wiped them out! That was brilliant! Great! Wonderful! I'm moved!" LLENN said_

 _"Great job Fuka!" Sonic said_

 _"What can I say? That's how it's done."_

 _Sonic and LLENN both jumped off the building and started running. Fuka catches up with the two._

 _"Let's meet up, then go to the station! Look at the scan! We'll head towards the done next!" LLENN said_

 _*Outside Squad Jam*_

 _The crowd started cheering for Team LFS._

 _"She wiped out an entire team with 12 grenades?"_

 _"Mobility and firepower..."_

 _"Did you see that? That's the power of my LLENN, Sonic, and their partner!"_

 _"-We told you, their not yours!"_

 _"-We told you, their not yours!"_

 _*Back At Squad Jam*_

 _LLENN, Sonic, and Fuka were looking at the Terminal._

 ** _"Pito is..."_**

 _The scan started again._

 _"All right!"_

 _"Why is there seven teams close together?" Sonic said_

 _"What does this mean? LLENN. Seven teams are in the same place. Isn't that unlikely?" Fuka said_

 _"Dammit..."_

 _*With M's Team*_

 _"Pito, look. You'll find it amusing." M said_

 _*Team LFS*_

 _The three were running threw the town._

 _"So what's going on?" Fuka said_

 _"The teams near Pito! They're conspiring together!" LLENN said_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"They've agreed to a temporary cease-fire! I think the leaders of each team gathered. and then someone who's good negotiator convinced the tea,s to cooperate. Now they're a tea, of dozens of people that intends to drive M's team from the mountain they're holding." LLENN said_

 _"That solves the mystery!"_

 _"Look's like we're in for a show." Sonic said_

 _*Team SHINC*_

 _"How lame can you get?"_

 _"Pathetic bastards."_

 _"They really think teaming up will help them win?"_

 _"I don't know. They do outnumber them by a lot. M is a superior player and he's got that shield, but that won't portect him from enemy fire coming from above and behind. Either way, all we can do is wait for the result."_

 _*Memento Mori's Team*_

 _"Well, I suppose you could call it a strategy. They should've asked us to participate too, though."_

 _"And would we have participated, Leader?"_

 _"No way. We would've pretended to listen and the slaughtered them the first chance we got. This is a battle royale."_

 _"Allied teams don't exist."_

 _*With The Other Team*_

 _"Conspiring together, huh? They've should've asked us to join."_

 _"What should we do, Leader?"_

 _"For the time being, I want to see what happens."_

 _"I guess we'll stay hidden or keep running until then."_

 _*Team LFS*_

 _LLENN and Sonic were running super fast._

 ** _"Seven teams, for a maximum of 42 people? Pito's in trouble! Trouble, trouble, trouble!"_**

 _LLENN then trip's and start's rolling the ground._

 _"I knew you were going to trip." Sonic said_

 _"Hey, calm down! You're overreacting. There's no point in losing your head."_

 _"But no matter how good Pito and M are, against those numbers..."_

 _"So will you get there in time if you run like that?" Fuka said_

 _"Even if I went by myself at full speed, I wouldn't make it."_

 _"If they're a resourceful team, I'm sure they'll escape if they judge there's no chance of winning. Don't worry." Fuka said_

 _"I-I hope you're right..."_

 ** _"Pito, you'd better not die before I kill you!"_**

 _*With M's Team*_

 _Pito was laughing crazy out loud._

 _"They're so clever! This is lovely!" Pito laughing_

 _"What do you intend to do? With those numbers, and without their leaders, it's going to be tough. Should we withdraw?"_

 _"What wer're gonna do is obvious! We'll ambush and masscre them all." Pito laughing_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Ten-Minute Massacre." LLENN and Sonic as narrtors_

* * *

 **Hey everyone, MySonicFan here and before I go, I just wanted to answer a review I got yesterday. So yesterday, I got a review a guest that said.**

 _ **"Was Sonic wearing his SAO clothes or GGO clothes, anyway awesome chapter."**_

 _ **So, to answer that question. I put Sonic with his SAO clothes. The reason why because I just didn't really feel that the GGO clothes we're really his type and it was a female kinda clothes and Sonic wasn't a female when I was doing the SAO 2. So that why's Sonic is wearing the SAO clothes.**_

 _ **Well that's all for today. I just wanted to quickly answer the review and why I used the SAO clothes. I hope everyones there day and I'll talk to you all later.**_


	9. Ten-Minute Massacre

**Sword Art Online Alternative GGO**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue, The Past*_

 _"The teams near Pito! They're conspiring together!" LLENN said_

 _"What do you mean?" Fuka said_

 _"They've agreed to a temprary cease-fire! I think the leaders of each team gathered and then someone who's a good negotiator convinced dthe teams to cooperate. Now they're a team of dozens of people that intends to drive M's team from the mountain they're holding."_

 _*Fast Foward, The Present*_

 ** _"Pito, you'd better not die before I kill you!"_**

 _*Outside Squad Jam*_

 _Everyone was looking at the map on the screen._

 _"Twenty-nine against six, huh?"_

 _"But this looks like it'll be an interesting battle."_

 _"As long as that princess doesn't interfere."_

 _"Yeah. She's the one to worry about."_

 _"I hate broads who get in the way when there's an exciting battle between men, shrieking "Eek! I'm scared!"_

 _*Back At Squad Jam, M's Team*_

 _"They're so clever! So seven teams have forme a cabal to gang up on us. This is lovely!" Pito looking down the mountain_

 _"With those numbers, and without their leaders, it's going to be tough. Should we withdraw?"_

 _"Obviously we're gonna ambush and massacre them all!" Pito said_

 _"How?"_

 _"M will explain it to you." Pito said_

 _*With The Team Leaders*_

 _"They're close. Between 150 and 200 meters. All members, head for the scan site."_

 _*Back At The Mountains*_

 _"Is this really the place?"_

 _"Hey, can you see anything?"_

 _"Nothing! No sign of the enemy!"_

 _"They probably moved."_

 _"No. Look at that!"_

 _*With The Team Leaders*_

 _"So they intend to weather this by hiding?"_

 _"Do you read me? They're likely hiding behind the waterfall."_

 _*Back At The Mountains*_

 _"All members, open fire all at once!"_

 _Everyone started firing at the water fall._

 _"Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!"_

 _Moments Later. M's team were hiding behimd the water fall without getting hit once._

 _"Now that's what I call a hail of bullets. So what's your status?" Pito said_

 _"I was shot." M said_

 _"Are you gonna die?"_

 _"Sorry to disappoint you. I'm fine."_

 _"Shucks! And I was gonaa avenge you..."_

 _"Don't worry about me. The stage is set. Now do as you please." M said_

 _"You don't have to tell me. Okay, I'll wait for your sign!" Pito said_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Soon after, M spotted enemy players getting closer. M grab's two grenade and throws both of them. Second later, they both exploded sending the enemy players down to the water._

 _"They're alive! Behind the waterfall! Fire! Fire! Fire!"_

 _Everyone started shooting at the waterfall again. Another team on top of the mountain were watching the combat at the bottom. Then, the rest of M's team came behind them and started shooting at the enemy team._

 _"I'm heading out. Give me as little backup as possible."_

 _"Roger."_

 _The players continued to fire at the waterfall but Pito apper's behind a player and stab's him in the back. She soon grab's her weapon and fire's three more players in front of her._

 _"E-Enemy attack!"_

 _Pito knee's another player at the face and step's on his arm to grab the weapon. She then turn's around and fires at three more enemies. Pito hide's behind a boulder and throw's a body out in the open while the players fired at the dead body._

 _"She threw a body."_

 _Pito then quickly apper's in front of player._

 _"Hi!"_

 _Pito elbow's the player's face and take's his shotgun._

 _"Dammit!_

 _Pito fire's the shotgun at the player as the head was cut off from the body. The two other players saw the head fall down. That was enough for the players to run. One of the player trip's and look's in front to see Pito. Pito fire's the shorgun at the player. Pito grab's the grenade from the body and throw's it. Seconds later, the grenade exploded killing two more players hiding._

 _"Wh-What the... What the hell is that woman?"_

 _"They got you good."_

 _"I got tagged by some bullets that ricocheted off the rocks. My spine and head didn't get hit though." M said_

 _"I told you this was dangerous. It's a reckless plan."_

 _"Where's Pito?"_

 _"She's toying with the last two guys down there."_

 _*Minutes Later*_

 _M walk's toward Pito._

 _"What are you waiting for?" M said_

 _"Well, see... He still has his gun. I'm waiting for him to draw. I'd feel guilty about shooting defenseless people, you know?" Pito said_

 _"Is that supposed to be a joke? We don't have time to waste." M said_

 _"Fine. Sheesh." Pito shooting the remaining players_

 _"Huh? He's still holding on!" Pito said_

 _Pito fire's another bullet at the player's arm but the player didn't give up yet._

 _"Why are you trying so hard?" Pito said_

 _"Do you enjoy tormenting an opponent who can't defend himself? Huh?"_

 _"Did the thirty of you enjoy tormenting the six of us? Yes! The answer is both are entertaining! If you and I had traded places, we both would've done the same thing!" Pito said_

 _"Hey! Enough! Let go of me! Then kill her without holding back!"_

 _"Forget it. Until they're defeated, you and I are comrades. Besides, our leaders are listening in on this, so I'm sure they'll do something about it!"_

 _"You..."_

 _"Hey, don't ignore me." Pito said_

 _Pito fires more shots at the player._

 _"You're still not dead? This is what I hate about pistols. Plus, I'm out of ammo." Pito throwing the pistol away_

 _"Your plan wasn't bad. You did well. But this was the result. Even if the surviving seven leaders stay teamed up, they don't stand a chance. Tell your leaders this. They should all resign." M said_

 _"Hey, cut that out! That's no fun! Tell your leaders this, boys! "We got our asses kicked! This is humiliating! Please, get revenge for us!" Tell 'em that! Got it?"_

 _"Yeah, they'll butcher you bastards!"_

 _"You'd better be ready!"_

 _"That's it! That's the look I wanted to see! See you!" Pito walking away with the rest_

 _Soon after, Pito throw's a grenade at the players._

 _"Bastards!"_

 _"Go to hell!"_

 _The grenade exploded soon after._

 _"Those two really developed a deep friendship. I'm sure they'll be pouring each other tasty booze ten minutes from now. I guarantee it!" Pito said_

 _*With The Leaders*_

 _"What just happened? Dammit!"_

 _"They're all definitely dead."_

 _"I'm going! I'm gonna avenge my m-"_

 _Soon, something cut threw the player's body. The leaders were shock as two more leaders were shot down. Pito was using her sniper at the mountain. Pito continue's firing at the leaders. She fire's at the player as his head exploded. She then look's at the other player._

 _"This is the last one. Id_ _iot! Stop!"_

 _Pito saw the player resign from the tournament._

 _"Jeez. I wanted to kill him..."_

 _*Outside Squad Jam*_

 _Everyone was shocked to see Pito kill a lot of players._

 _"How many did that woman kill?"_

 _"Over 20, for sure."_

 _"She even killed with jer bare hands. Such strength."_

 _"And she's carrying an M107A1. There's only one of those on the Japanses server, right?"_

 _"I guess recently there are a lot more those anti-materiel rifles. In the last BoB, some woman named Sinon went on a rampage using a Hécate 2. Using that rugged thing, she easily picked 'em off from that distance."_

 _"She's got a lot of tricks up her sleeve."_

 _"Now we know for sure. They're gonna cream everybody else and win. It's not just M with that shield, those masked guys are also crack shots. And to top it off, they've got that demonic woman. Any team they encounter is gonna be pushing up daisies-"_

 _"Why haven't you guys been watching LLENN and Sonic? Their awesome! If they keep it up, they'll definitely win this one, too!"_

 _*Back At Squad Jam*_

 _"Fuka, Sonic, I advanced 100 meters. No sign of the enemy." LLENN said_

 _"Roger. I'll catch up. Guide me, please." Fuka said_

 _"I'll be there in second." Sonic said_

 _"Here." LLENN showing her Bullet Line_

 _"I see you Line. I'm gonna follow it." Fuka crawing threw the tall grass_

 _"Thanks for Bullet Line." Sonic crawling as well_

 _"I never imagined there's be a savannah inside the dome." Fuka said_

 _Minutes Later, Fuka and Sonic finally make it towards LLENN._

 _"I feel like a cockroach crawling through a kictchen. Though there aren't cockroaches in Hokkaido... So where are we now?"_

 _"Almost halfway there." LLENN said_

 _"That's all?"_

 _"Still, we're using Bullet Lines to keep going straight ahead. And it would be too dangerous to take a detour. Going around to the north would put us in the MMTM's path, and to the south would male us run into SHINC." LLENN said_

 _"But there are three teams in the dome." Fuka said_

 _"I know. Maybe this is where I lose my reputation as a "lucky girl." Fuka, are you sure to you can't sprout wings from your back? I'll hang underneath while you soar the rest of the way." LLENN said_

 _"Can't do it. I gave up being a fairy to come here." Fuka said_

 _Thre three heard loud bullet noises._

 _"Gunfire, ahead on the left. About 200 meters from here. I can't see any Bullet Lines." LLENN said_

 _"Then they're fighting each other! Wipe each other! That helps us!" Fuka said_

 _"Strange. Something's off... There's something strange about that gunfire." LLENN said_

 _"What's that?" Fuka said_

 _"Got it! This is a trap. Just like the teams that teamed up to target Pito, the teams in here are working with each other."_

 _"Maybe they thought there was a chance we'd come to the dome... The previous SJ winner is popular! But how did you figure it out?" Fuka said_

 _"All that gunfire is coming from the same direction at the same distance. It's too unnatural. The only thing I can come up with is that they're all firing from the same position." LLENN said_

 _"Wow LLENN." Sonic said_

 _"You sure do have sharp ears. So what do we do? Sneak up on the enemy from behind and attack?" Fuka said_

 _"If we keep moving slowly like this, we'll slip out of their net. I don't want to waste precious bullets in a situation like this." LLENN said_

 _"Roger. I guess that's the best way." Fuka said_

 _"I'm going to take a slight detour to the right. Give me another Line, please." LLENN said_

 _"Okay. About 100 meters ahead, right?" Fuka said_

 _"I should follow her just in case." Sonic walking with LLENN_

 _Fuka put's her finger at the trigger as a Bullet Line appeared. LLENN and Sonic both stopped to see an enemy team._

 _"Fuka! Subtract 30 meters and fire!" LLENN said_

 _"Hey!"_

 _A grenade flew up at the sky and start's going down toward's the enemy team. The grenade exploded behind them distracting them. LLENN and Sonic started running towards them. LLENN start's firing at them._

 _"LLENN! Sonic! Are you two okay?" Fuka said_

 _"We're okay, but unfortunately, the enemy found us! Your backup saved us! I went through a magazine! We took down four of them, but now I only have 700 bullets left!" LLENN said_

 _"G-Gotcha!"_

 _"Can you make it here?"_

 _"On my way!"_

 _Fuka stand's up but soon, Bullet Lines appered at her face._

 _"They're shooting at me! They're shooting at me!"_

 _"Fuka! Run!"_

 _"I can't! I can't! If I raise my head up, it'll get blown off! I'm scared! There are Lines lighting up all over! A bullet grazed me!"_

 _"Fuka!"_

 _"I'm a goner! LLENN, go on without me!"_

 _LLENN take's out her silencer and put's it on her P90._

 _"Fuka! We're gonna do "that"!"_

 _"Okau! Whenever you're ready!"_

 _"Open fire straight above you!" LLENN taking off her coat_

 _Fuka fire's more grenades at the enemy team. It soon exploded right next to them._

 _"Smoke! Don't fire carelessly! We'll end up shooting each other!"_

 _"Why is the smoke pink and blue?"_

 _"It's them! The Pink Devil and The Blue Blu-"_

 _Then, one of the players get shot on the head and a sword zoom pass by and cut the player's head off._

 _"Where'd that-"_

 _Two more players were shot in the head and their heads were cut off from the flying sword._

 _"I can barely see in this, so be sure to keep your head down." LLENN said_

 _"Don't worry wbout messing up."_

 _LLENN and Sonic were running inside the smoke. She fire's at the player and Sonic slashes the player's head off. She then fire's at the second player and Sonic cut's the player's head off. She then fire's at the third player and Sonic slashes the player's head off as well._

 ** _"I came up with this plan with Pito in mind. But I have to use it here, like this?"_**

 _"I'm gonna slaughter all of you!"_

 _"More smoke!"_

 _Fuka fire's more smoke grenades._

 _"That little pink girl and blue animal are scampering around! They shot and sliced me! We're gonna lose visibil-"_

 _Soon after, LLENN and Sonic pointed their weapons at the enemy._

 _"Say this to your teammates. "I killed Pink and Blue!" Say, "Everyone, stop firing."_

 _"I-If I refuse?"_

 _LLENN and Sonic both killed the player at the same time._

 _*Outside Squad Jam*_

 _Everyone cheered for both of them._

 _"Another one!"_

 _LLENN fired at two more players and Sonic cut both heads off._

 _"Amazing!"_

 _"LLENN and Sonic can see them?"_

 _"It's the Bullet Lines. Even in the smoke, the Lines are visible."_

 _*Back At Squad Jam*_

 _LLENN and Sonic were running threw the blue and pink smoke. They soon run towards a player and both attacked the player the same time._

 ** _"What a waste!"_**

 _A Bullet Line appeared. LLENN fire's at the player whule Sonic throw's his sword cutting the player's head and coming back like a boomerang._

 _"LLENN! Sonic! I've got six canisters of smoke left!" Fuka said_

 _"That's fine! There are only two or three of them left, so we'll get 'em! Fuka, take cover!"_

 _"Gotcha!"_

 _"This is really something." Fuka looking around and seeing dead bodies_

 _"I used 200 bullets! I don't have many left- There! There you are!"_

 _"Your done!"_

 _Fuka hear's bullets and a sword noise. She was just standing there listening to the whole thing._

 _"I've just decided. I'll never get in a fight with Kohi in the real world..." Fuka said_

 _Then, someone jumped out of the grass behind Fuka. She quickly turn's around see the player running toward's her. She quickly roll's over as the player trip's over. Fuka quickly get's up and grab's her pistol._

 _"You wanna go?"_

 _"Dammit!"_

 _"Too bad! Scream the name of your god!" Fuka said_

 _Fuka start's firing at the player but misses every shot. Soon after, the pistol was out of ammo._

 _"How's that?" Fuka said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Huh? They've should've hit as this distance!" Fuka said_

 _"Young lady... Could it be you're awful at firing handguns?"_

 _Fuka just stood there with an annoyed expression on her face._

 _"In SJ, your corpse will remain as an "Immortal Object" for ten minutes, right? D-During that time, I could grope it as much as I want without a harrassment warning popping up, right?"_

 _Fuka throw's her pistol at the player's face. She grab's the player's weapon and start's hitting the player with it._

 _"Perverted, bastard, scumbag, rotten, sleazy savage! Time to receive divine retribution from a female enemy! Take this!"_

 _Fuka jump's and slam's the weapon in the face very hard._

 _"When a fairy is swinging a broadsword... don't underestimate her!"_

 _*Outside Squad Jam*_

 _The crowd were all shock because of what Fuka did._

 _"So that girl's am experienced fantasy VR gamer, huh?"_

 _"S-She bludgeoned him to death."_

 _"Scary..."_

 _*Back At Squad Jam*_

 _"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen..."_

 _"Yeah. That's all of them, isn't it?"_

 _"There were three teams, so eighteen would've been the norm..."_

 _"I get it!"_

 _LLENN fire's at the player that pretended to be dead._

 _"I knew it!"_

 _"The "playing dead" ploy!_

 _"What can I say? You got me. Okay, I surrender. I surrender! Look, as you can see, I'm unarmed. I've got a gun at my hip, but if I reacj for it, you'll shoot me, right?"_

 _"Of course. I want to conserve bullets, so if you resign, that works for me."_

 _"Well, it beats dying. But if you have time, can we chat a bit? You two are cute. Especially the Blue Hedgehog. I love-love-love cute, strong girls and animals!"_

 _"This one's a riot. Funny enough to deserve a bullet."_

 _"What's in those pouches?"_

 _"Is it okay if I move my right hand?"_

 _LLENN nod's with a yes._

 _"Then if you'll excuse me..."_

 _The player slowly grab's her pistol but LLENN fire's at her hand._

 _"Ow!"_

 _"Show me what's in your pouch! And don't dawdle, or I'll shoot your ear off next!"_

 _"You're a scary girl..."_

 _The player open's the pouche and take's out what's inside._

 _"Here."_

 _"I knew it! Do you use a P90?" LLENN said_

 _"No! My gun is an Ar-57, but maybe you don't know it? I use the bottom receiver of an M16 and the top is like a P90, 'cause they both have magazines-"_

 _"Take out the magazines! Not only what's in your pouch, but what you've got in storage, too!"_

 _"Wait a second. Why do I have to go that far? I'm already going to resign."_

 _"I'm gonna win! Using your magazines!"_

 _"So what's in it for me?"_

 _"Fuka. I'm gonna shoot the arms and legs. Would you go behind this guy and take charge of the storage? And Sonic, you cut the head off after. Ok?"_

 _Okay."_

 _"Got it."_

 _"I swear, you three are cute but have no mercy. You do know this is being broadcast? They can't hear us talk, but it's obvious from the movements. That you're ill-mannered lowlifes. It's even worse because your're women and an animal. This is gonna go down in GGO history."_

 _"Are you done talking?" LLENN said_

 _"Okau, okay. I'll give it to you. I'm sure I'll get it back once the event is over anyway."_

 _The player open's up her menu._

 _"But shouldn't you at least give me a token of your appreciation?"_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"It's not a big deal, but... how about a kiss?"_

 _LLENN, Fuka and Sonic all gasped in shock._

 _"A kiss is just a kiss. A smooch. A peck. From three of you would be ideal, but at least the girl in pink. Give me a kiss of appreciation! Of course on the cheek is fine."_

 _LLENN had a disgusted look on her face._

 _"Do only lechers play this game? LLENN, I'm gonna blow his head iff with a grenade." Fuka said_

 _"I'll cut off his head after." Sonic said_

 _"Fine. It's not a big deal." LLENN said_

 _"It's not? Are you crazy?"_

 _"This kid has a screw loose, but if it means getting my gands on precious magazines, it's better than armed robbery." LLENN said_

 _"Hurray! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"_

 _"Well, if it's okay with you, LLENN..."_

 _"Just go right ahead."_

 _"But first, take all your magazines out!"_

 _"Sure, sure! Just keep your promise, young lady."_

 _The player summons all the magazines. The magazines all fell down at the ground._

 _"A pile of treasure! I can shoot now, right?" Fuka said_

 _"Can I slash now?" Sonic said_

 _"No."_

 _LLENN walk's closer to the player while pointing her P90 at the player._

 _"Scary..."_

 _"I hate you, but I'll keep my promise."_

 _LLENN walk's closer to the player. She then put's her mouth next to the cheek and slightly kisses at the player._

 _"Clever." Fuka said_

 _"Not bad." Sonic said_

 _"This way, even if this is being broadcast, it'll look like you're whispering in his ear." Fuka said_

 _"I'm still shock it's a guy and not a real girl." Sonic aaid_

 _"Well? Are you satisfied?"_

 _"Totally satisfied! My heart's beating fast! That was nice! Only girls are good at kissing. A man's kiss is too rough, you know?"_

 _"A-A man's kiss?"_

 _"What's that? Do you normally kiss men?" Fuka said_

 _"Sorry about that. I didn't tell you, did I? I'm a woman."_

 _"-A woman?" LLENN said_

 _"-A woman?" Fuka said_

 _"-A woman?" Sonic said_

 _"My avatar seems androgynous, so I talk like this on purpose... I'm flat, but wanna see my chest? Maybe it would be easier this way. In real life, I lile both boys and girls."_

 _"Um... Please don't tell us about your real life." LLENN said_

 _"What's wrong with that? Why don't the four of us have tea together sometime? A virtual girl and animal gathering! Ther are hardly any girls or pets in GGO! So let's be friends!"_

 _Sonic was just standing like a statue hearing him being called an animal and a pet. Fuka was listening to the whole conversation._

 _"Y-You have no idea what we're like im real life. I could be a 50-year-old woman."_

 _"I don't care! I love all people. Hey, since we've got this opportunity, why don't we form an all-girl squadron? But without the animal. Let's do it!"_

 _"Never mind that. Just resign already." Fuka said_

 _"W-Well, I'm going to borrow your magazines." LLENN said_

 _"Go right ahead." LLENN said_

 _LLENN was putting all the magazines on her inventory but soon after, the player quickly get's down and grab's LLENN as well._

 _"What?"_

 _"Get down!"_

 _Sonic quickly came back to reality. Fuka quickly get's down along with Sonic. Soon after, bullets started flying towards them._

 _"LLENN!"_

 _The player throw's LLENN toward's the grass._

 _"W-Win this thing!"_

 _LLENN look's at player's body laying on the ground. Soon, Bullet Lines soon appered at Sonic, LLENN, and Fuka. The three saw the lines and started running as bullets were flying towards them._

 _"Dammit!"_

 ** _"We spent too much time talking! The enemy team from the north zeroed in on us! They're..."_**

 _LLENN look's and see's a player standing on a tree._

 ** _"...MMTM!"_**

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The Devil's Comback." LLENN and Sonic as narrtors_


	10. The Devil's Comeback

**Sword Art Online Alternative GGO**

 **The Devil's Comeback**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _"The magazines!" LLENN_

 _"LLENN! We need to retreat!" Fuka said_

 _"But..."_

 _A Bullet Line soon aim's at LLENN's forhead. She gasp and closes her eyes. But it was just_

 _"From another direction? Fuka! 100 meters ahead, give me a blast zone 30 meters across!" LLENN said_

 _"Leave it to me!"_

 _Fuka start's firing grenades at the enemy team. The player on the tree jump's down and run's._

 _"I didn't get them!"_

 _Soon, all the grenades hit the ground, causing massive explosions._

 _"All members, fall back! We're leaving the dome!"_

 _*Later*_

 _LLENN put all the magazines on her inventory._

 _"Boss. Thanks for helping us." LLENN said_

 _"I wasn't helping you. I did it because I thought it was the perfect chance to take out the formidable MMTM. Too bad they escaped. So, how about we have a serious one-on-one battle? Here would be fine, or we could change locations." Eva said_

 _"Sorry. I can't do that."_

 _"Why not? We said we'd fight each other next time-"_

 _"I'm sorry. My reason is..."_

 _"You see, we told that of Pitohui dies here without winning, she'll die in real life. And LLENN and Sonic are the only people who can stop her." Fuka said_

 _"And we don't have much time." Sonic said_

 _"He-"_

 _"Ms. Karen. Would you tell me what's going on?"_

 _*At The Icy Mountains*_

 _"That woman! That woman! That woman! That woman!"_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"Our team has permission to possess guns and go hunting in real life. We've particed shooting in GGO before, this is our first time doing an event."_**

 ** _"Really? That's interesting."_**

 ** _"So we have different fundamentals than the rest of those gun maniacs. We can even shoot without showing the Bullet Line. What do you think? Why don't we team up?"_**

 ** _"But then what do you intend to do when we're the last two teams standing?"_**

 ** _"Of course, we'd let you win then. Right?"_**

 ** _"Of course."_**

 ** _"-Fine with me."_**

 ** _"-Yeah."_**

 ** _"And you'd be okay with that too, lone woman of the group?"_**

 ** _The girl just gasped a little._**

 ** _"Well, she doesn't like shooting people, even in this sort of situation. Well tell her that reality and the virtual world are diffrenet, but... Anyway, never mind her. We'll make sure she stays out of your way. So what do you think? Team up?"_**

 ** _"Sorry, but my answer is "no." I decided to do this with this team and I have to stick with that."_**

 ** _"I see. That's too bad. Well, let's reset then. We'll disappear behind that thicket. We won't attack you until the next scan."_**

 ** _"okay. So until then, we have a cease-fire. Do we have a gentlemen's agreement?"_**

 ** _"Roger."_**

 ** _The team started walking away. Pito extend's her arm to M. M grab's a pistol and give's it to her. The female player look's and see's of her teammates shot by Pito._**

 ** _"What are you-"_**

 ** _Pito fire's another at the second player. The other two started running._**

 ** _"The gentlemen's agreement!"_**

 ** _Pito fire's another shot._**

 ** _"You know, I'm no gentleman!"_**

 ** _Pito fire's more shots at the players. All of the players were dead, expect for the female player that was running away._**

 ** _"Shall I?"_**

 ** _"No. We won't bother with anyone who doesn't shoot people."_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _"That person... That bastard isn't human! She's a vermin who hurts people! Vermin... should be exterminated!"_

 _The female player start's summoning her weapon. Pito summon's two duel pistols, gears, helmet, and a heavy weapon._

 _"All right. Now it's time to get serious." Pito said_

 _*Back At The Dome*_

 _"There they are! They turned the tables on them. I have to beat someone like that?" LLENN said_

 _"LLENN, the numbers are dropping! The Machine Gun Lovers are gone. I wonder if they were attacked by T-S. KKHc is still alive, too." Fuka said_

 _"PM4, SHINC, MMTM... Six teams left." LLENN said_

 _"LLENN, it's time. Are you ready?" Fuka said_

 _"I'm good."_

 _"I'm on my way." Sonic said_

 _LLENN get's up from the ground and start's running._

 _*With Team SHINC*_

 _"All members, get psyched! Out target is PM4! Operation Sweets begins now."_

 _*Team PM4*_

 _"Here comes those Amazons. Distance, approximately 1,600 meters. Once they get to 1,300 meters, we'll strike. I'll use the M107A1." M said_

 _"Then what am I supposed to do?" Pito said_

 _"Do you think you're a better sniper than me?" M said_

 _"Well, I guess I'll conserve my strength and energy for LLENN and Sonic." Pito said_

 _*Team SHINC*_

 _"Enemy spotted. It's M's shield. 1,600 meters ahead."_

 _"His shield? His effective range should be 800 meters."_

 _"It's too early for him to be using that."_

 _"There can be only one reason. He has a rifle that can fire over a kilometer."_

 _*Team PM4*_

 _"I wonder if they've noticed."_

 _"It's fone. I'll just keep firing, taking out as many as I can." M said_

 _*Team SHINC*_

 _"1,500 meters away."_

 _"My guess is he has a 12.7mm anti-materiel rifle. They're probably waiting for us to get closer so they can hit us. They'll shoot at us without Lines. Give it your all! This is a little far, but proceed as planned. Stand by for my command. I'm counting on you!"_

 _"Roger!"_

 _*Team PM4*_

 _"1,300 meters."_

 _"I'll kill the leader. You shoot the sniper on the far right."_

 _*Team SHINC*_

 _"They'll start shooting any time now. Let's do it! Don't forget, three seconds and two seconds!"_

 _"Charge!"_

 _Team SHINC then started charging at Team PM4._

 _"M! D_ _ammit!"_

 _"They have good battle instincts. Changing targets. I'll get the short one in the lead, you fire at the ones in back."_

 _M pull's the trigger as the bullet fire's toward Team SHINC. The bullet hit's the ground close to the player._

 _"Wow! If that had hit me, I'd be shorter than I am already!" Tanya said_

 _A Bullet Line appered in front of Toma as a bullet hit's the ground in front of her._

 _"Whoa! Not yet!"_

 _"Don't move the same way for more than three seconds! Don't stop for more than two seconds! Run!"_

 _"Their movements are smooth."_

 _"Let's work together. You feint with a Line. When she stops, I'll take her out." M said_

 _"900 meters left! Almost there!"_

 _More Bullet Lines appered._

 _"Anna!"_

 _Anna side-steps as a bullet flew pass her. But then another bullet hit's cutting her in half._

 _"Dammit! Anna's dead!"_

 _"We can pull it off! Let's do it! Anna bought us time!"_

 _"Who's next?"_

 _"Wait."_

 _"855 meters away. We should be out of their range of fire. I don't know what they're thinking."_

 _"I don't get ot either. But don't let your guard down."_

 _"Sophie. Do it."_

 _"Roger. Here I go."_

 _Sophie summon's her weapon._

 _"There it is!"_

 _"Everyone! The rest is up to you!"_

 _Sophie soon get's shot in the head._

 _"Wh-What are..."_

 _"Get as low as you can!"_

 _Another bullet soon fly's fast and hit's M's shield, breaking it. M look's and see's one of his teammate got hit by the shields parts._

 _"That's... a PTRD-1941! A Degtyayov anti-tank rifle!" M said_

 _"Your life is mine!" Toma said_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"I'm glad we got a hold of what we wanted, an anti-tank rifle."_**

 ** _"I'm grateful to Ms. Sinon for giving us the info. And what's awesome about Ms. Sinon is that she's friend with Mr. Sonic as well."_**

 ** _"But the rifle is so heavy that it's unwieldy."_**

 ** _"Kana and I will transport it, and we can use someone's shoulder as a pedestal."_**

 ** _"But if our pedestal person ends up getting shot, then we don't get to use our treasure."_**

 ** _"Then there's a simple solution. I'll get killed first! In SJ, corpses stay where they are for ten minutes as Immortal Objects. For ten minutes, I'll be an invincible pedestal that blocks every attack!"_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _Toma put's another bullet inside the rifle._

 _"Fuzoku Girls' High School Rhythmic Gymnastics Club special, the anti-M ultimate weapons, or M-gun for short! Eat this!"_

 _Toma fire's the weapon as the bullet started flying toward's M. The bullet hit's the shield breaking another part of the shield._

 _"The enemy has a Degtyaryov anti-tank rifle! If it even grazes you, you're dead! Keep your head down, no matter what!" M yelled_

 _M fire's his weapon at Toma. The bullet instead hit's the corpse._

 _"Next!"_

 _Toma fire's another bullet as the bullet hit's the shield, breaking another part off. M fire's his weapon._

 _"This is the one!"_

 _Toma fire's another bullet. The two bullets flew pass each other. M's bullet's hit's the corpse again whil Toma's bullet hit's M shield, breaking another part. His shield was completely destroyed._

 _"The .50-caliber is trashed!" M looking at his destroyed weapon_

 _Toma fire's another shot as it was heading toward's M._

 _"I'm impressed!" Pito looking threw a pair of binoculars_

 _M started running away from the area._

 _"I... broke it. I broke it! Sophie! Thank you!" Toma shouting out loud_

 _"All right! M's shield is broken! The time has come! Prepare to charge again! Tanya, you're vanguard again. Toma, leave the Degtyaryov there. Roza, as soon as you're within range, lay down supporting fire." Eva commaned_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"Charge!"_

 _ **"Why are they so hellbent on pushing through? With my shield and the .50-cal destroyed, there's no reason to fight us head-on. And I can't think of how attacking us like this would be to their advantage."**_

 _"They must has a strategy." M said_

 _M fire's his weapon as the bullet hit's Tanya's arm._

 _"Dammit! He sniped me! As expected, without a Line! He figured out our movements! Boss! I don't think we can get any closer!" Tanya said_

 _"We're going to do it anyway! Now! It's time!"_

 _*With LLENN and Sonic*_

 _"LLENN! Sonic!"_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"Got it!"_

 _The two got up from the grass_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"A pincer attack?" LLENN said_**

 ** _"Yeah. We'll confirm PM4's position with the 14:00 scan and attack from the south. Nine and a half minutes later, you three attack from the north. The you and Sonic take Pitohui out." Eva said_**

 ** _"Wait a second. During that time, it'll just be you guys and PM4..."_**

 ** _"We've come up with a countermeasure against M's shield. Even PM4 can fall for a diversion. Hey, even if we're wiped out, it's fine." Eva said_**

 ** _"But..."_**

 ** _"This isn't SAO. I can't stand the thought of someone dying in reality because they died in GGO. Isn't that right?" Eva said_**

 ** _Sonic take's a small breath and smile's. LLENN smile's as well._**

 ** _"Next time I'll treat you to more sweets than you can possibly eat." LLENN said_**

 ** _"Then we'll call this Operation Sweets!" Eva said_**

 ** _"Now let's go take out Pito!" Sonic said_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _"Fuka, grenades!"_

 _"Here you go!"_

 _Fuka start's firing grenades up at the sky. The grenades soon hit the ground making loud noises._

 _"It's time! LLENN! Sonic" Eva said_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"Got it!"_

 _The two got up from the ground._

 ** _"We're only targeting Pito."_**

 _The two then start running super fast._

 _*Back At The Fight*_

 _Pito turn's around to see the two of them running._

 _"There's LLENN with her blue friend Sonic!" Pito said_

 ** _"Even if I have to rip Pito's throat out, I'll..."_**

 _LLENN look's and see's a player on the icy mountain with a sniper._

 _"There you are, vermin! Die!"_

 _A loud noise was heard. Pito look's to see but get's shot in the eye. After that, Pito fall's down at the ground._

 _"Pito!" M yelled_

 _"I did it! I did it! Wow, GGO really is fun-"_

 _Then, someone started firing behind her. It was LLENN. Sonic get's close to the player and slashes threw the neck, cutting the head off._

 _"Pito!" LLENN said_

 _"It can't be!" Sonic said_

 _"Pito! Pito!"_

 _M uses the healer to revive her back. She then slowly open's her eyes but soon start's yelling._

 _"This? This is how I die?" Pito yelling_

 _"Stop. Please, stop!" M said_

 _"I'm gonna die! I'm finally gonna die!" Pito going crazy_

 _"Please! I'm begging you, stop!" M yelled_

 _Pito's HP was empty. Tears rolled down his face._

 _"What are you crying about, Goushi?" Pito said_

 _Pito then start's going crazy again._

 _"I haven't died yet! I... I'm not dead yet! Right? This is fun, right?" Pito going crazy_

 _"Boss! Stop this! You understand, don't you? You're actually scared of dying, aren't you?" M grabbing on Pito_

 _"What are you talking about? You're telling me to stop this scary, fun thing?" Pito punching M_

 _"I'm gonna keep going! I... I... I... I..."_

 _Pito then fall's down at the ground._

 _"She was overstimulated and passed out, but why isn't she disconnecting? Don't tell me she's using what they had for SAO... a NerveGear? All members, we're falling back."_

 _"Run to the log cabin as fast as you can!"_

 _Fuka was looking at whole thing behind some grass._

 _"Using my precious smoke was a waste." Fuka said_

 _"Pito's been shot!" LLENN said_

 _"Is she dead?" Fuka said_

 _"No, she's not dead. I think she almost all of her hit points though." Eva said_

 _"She's alive..." LLENN said_

 _"So, what now?" Sonic said_

 _"They escaped to the log cabin. If you go right now, you can attack before she recovers." Eva said_

 _"What should we do? Pursue them?" Fuka said_

 _"Would it mean I defeated her if I finished Pito off when she's already wounded?" LLENN said_

 _"I don't have an answer for that." Eva said_

 _"Me neither." Fuka said_

 _"But..."_

 _"...the one who has to decide..."_

 _"-...is you two, LLENN and Sonic!"_

 _"-...is you two, LLENN and Sonic!"_

 _"We'll hit them with a pincer attack right now! We'll massacre PM4! But Pito is my kill! Wounded? That's her own fault for letting her guard down! That's GGO! No matter what, I'm gonna kill Pito! That's why I'm here right now!"_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"All right! Let's do this!"_

 _"We can do this!"_

 _Minutes later, Sonic and LLENN were running down the mountain_

 _"LLENN! Sonic! To the east!"_

 _The two stopped and notice vehicles coming._

 _"No way... MMTM!"_

 _*With Team MMTM*_

 _"We ignore LFS and SHINC and take control of the log cabin. PM4 is definitely wounded. This is the real final showdown. So let's go wild! Bullets, courage, our lives... Don't hold anything back!"_

 _"Roger!"_

 _*Back With The Two*_

 _"You morons, don't interfere!" LLENN yelling_

 _"You'll make everything worse!" Sonic yelling_

 _Team MMTM stopped in front of the Log Cabin._

 _"Strom in!"_

 _One of the players kicks the door open._

 _"Somebody got in..."_

 _"Wake up, Pito."_

 _"We don't have time for you to be passed out."_

 _"I'm under contract to "keep my mouth shut and follow orders," but can I ask you one thing?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"What is Pitohui to you? Um, in other words... Would you go that far to protect her? I'm just curious."_

 _"Yea. I want to protect her!" M said_

 _"Did you two hear that? We have our work cut out for us. We'll do what we can to guard the stairs, so if Sleeping Beauty wakes up, pass on the message, "Please kill everyone."_

 _*With LLENN and Sonic*_

 _"Pito! M!"_

 _"It'd be crazy to go in there now." Fuka said_

 _"I know! I know..."_

 ** _"God, please protect Pito. Until I kill her..."_**

 _*Inside The Log Cabin*_

 _The members of Team MMTM saw one of the PM4s enemy on stairs. The player take's the pin off the grenade. The players started firing at the enemy. Moments later, the player fall's down at the ground as the grenade exploded. Another member of PM4 came running down the stairs only to be shot down. Soon after, the three members started running up the stairs. The three were running till something fell down in front of them. Another member of PM4 was on top of stairs and started firing. But soon after, the player was shot down by a machine gun._

 _*With M and Pito*_

 _M walked closer to go Pito and slowly bend's down to kiss her slightly. During the kiss, M take's out a grenade and activates it. But Pito slowly move's to M's hand._

 _*With the Members Of MMTM*_

 _The three plauers heard a loud noises coming from inside the cabin._

 _"What was that?"_

 _"A plasma grenade?"_

 _"An attack from one of the teams outside?"_

 _"Ignore it. We're going to take out Pitohui."_

 _Seconds later, one of the members get shot in the stomach_

 _"The right! Other side of the wall!"_

 _"Damn you!" The player firing at the stairs_

 _"Stop!"_

 _The player stop's. Soon, they hear a shotgun noise. Another player was shot threw a door._

 _"Lax!"_

 _"From this hole!"_

 _The plauer put's the weapon inside the small hole and start's firing. Soon after, a beam sword stabbed him threw his eyes. The sword then went back inisde the hole. After that, another beam sword cut's threw the door and move's left as one of the player was cut in half. After that, an explosion happened killing four members._

 _"In the last BoB, the third one... two new players, whose name I hadn't heard before, used one to run wild. It's a super powerful, short-range combat weapon that doesnmt exist in the real world. A sword in a world of guns... a Photon Sword."_

 _"Sorry for the wait. After I'm finish with you. I'll show him who's better using one of these." Pito said_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Psycho LLENN." Sonic as the narrtor_


	11. Psycho LLENN

**Sword Art Online Alternatice GGO**

 **Psycho LLENN**

* * *

 _*With LLENN and Sonic, Past*_

 _The two of them were looking at the log cabin behind bushes as they heard noises coming from inside the cabin._

 _*Inside The Log Cabin*_

 _A loud noises was heard around the place._

 _"What was that?"_

 _"A plasma grenade?"_

 _"Ignore it. We're going to take out Pitohui."_

 _Then, one of the players got hit on the stomach from outta nowhere._

 _"The right! Other side of the wall!"_

 _The other player started firing his machine gun._

 _"Damn you!"_

 _Then, the player get's shot by a shotgun as the bullets went everywhere around his body._

 _"Lax!"_

 _Then, an explosion soon happened as smoke covered the place. Seconds after the explosion, a red beam started glowing threw the smoke._

 _*Present*_

 _"Sorry for the wait." Pito said_

 _The player started firing his machine gun at Pito. Pito was charging at the players while deflecting bullets using a piece of M's shield. She then attack's the player while the second started firing at her. The bullets continued to hit the shiled until a bullet hit's Pito's helmet._

 _"Don't underestimate us!" The player firing at Pito with a pistol_

 _Pito get's shot mutiple times in the body but she continue charging at them while laughing crazy. She then pushes the two players towards the wall while using the shield._

 _"Well, then die!"_

 _Pito was about to kill both of them until the player grabbed her sword from killing them._

 _"Oh boy, you're a feisty one!" Pito said_

 _"A glowing sword is just a toy!"_

 _"That's right. You're not interested in that kind of thing, huh? You gun maniac!" Pito said_

 _"So what?"_

 _"So you're probably unaware of this Muramasa F9's nice functions!"_

 _The player tried his best to move the sword back to Pito. But then, Pito twisted the grip as a smaller beam_ _appeared at the bottom of the sword._

 _"Wh...Wh..."_

 _Pito giggled as she twisted it more._

 _"Lady, you're psycho! Is this fun for you, dammit?"_

 _"Of course it's fun! Are you enjoying life and death, too? Hey, hey!"_

 _"Pitohui!"_

 _Pito slowly put's the small beam inside the player's head._

 _"Yes! That's... me!"_

 _Pito twisted the sword one last time as the beam extended killing both players in a single attack._

 _"The finishing blow!"_

 _Pito cut's threw there heads apart. After that, Pito started laughing._

 _*With Sonic and LLENN*_

 _"Hey, did you fall asleep?" Fuka said_

 _"What's happening?" Eva said_

 _"Sh-She wiped out all of them. Pito killed all six by herself." LLENN said_

 _"No way!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I-I have to beat that?" LLENN said_

 _Sonic closes his eyes and started grinding his teeth._

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _Sonic start's cutting threw Death Gun. Sonic took out all of his rage as he finally cut's threw Death Gun's body. After Sonic cut Death Gun in half. A huge explosion then happend as Death Gun's body started rolling down the ground._**

 ** _"It isn't over yet... I won't let it end until they find out, and..." Death Gun said before his glowing red eyes fade away_**

 ** _"Well guess what... It's finally over." Sonic said_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _Sonic quickly open's his eyes._

 _ **"She's like Death Gun. But more violent and intense. Look's like this fight won't be easy as I thought." Sonic thought**_

 _LLENN had a vision of Pito grabbing her arm and finishing her off. But soon come's back to reality. LLENN look's at the her terminal to see the 10 seconds on the time._

 _*Outside Squad Jam_

 _"This will probably be the final scan."_

 _"Just four teams left, huh?"_

 _"PM4's got this in the bag."_

 _"LLENN's and Sonic's chances are just as good!"_

 _"Did those T-S guys move to the rampart?"_

 _"I get the sense they'll snipe from there and then move again."_

 _"That makes me sick! If they were real men, they'd clash head-to-head! Other than M and Sonic, the rest are women! Hang in there, everyone!" Anna drinking_

 _*Back At Squad Jam*_

 _"What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? A plan! A plan! A plan! Some kind of plan, plan, plan, plan!" LLENN said_

 _"Everyone, charge all at once!" Eva said_

 _"W-Wait, everyone! I'm not ready yet!"_

 _"You're slow! I'm taking over now!" Eva said_

 _"What's up?" Fuka said_

 _"B-Boss amd her team are just charging in." LLENN said_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"That's suicidal! If we don't cooperate, we can't take her down! A plan! We need a plan!" LLENN said_

 _"Then I'll go, too! Just watch! We'll capture Pito alive, wrap her in a bamboo mat, and bring her here." Fuka said_

 _Fuka then started running toward's the Log cabin._

 _"Wait a second! No!" LLENN yelling_

 _LLENN then trip's over her grenade launcher._

 _"That idiot! This... Dammit! This..."_

 _ **"Calm down! Take your time untying them."**_

 _"Fuka! What are you thinking? Don't go alone!" LLENN said_

 _"Anyone who can undo that knot shall become the king of the world!" Fuka said_

 _"If they go, I might as well go then." Sonic said_

 _Sonic then start's walking to the cabin, not even running while LLENN tried untying her shoe laces off the grenade launcher._

 _"Dammit."_

 _*Team SHINC*_

 _"Everyone, advance!"_

 _"Roger!"_

 _Team SHINC started firing at the log cabin while charging towards it._

 _"Four Amazons are charging. Distance: 400. They're getting closer. Waiting on the leader's orders." M said_

 _Pito point's her sniper out the window._

 _"I've got one, too. The girl with a six-shot grenade launcher is gleefully approaching, rather boldly. And I see that blue guy just walking calmly toward's the cabin with his sword. But I don't see LLENN, you know? What do you think, former leader?" Pito said_

 _"It's a desperate plan of attack. I can't tell what their intention is. It's like they're begging to be shot." M said_

 _"Creepy, isn't it? I wonder if they have an ulterior motive." Pito said_

 _"Still, we should thin their ranks while we can." M said_

 _"I guess that's all we can do. Then here are your orders. Wipe them out, without hesitation." Pito said_

 _Pito pull's the trigger as the bullet started flying toward's Fuka. The bullet then zoom's pass Fuka. Fuka jump's and fall's down. Sonic and LLENN both saw Fuka fall._

 _"That was scary! A shot grazed me! But I got lucky!" Fuka said_

 _"Fuka, get down!" LLENN said_

 _Pito fire's another shot, this time at Sonic. Sonic looked and saw the bullet coming toward's him. Sonic quickly deflect's the bullet with his sword._

 _"Oh, he's got some skill." Pito said_

 _"Forget it!" Fuka getting up from the ground_

 _"It's not fair when they're so short! How are you doing?" Pito said_

 _"I took one down." M said_

 _M took one of them down. Roza._

 _*Outisde Squad Jam*_

 _"Seriously? There goes another one!"_

 _The next that was shot down. Toma._

 _"How's it going?" Sophie said_

 _"The Boss and them are running in op." Anna_

 _*Back At Squad Jam*_

 _Tanya start's firing at the log cabin using her machine gun. She kept firing until she was shot in the head by a sniper._

 _"She was smiling?" M having a smile_

 _Eva was the only left on the team._

 _"Sheesh. I'm the last one left?" Eva said_

 _A bullet was coming toward's her but she quickly dodges it. But, she slide's on her feet to knee down and point her weapon at the cabin._

 _"That's M for you. He already figured out what we had in mind."_

 _The two both fired their weapons at each other. Eva get's shot on her and another one on her stomach._

 _*Outside Squad Jam*_

 _"Good grief. That was overkill, Boss."_

 _"How many points should we give Boss?"_

 _*Squad Jam*_

 _"Dammit!"_

 _"Are you still at it, Alexander the Great? Like I said, anyone who can undo that knot shall become the king of the world!" Fuka said_

 _"Next time, remember to tie your shoes." Sonic said_

 _"I-I get it!" LLENN said_

 _LLENN take's out a knife and start's cutting. But she soon hear's noises._

 _"Fuka?"_

 _LLENN then hear's Fuka getting shot._

 _"Fuka! Fuka!"_

 _*At The Log Cabin*_

 _"I wiped out SHINC. How about yours?"_

 _"The thing is, LLENN won't come out, even with her partner all shot up. And even if I try shooting the other one, he's gonna slash the bullet away, no matter what." Pito said_

 _Fuka was now crawling on the grass becuase her feet's were ripped apart._

 _"Their not going to help her at all?"_

 _"Enough already. Finish it."_

 _"What is that? Kindness? Mercy? Compassion?"_

 _"Mercy and compassion are the same thing. And you're wrong on all counts. This isn't a real battle. LLENN won't come out to save her. I'm more worried that she's moving around to a blind spot, and about whether the other remaining team is closing in. I want to take her out right away and then be alert for the others"_

 _"Can we wait just a little longer?"_

 _"Then I'll shoot her."_

 _"Good grief."_

 _Pito fire's another shot at Fuka. This time, her left hand._

 _"Sorry. I missed. I'm not used to this rifle.."_

 _Pito fire's again, this time on her right hand._

 _"She's tough! As expected of LLENN's and Sonic's partner! Still, she won't be able to do anything for two minutes, right?"_

 _*With Fuka*_

 _"L-LLENN and Sonic, my partners... listen to me carefully. Looks like I can't go on." Fuka said_

 _"It's because you charged in recklessly!" LLENN said_

 _"But I have no regrets or misgivings!" Fuka said_

 _"You should!" both Sonic and LLENN said_

 _"I think this is better than sitting around hesitating like you were doing, LLENN! Or Sonic deflecting bullets. I did what I could. I bet Boss and them are satisfied, too."_

 _"Dammit! I should've at least killed Pito right away! We were positioned the farthest away, and the. people got in the way, my ammo supply went down, and when we finally got to her team, she was as strong as a monster. As I tried to think of a strategy, everyone but one just did what they wanted, and wer eventually killed. And yet here I am, shaking, unable to do anything... Enough! I don't care what happens to Pito! I'm just gonna win this! I'm not gonna die! What do I care if Pito gets eliminated? Enough worring about that! I don't have to stress about this crap! If I die, I die!" LLENN letting out her stress_

 _"So what are you gonna do?"_

 _"Kill!"_

 _"Kill who?"_

 _"Pito!"_

 _"Together!" Sonic said_

 _Moments Later, Sonic and LLENN both started running._

 _"How?"_

 _"Hell if I know! I don't know I'm gonna do it, but I'm gonna shoot her to death! A knife would be okay, too! Any other way would be okay, too! But I'm gonna kill Pito!"_

 _"I like it!" Fuka said_

 _LLENN's P90 staryed glowing as eyes appered._

 _"Then I'll help you, LLENN!"_

 _"All right! Let's go, P-chan! Let's murder Pito!"_

 _"And end this madness!"_

 _"I see. This is..."_

 _*Outside Sqaud Jam*_

 _"...like in SJ 1. Totally haphazard."_

 _"Their totally psycho!"_

 _"But this is what I wanted to see. That's the LLENN and Sonic I wanted to kill."_

 _*Back At Squad Jam*_

 _"There!"_

 _"I see them, too. LLENN and Sonic."_

 _"Remember, theor mine! If you kill them, I'll kill you. Wait, are they running away? No way! I don't believe this! This is unbelievable! Let's go after them! Come on!" Pito running_

 _"What about their partner?" M said_

 _"We can finish her after!"_

 _"But if she regains the use of her arms and legs..."_

 _"Shut up!" Pito running back and punching M_

 _"But how are we gonna catch LLENN and Sonic when their running full speed?" M on the ground_

 _"I know. Both run as fast as a car, right?"_

 _"So..."_

 _"So it's obvious!"_

 _*With LLENN and Sonic*_

 _The two continued to run the oppsite direction. They soon looked behind to see a car coming toward's them._

 _"Here they come!" LLENN said_

 _"Let the battle begin!" Sonic said_

 _"Put the pedal to the metal! I can't target them from here!" Pito shouted_

 _"If I go any faster than this, there's a chance you'll get thrown."_

 _"Never mind, just do it!" Pito kicking M_

 _M start's driving faster._

 _"Hi-Yo Silver!"_

 _"That's fast!" LLENN said_

 _"Don't worry, I got this!" Sonic said_

 _Sonic grab's LLENN's arm as Sonic started running even faster as they started leaving the car behind._

 _*Minutes Later*_

 _The two then stopped at the edge of a cliff as water was at the botto,._

 _"Come and het us, Pitohui!"_

 _The two started running towards the car._

 _"Cool!"_

 _Pito then started slashing the shield as it broke into small pieces._

 _"Horse! Keep charging! This is a duel! Hi-Yo! Hi-Yo!"_

 _The two continued to charge at the car._

 _"Thou art my true opponents!"_

 _The two then get closer to the car. They both quickly lay flat on the ground as the car went passed them._

 _"You bastards! And you call yourselfs a warrior?"_

 _LLENN started firing at the car while Sonic started running toward's the car. Sonic jump's on top of the roof and slashes Pito but Pito quickly dodges it by jumping back down the car._

 _"Dammit!"_

 _M quickly saw a edge but it was too late as the car started falling down. Sonic quickly jump's off the roof to land at the ground as he saw the car fall down. Pito and M were screaming as the car landed on the water._

 _"It worked!" LLENN relaoding her P90_

 _"That's was awesome!" Sonic said_

 _The two then noticed the car again._

 _"Ugh. It was shallow..."_

 _"No way!"_

 _The car then started going back up the cliff. The car then landed hard._

 _"Up to now, I've killed woth my fists, guns, grenades, and a sword, but I haven't killed someone by running them over yet! So, what are you gonna do, LLENN and Sonic?"_

 _As soon as the car got closer. LLENN quickly jump's over the car while Sonic had a quick run and slided under the car. M and Pito were shockd to see LLENN up at the sky. LLENN then start's firing inside the car while Sonic cut's the car halfway. The two then looked back._

 ** _"I missed?"_**

 ** _"The car didn't slice up?"_**

 _The car then stopped as Pito appered on top of the car with her weapon._

 _"And now, it's over."_

 _Pito started firing at both LLENN and Sonic. LLENN and Sonic were running threw the swallow water while dodgeing the bullets. But then, LLENN get's hit in the back causing her to fall. Sonic get's shot in the back as well and knee's down using his sword as to keep him from falling._

 _"Did you get them?"_

 _"The marker isn't appearing. There they are! Not yet? Maybe only one bullet hit them? They have the luck of the devil. Or maybe it it's hust because their so little? Or both?" Pito said_

 ** _"This could be.. the end."_**

 _"Pito, should we get closer?"_

 _"I don't need to get any closer. You think I'd miss from this distance?"_

 _"Well, HP decreases underwater, so they'll die even if we do nothing. But I figured maybe you'd want to see the face of your prey as they die." M said_

 _"Oh. You're starting to get it. But, no. To be honest, LLENN creeps me out the most. I'm afraid of gettimg killed by her if I carelessly get close."_

 _"Even you get scared?"_

 _"What, do you take me for a monster? Yeah, I'm scared. I'm scared of dying, but that's what makes this so much fun."_

 ** _"Why hasn't Pito shot me again? Oh well. I'm sure this is it for me either way. Goodbye Sonic... hope to see you soon."_**

 _"LLENN! You can't give up!"_

 _"Keep quiet. Enough already."_

 _"You still have a chance!"_

 ** _"It's not zero, but it's pretty close."_**

 _"I'm on my way now!"_

 _"Don't bother..."_

 _LLENN and Sonic's eye quickly widen._

 _"LLENN! Sonic! If you two are alive, answer me!"_

 _"I've had enough. I don't want them to die by drowning." Pito said_

 _"Then I'll move a little closer." M turning on the car_

 _The two started driving towards Sonic and LLENN. LLENN then start's firing at the sky._

 _"What is that? Some kind of ritual?" Pito said_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"So do you have any last words? Then..."_

 _Then, a grenade flew up at the sky as it landed right in front of them four._

 _"What?"_

 _Pito turn's around to see another car coming toward's them. Pito started firing at car as the bullets git the front of the car._

 _"It's gonna ram us!"_

 _M start's backing up toward's the other car._

 _"Charge!"_

 _The car was about to hit the other one till the other car moved away from it._

 _"H-H-Hey! After it! After it!"_

 _The car then stop's in front of LLENN and Sonic._

 _"Hey, you two! Y'all want a ride in my stylin' super-car?" Fuka said_

 _"I'll get a ride!" LLENN said_

 _"I'll be on top of it!" Sonic getting up from the water_

 _Fuka get's out of the car and walk's toward's LLENN._

 _"Don't think you're going home tonight!" Fuka grabbing LLENN and bringing her up_

 _*Moments Later*_

 _"I don't care where we go, but step on it!" LLENN said_

 _"You got it! I womder of this world has any love hotels? How's the ride up there Sonic?" Fuka said_

 _"It's pretty fun!" Sonic said_

 _"Get back here!" Pito firing at the car_

 _"Wait, Fuka, when did you bet a license?" LLENN said_

 _"Oh, I sometimes play a driving game with another account." Fuka said_

 _"And you're in GGO all ghe time, so how in love with games are you?" LLENN said_

 _"It's paying off, isn't it?"_

 _"Y-Yeah..."_

 _"Grenade!"_

 _Grenades soon exploded next to the car of M and Pito._

 _"Fuka, if I throw your grenades, will they explode?"_

 _"Not unless you fire them."_

 _"I'm enjoying the action here!" Sonic said_

 _"Dammit!"_

 _Pito throw's a grenade at the car and exploded in front of it. LLENN get's on the top and start's firing at M's and Pito's car. Pito throw's another grenade at them._

 _"Oh no!"_

 _LLENN try's firing at the grenade. The grenade then exploded half way._

 _"I did it!"_

 _"LLENN! Sonic! Ahead of us!"_

 _"What is that?"_

 _A geyser appered in front of the car._

 _"Don't ask me! hot! That's a geyser!"_

 _The two cars passed the geyser as more appered._

 _"Dammit! Right when I thought I lured them into the perfect poition! But it went off exactly on time. That's the virtual world for you." Pito said_

 _"Get us out of here!"_

 _"I can't!"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"The gas is empty." Fuka said_

 _"We're out of gas." M said_

 _"What?"_

 _"What should we do?" M said_

 _"In that case..."_

 _"Ram 'em!"_

 _The two cars then get closer to each other. LLENN and Sonic both looked at Pito. Soon after, the cars both rammed into eachh other. The cars then started spinning outta control. The three quickly landed on the ground._

 _"Ow!"_

 _Sonic and LLENN started charging at Pito. Pito take's out her duel pistols and start's firing. One of the bullets hit LLENN's arm but she continue's to fire her P90 using her other arm but the bullets hit the P90. Two Bullet Lines appered at them._

 _"Sorry, P-chan!"_

 _"What? I'm fine with it!"_

 _Pito fires at them again as the two started charging at her while deflecting the bullets. Soon, LLENN step's on Pito's face while Sonic slashes Pito a little. LLENN kick's the duel pistols off Pito._

 _"All right! That's my LLENN! You're so irresistible! So irresistible... I wanna kill you!"_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Applause." LLENN and Sonic as narrtors_


	12. Applause

**Sword Art Online Alternative GGO**

 **Applause**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _"LLENN..."_

 _"What, Pito?"_

 _"Thadnk you so much for participating in SJ 2. Only you could have pushed me this far. I'm thrilled I got to have a mtach overflowing with fighting spirit." Pito said_

 _"Well, thnaks to you, I was so worried I got a stomachache." Pito said_

 _"Huh? But you're going to be in third place, so it'll be worth it. Last time the winner, this time third place. That's famtastic." Pito said_

 _"Oh no, I'll let you have third place, Pito."_

 _"No thanks. All I need is victory. Actually, I don't even need that. All I want is to survive this battle royale. That's all."_

 _"Survive? It's a game, so what does it matter if you die?"_

 _"It's not about that."_

 _"Then tell me what it's about. I can't ask after I kill you."_

 _"I don't think you'd understand even if I told you, but it's more like seriously risking my life in a game."_

 _"Risking your life in a game. Like Sword Art Online? But that's..."_

 _"That's?"_

 _"...completely idiotic, you know? I'm really glad I didn't play that legendarily awful game!" LLENN said_

 _"And good thing I manage to survive for the whole two years." Sonic said_

 _Pito take's a deep brath._

 _"LLENN!"_

 _Pito quickly take's out her sword but LLENN and Sonic quickly get in front of her. LLENN take's out the knife as the two both slashed Pito on the legs. They both quicky turned around and slash both sides of Pito's neck. Pito let's go of her sword. Pito then punches LLENN and Sonic in the face knocking them back. They both landed on the swallow water._

 _"You got me. I have only 20% of my hit points left. Getting riled up and leaving myself open just shows I still have a long way to go." Pito said_

 _"Monster!"_

 _Pito grab's Pito's P90._

 _"This is the second P-chan? Then at least... I'll let you die by your beloved weapon!"_

 ** _"This is... the end!"_**

 _"Don't give up!"_

 ** _"P-chan?"_**

 _"Look carefully."_

 ** _"At what?"_**

 _"Look carefully!"_

 ** _"The's no Bullet Line! I don't see it!"_**

 _"See you, LLENN."_

 _Pito pull's the trigger but an explosion happend in front of Pito's face._

 _"LLENN... I'm gonna protect you!"_

 _The P90 hit's the ground so hard, pieces broke off from the P90. Then, LLENN and Sonic started running toward's Pito. The two wer about to stab her until she quickly grab's them and throw's them. LLENN fall's on her back while Sonic landed on his feet._

 _"Well done! Even you beloved weapon..."_

 _Pito grab's LLENN and bring's her up and kick's Sonic as started rolling on the ground._

 _"...protected you?"_

 _LLENN try's throwing the knife at her but she catches it with her mouth._

 _"What? You're giving this to me? Or you want me to kill with it?" Pitonsaod_

 _"Neither!"_

 _"M! Come here!"_

 _M come's with Fuka all tied up._

 _"Fuka! Can I borrow a gun?" Pito said_

 _"Sure." M said_

 _M throw's the gun to Pito. She grab's it._

 _"Thank you."_

 _Pito point's the gun at Fuka and fire's it. But, she didn't shoot Fuka. She instead shoot's M._

 _"Wh-What are you doing, Pito?" LLENN said_

 _"M over there is a traitor. He knew tour partner over there was getting close in a Humvee. To keep me from noticing, he intentionally had the engine make noise and unnecessarily moved our vehicle. Well, even before that, he intentionally had us kill all the Amazons you teamed up with, so only would be left, LLENN. I let that go, though."_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"Have you ever seriously been in love with someone? Have you ever been in such a loving relationship that you would sacrifice your life for the other person?"_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 ** _"M..."_**

 _"Does the accused have a rebuttal?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Any last words?" Pito said_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I know. But you're not allowed to bring love into the game." Pito said_

 _Pito pulled the trigger as the bullet hit M's head._

 _"How could you do that, Pito? You're unbelievable, you demon! Devil! Grim Reaper!"_

 _"Oh, Grim Reaper isn't bad. Not bad... Mein Vater, mein Vater jetzt fabt er mich an! Erlkönih hat mir ein Leids getan!"_

 ** _"Schubert's "Erikönig."_**

 _"Hey, Pito, I want to applaud, so let go my wrists." LLENN said_

 _"I'm not falling for that!"_

 _Fuka silently cut's the tape with the knife. After that, she take's off the tape off her mouth. Pito look's and see's Fuka running toward's her. Pito point's the gun and start's firing. The bullets hit her but she didn't give up and continued running._

 _"Not dead yet!"_

 _Pito put's LLENN in front of Fuka."_

 _"Cut! Kick!"_

 _"Gotcha!"_

 _Fuka slashes LLENN's hand's off. After that, Fuka kick's LLENN as LLENN started flying toward's Pito. She then, bites Pito's neck._

 ** _"I'm gonna kill you!"_**

 _LLENN bit on Pito's neck so hard, blood started coming out._

 ** _"I'm gonna kill you! Pito, I'm gonna kill you!"_**

 _Pito's HP started going down._

 _"LLENN... You really are... my... I'm going to..."_

 _"You won't die! Because this is a game. It's GGO!"_

 _Fuka and Sonic were watching the two of them on top of each other._

 _"You'll die here, but the real Pito isn't gonna die! M told me. That you intended to die im reality if you died in SJ." LLENN said_

 _"That idiot..."_

 _"You remember out promise, don't you?" LLENN said_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"Someday we'll seriously go up against each other, and of I lose, we'll meet im real life. It's a promise between women!"_**

 ** _"Yeah!"_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _The two bump arm's._

 _"Our vow."_

 _"Please keep it. Okay?"_

 _LLENN take's another bite of Pito's neck._

 _*Outside Squad Jam*_

 _Everyone was surpries to see the whole between the too._

 _"Thank you... LLENN."_

 _*Back At Squad Jam*_

 _Blood came out of her neck as she was finally dead inside the game._

 _"Pito-"_

 _Then, Pito then get's shot in back. Fuka and Sonic both looked as the two both got fired in the back as well. Soon, the four bodies Pito, LLENN, Sonic and Fuka were all laying on ground all dead. A firework flew up at the sky as it popped_

 _*Congratulations Winner: T-S*_

 _*Outside Squad Jam*_

 ** _"Congratulations! The winner is T-S! Second Squad Jam, game over! The winner is Team T-S! The game lasted one hour and 35 minutes. During the event... a total of 79,408 shots were fired!"_**

* * *

 _*The Real World*_

 _"Thank you for all your help in SJ 2. And I'm sorry I wasn't able to really fight you."_

 _"Oh no, we can have a serious battle against LLENN anytime."_

 _"Besides, we were able to destroy M's shield with an anti-tank rifle."_

 _"-That's right!"_

 _"-That's right!"_

 _"Operation Sweets was a major success."_

 _"I stll have a lot more."_

 _"Thank you for the snacks!"_

 _"Ms. Karen, your birthday's the 20th, the day after tomorrow, right?"_

 _"You remembered..."_

 _"It's a little early, but this is from us."_

 _"Happy birthday, Ms. Karen!"_

 _Moments later, Karen open's the present to see a neckless with a heart._

 _"It's cute. It's just darlin'! Thank you."_

 _"-We're glad you like it."_

 _"-We're glad you like it."_

 _"-It'll look really good on you!"_

 _"-It'll look really good on you!"_

 _"Also, um, about Pitohui..."_

 _"Yeah..."_

* * *

 _*At The Airport*_

 _"That's all your luggage?" Karen said_

 _"For the seasoned traveler, it's common sense to minimize luggage and source locally. M isn't here yet?" Miyu said_

 _"It's Goushi. Goushi Asougi." Karen said_

 _"Sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic."_

 _The two looked to see Goushi._

 _"Wow!"_

 _"Goushi, this is Miyu Shinohara. She's my best friend, VR game mentor, and Fukaziroh." Karen introducing Miyu to Goushi_

 _"Hey, thanks for all the help. And you're a hottie, huh? I'd kind of like to marry you. Are you free after this?" Miyu said_

 _"Thank you for the compliments. However, my heart is already set on someone." Goushi said_

 _"Shoot! Would that be Pito in real life?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _*Fast Fowarding*_

 _The three were driving somewhere to visit someone from GGO._

 _"Goushi, where are we going?"_

 _"Please relax. It isn't anywhere dangerous." Goushi said_

 _"Don't forget that we're both still minors. Although Kohi turns 20 tomorrow!" Miyu said_

 _"Oh, in that case, congratulations." Goushi said_

 _"Do you have a present for her?"_

 _"Sorry. But maybe my boss will." Goushi said_

 _"Is your boss the real Pito?"_

 _"That's right."_

 _"So what's she like?"_

 _"She said she'd like to explain everything herself. It's not quite the same thing, but I can tell you how our romance started."_

 _"What's that, I want to hear!" Miyu said_

 _"You don't mind?" Karen said_

 _"Actually, the real Pito suggested I tell you. She said she has "nothing to hide from LLENN." What do you say?"_

 _"Kohi?"_

 _"I'll listen. If Pito said that..."_

 _"Then look at this." Goushi giving a phone to them_

 _"What is this, a photo of a fatty? Wo. Definitely not popular with girls. And I can't imagine marrying this guy."_

 _"Is this possibly a photo of..."_

 _"It's me. Around the time I met Pito."_

 _"No way! Now that I look closer, the face is handsome. If this guy lost weight, he'd be fine."_

 _"Thank you. I was overweight for as long as I can remember, so I didn't have confidence in myself and led a dull life. But them I encountered a young woman. Her beauty captured my heart."_

 _"Did you tell her?"_

 _"I followed her."_

 _"Officer!"_

 _"That woman is the real Pito, isn't she?"_

 _"Yea. She was like a goddess to me. I've never seen a more beautiful woman in my entire life."_

 _"Would you turn around a second?"_

 _"You're both lovely, but you don't hold a candle to the real Pito. To me, at least."_

 _"Is that right? Please continue."_

 _"It happened one evening. While I was following her, gazing at her beautiful form from behind, but enjoying the fantasy that I was walking next to her..."_

 _"Gross! And?"_

 _"She suddenly turned around and startes talking to me. She invited me to go to her apartment and I did. The next thing I knew, my arms and legs were tied up. She proceeded to scold me, curse me out, and beat me. She said "You stalker bastard! I knew the whole time!" She wasn't a goddess, but a fearsome devil who secretly harbored a sadistic violent streak amd the impulse to destroy things. She took embarrassing photos and threatened, "If you go to the police, I'll prove that you were stalking me." After that, I was under her thumb. Or actually, I became her manservant. Because of that, I couldn't look for a job or even regularly attend classes at university."_

 _"That's..."_

 _"Those were such wonderful days... Being neaf a beautiful woman, serving her every whim... As a man, there could've beem no greater blessing."_

 ** _"So "M" stands for "masochist"..."_**

 _"Now that's love." Miyu said_

 _"It is love. Or at least, there was love between us. And now as well."_

 _"So you lost weight for her sake?"_

 _"No, while working as a subordinate of the Grim Reaper, it just happened."_

 _"Let's write a book, "Losing Weight the Manservant Way!" It'll sell!"_

 _"Maybe someday. A lot had happened, but we were living together in our own happy, warped way. However, then came November 6th, 2022..."_

 _"What happened on that day again?"_

 _"That's the day Sword Art Online began its official service. Frustrated that she missed out on a "death game," the real Pito sought out death in a variety of games. Even among the players of Gun Gales Online, she was..."_

* * *

 _*At A Concert*_

 _"No way! Elsa Kanzaki's secret concert?" Miyu said_

 _"Goushi?"_

 _"The real Pito is the owner of the music club. She discovered Elsa Kanzaki, had her perform here, and is the person more responsible for her fame than anyone." Goushi said_

 _"We finally get to see Elsa Kanzaki concert! Kohi, we're even after this!"_

 _"The performance will begin in a moment. Let's hurry."_

 _*Inside*_

 _The place was pitch black. Only one light was on at the stage. Karen saw her. Elsa Kanzaki. Elsa start's singing for the crowd while Miyu start's tearing up. Kohi was happy to see Elsa perform._

 _*After The Concert*_

 _"E-Escuse me..."_

 _"'Scuse me?"_

 _"This is thow owner of this music club, Rei Satou."_

 _"Nice to meet you! Now which on of you is LLENN and which one is Grenade Girl? Wait, don't tell me. I'll guess-"_

 _Karen walk's pass Rei and start's clapping._

 _"Your voice is wonderful. I wanted to applaud the entire time." Kohi said_

 _"K-Kohi?"_

 _"Wonderful. Truly wonderful. You were a wonderful Grim Reaper."_

 _Elsa just looked at and start's laughing._

 _"Reason!"_

 _"There are two. The first is Goushi got us here right before your performance started. It made me think he didn't want to arrive early and expose this ruse. But after the concert, he brought us to your dressing room and introduced us to Reo as a stand-in for Pito. I figured Pito... rather you, Elsa, would enjoy watching that."_

 _"What's the second reason?"_

 _"I had my suspicions before. How did Goushu know my name, address, and what I looked like?"_

 _"I heard. He went to talk to you in person and begged you to participate in SJ 2, right?"_

 _"I realized afterwards. Only one person knew my name, address, appearance, and that I played GGO with a munchkin avatar. That was Elsa Kanzaki. You. Even if you didn't read my fan letter, Goushi could've read it. If he said Rei is the president or a talent agency instead of a club owner, I might have believed it."_

 _"Oh man! Maybe we didn't put enough thought into it." Elsa said_

 _"I really tried to sell it. Too bad." Rei said_

 _"Sorry. I'll repay the favor sometime, mentally..."_

 _"Well, just keep singing here and I won't complain. I'll leave the rest to you kids." Rei leaving the dressing room_

 _"Well, it was kind of like making a last stand, but it can't be helped that you saw right through it. I kept my promise, Karen."_

 _Without warning, Kohi hug's Elsa and start's tearing up._

 _"Thank goodness! I'm so glad you didn't die! I'm so glad you didn't die, Pito..."_

 _"It's because you killed me! Hey, this hurts, so let go. I'm going to die!"_

 _Kohi quickly back's away._

 _"S-Sorry!"_

 _"Squat down. I can't see your face."_

 _"Okay."_

 _Kohi squat's down as Elsa grab's Kohi's cheeks._

 _"Yeah. You're cute in real life, too. I like you."_

 _Elsa then kisses Kohi in the mouth. Miyu was shocked while Goushi looked away. Kohi quickly move's away and hit the table._

 _"What's wrong with that? It's no big deal. Besides, I saw the video and you quick to kiss the cheek of the man who gave you the magazines."_

 _"It was just a pretend kiss! Besides, "he" was a woman-"_

 _Elsa walk's closer to Kohi and kisses her on the cheek._

 _"So it's okay if it's from a woman."_

 _"Th-That's not what I mean!"_

 _"Karen, she goes through men and women without a care. She really is terrible." Goushi said_

 _"Gouahi, too late. Way too late. My best friend can never be a bride now." Miyu said_

 _"Say, Karen, can I visit your apartment next time? Maybe I could even stay over..." Elsa said_

 _"You can't!" Kohi shouted_

* * *

 _*Inside GGO*_

 _"Hey, LLENN. Come on, let's meet up again in reality!" Pito said_

 _"No thank you. Goushi was mad that you were playing around when you should've been preparing for your concert."_

 _"What, do you two message each other? Then I'll give him to you!"_

 _"I don't need him! But you should treat your partner better! Okay, this conversation is over now."_

 _"Damn. Whatever. Just because I'm finally getting to play GGO with LLENN... But the game is fun, isn't it?"_

 _"That's right. A game is a place where you have fun. Not a place where you risk your life."_

 _"So sorry! I'll never do anything stupid like that again. As long as I live, I'll enjoy myself in different ways."_

 _"That's fine, then. Although, you're still merciless when you fight, Pito. You still hold that attitude of doing whatever it takes to win."_

 _"What can I say? But I nevet thought anybodu would outdo me in the regard."_

 _"Which player makes you admit that?"_

 _"What? Listen, you-"_

 _Then, an explosion was heard inside a cave. The two garbbed their weapons._

 _"-They fell for it!"_

 _"-They fell for it!"_

 _The two then started running inside the cave._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Hey everyone, MySonicFam here and I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I had a great time making this story. I really apolgize for not uploading the final chaptero final. I was a little busy getting ready to go back to school and other stuff that's going on my life. I hope everyone understands that I won't upload that much stories when school starts. So I hope everyone understands. Now that is outta the way, I want to make a special accouncement. I am currently doing a new story that is just Sonic The Hedgehog related I want to make other stories that aren't all about SAO. This won't be on my 2nd profile while it's going to be here. This story should be out soon so be on the look out for that.**

 **With that being said, I hope everyone enjoys the rest of their day and as always. I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
